Halloween Descendant
by Makuro767
Summary: Jack Skellington and Ragdoll Sally has been looking for a dead child to adopt, since the dead can't reproduce. Come along a little boy named Harry into their un-life and with him, along with the Magical World. How does the Wizarding World deal with Harry Skellington, Heir of Halloween? Pic by kotorikurama
1. Prologue

**BLANKET DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Jack Skellington looked at his beloved and wife Sally Skellington as they waited for the Doctor to place his final touch on the body of the child that they found on the side of the road earlier that night of Halloween. Sally and he have been married for close to three years now and were both wishing to have children. Alas the dead cannot have children the normal way that mortals do but they can ask for the creation of one from Doctor Finkelstein or adopt a dead child fresh from their burial ground and then have the good doctor reanimate them.

With this thought in mind they had went searching through the mortal realm whenever Jack was free of duties, something that the citizen of Halloween Town have been giving him more and more by taking over as much job off his overflowing desk as possible to help him and Sally have more time to 'make' children. Fleeting from graveyards to graveyards, they had come across a road accident near a dark highway empty of other vehicles that mortal so fond of. Being Halloween, Jack has the easiest time to travel using his power and had went about doing his job while searching through his usual haunts for possible child that attracts Sally's internal maternal instinct. So far, they had found none.

So when they came across the burning vehicle, Jack had wanted to just pass it by for matters of the human world have nothing to do with him, only holidays and celebrations. But Sally wanted to make sure that no one needs their help so Jack had offered to look through the vehicle, knowing with what Sally was made of she might get burned while he, other than the suits on his back, has no flesh to offer to the raging fire.

He had found a large whale of a man crushed in the driver seat and already halfway over cooked. Then he noted that the back seat's door was open and there were blood leading away from the car and into the forest. Cautiously he treaded into the forest, wishing whatever it was have died so he does not need to deal with hysterical human. The dead were far more polite and calmer when confronted by the likes of his kind.

Jack does, after all, a strong relation and resemblance to Death…

Imagine his surprise to find a small boy whose mangled neck still stubbornly connected to his body and gasping for air. The poor child was dying and his head almost come off of his almost severed neck, but for some strange reason the child refused to give up on living. Sally had followed him then, away from the danger of fire, and she had immediately taken a liking to the boy. Knowing that he will die without aid, Sally asked Jack to take the child with them to Halloween Town. Should the child survive, maybe they could ask one of the vampires or the werewolves to turn the child. But when they arrive to town, the child was dying of blood loss.

Thus it took them to their current situation. It was almost twelve midnight and the Doctor that created Sally has worked all evening to reanimate the child. He had cut clean off the head, killing the boy instantly before working to sew his mangled body back together. But since the cut was unclean, half looking as though something had chewed its way through the neck and the other half being axed off, he decided that the boy will have to live with his head able to come off, thus making him similar to the headless horseman only that he still have his head and haven't lost it…yet…

The bell tolled midnight when the child opened his new eyes. His upper face had been crushed by something and the Doctor had sewn new eyes that he had experimented with. Now the boy looked like a mix of Sally and Jack. He looked around confusedly, unaware that his body was on a different table. Doctor Finkelstein grinned and cooed, "Why, hello there, pretty baby…"


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Skellington was a strange child of a monster. He looked like the perfect mixture of his mother and father; bone white skin and snow white hair with black eyes with the palest pastel green irises that seemed to glow, especially since the skin framing his eyes were black and sunken. His face were stitched together, the two blackened skin had a line of stitched scar connecting them across the bridge of his perfectly preserved nose making it looked as though he wore glasses. The scarring on his mouth stretched from the corner of his blackened lips up toward his ears making it looked as though he has a stitched up grin, thus making him resembling much like his father Jack the Pumpkin King. Also, the skins of his fingers had come off thus giving him bony claws for fingers and the remaining flesh make it looked as though he had on a pair of fingerless gloves.

Tall for his age, what made him stood apart from the rest of the children of Halloween Town weren't just his parenthood or his remarkably beautiful macabre appearance. No, it was the fact that Harry grow. It had frightened Sally that he grew, though his head can come off and like his skeletal father, can walk as he 'sleeps' without running into things. He also does not have a pulse and his skin was as cold and as perfectly clammy like a proper corpse. But still, Harry grew like a living child. They found this out when he aged 2, or rather in his human age; 5.

Doctor Finkelstein had tried to stop it by taking and cutting off some of his bones but he merely grew and replaced his missing bones. Since science could not 'cure' this anomaly, they went to the witches and it was there they found out about Harry's mortal heritage. Harry was no mortal child. He was a wizard. But even they do not know why or how Harry continues to 'live' as though he still live a living life. After months of asking around about such an unheard of thing from those living in or passing through Halloween Town, even going so far as to go through every other Holidays, the Skellington decided that Harry will be their special child.

And as a child, Harry was a delightful existence despite his growing condition. He loves everything and everyone, from the tiniest to the largest of monsters and was a favourite of Santa Clause. He also remarkably frightening when he wants to be, a talent they applauded Jack for passing down to the young Prince of Halloween. With his innate magic, Harry learned to be the best monster in Halloween Town. He sought out the best teachers around him other than his father and by the age of 7, or rather 10, he can phase through walls and peoples and disappears and reappears wherever and whenever he wanted to.

Indeed, Harry was a screaming delight to Halloween Town. Although he seemed to have a habit of forgetting that his head can come off. But despite his larger and taller body and his talent for frightening the pants off of others, Harry was far from mean. The pranks he played were harmless and meant for laughter and he despise bullies. It seemed that while a living child, he was bullied and though he could not remember his life as a human, the impression it left within the headless child was strong.

Everyone knew how much Harry wanted to become a Headless Horseman, something that he looked forward to when he grew large enough to mount a horse. It was also the only reason he wasn't depressed that he added another inch every few months. So imagine their surprise when Harry received a letter from the human realm.

It was a warm summer and Jack was busy scribbling down new plans for next year's Halloween. It was his job to make sure each celebration was a screaming success. And with his little assistant, the idea each year was more creative than the last one….however….

Jack sighed, "Where did he go off to this time?"

Sally chuckled as she placed a tea next to his already messy table, "Maybe looking for fresh ideas? I was sure he said something about going to the Witches Shop," She looked pointedly at the smaller desk across Jack's covered with scribbling of notes written in two different handwritings. Harry has this habit of writing with both hands and sometimes forgot that he wrote backwards with his other hands. Jack frowned, getting a headache at the jumble of backward spellings jotted down by Harry.

Harry; a name that the boy chose for himself…

When he first stayed with them, a new born, Jack and Sally were looking for a name to call their newest addition when Sally decided to leave the name choosing for the little one to choose. They didn't care that their 'baby boy' cannot read, just pick up the name that he likes. They will read it for him. And Harry had chosen Harry.

While reminisce the memory with Sally, the front door opened with a bang. It was common when Harry was excited to share something new with them thought Jack have been trying to discourage it. Jack was rather old fashioned in his way of discipline and etiquette though not a horror of a father like how most human father of the 50's was like. So when Harry popped up the stairway to their shared office, Jack was scowling over his cup of tea, "Harry, you know what I said about slamming doors,"

If the boy could blush, he would have. But it was something that cannot wait much longer so he rushed to his plush chair and looked at his parents, "Papa, Mama, I have something to show you,"

Sally stared at him in concern. The boy sounded absolutely breathless and she reached over to touch his cool skin, "Are you alright dear?"

Harry smiled, "I'm fine, Mama, but look!" He pushed an almost crumpled piece of letter toward them. Jack frowned. They get letters all the time, being ruler of Halloween but Harry acted as though this letter was something different. Knowing better than to brush it off Jack received the letter and looked at the address…nothing odd there…

He looked at the broken red wax sealer and took notice of the seal. This was an odd one since he has never seen such a seal before; a shield of sort with the typical ribbons curling elegantly around the bottom, which was common but the almost familiar silhouette of squished animal figures was not familiar with any known seal that Jack knew. Opening the rather expensive folded paper, Jack took out the letter and started reading. He may be just a skull but he can be extremely expressive. Sally stared in concern when Jack stopped moving his skeletal head and his 'eyes', if possible, widened even more.

He looked at Sally and wordlessly gave the letter to her. She took it with a slight frown and looked at it. She gaped and looked at Harry, "But this…"

Harry nodded, "It's from the human world!" He pointed at the name written elegantly on the paper, "It's addressed to me but I don't who 'Potter' is. I know it's me because it written right there; 'Skellington'. But why would there be a 'Potter' in the middle?"

Sally shared a look with Jack and then at Harry, "Perhaps it was your name while you were human?" It was well known tradition to adopt children among the newly wed 'dead' and so it was no secret to Harry. Harry frowned, "But why would a school from the human world look for me, especially the 'living' me? Didn't they know I'm already dead?"

As the boy pondered over this, Jack was reading the content of the letter. The address was immaculate and it was so obvious that though the letter may look as if written by hand, it was done so by something else. The only thing that may have been written by an actual person would be the signature. Rubbing the temple of his skull, Jack stood up from his place, "I'll be visiting the Witches Shop sisters. The letter did say something about Harry being a wizard,"

Harry looked up from studying the wax sealer, "Why would I be wizard? I'm nothing like Shock,"

Sally played with his silvery hair, "Well, we know nothing about your life as a human. It could be that you are a child of a witch and wizard. The only thing me and Jack know is that how much we love you as our son. We love you the moment we found you, Harry,"

Harry would have blushed but as it were he smiled sheepishly, "Love you to, Mother, Father,"

Sally shared a looked with Jack as she held him close to her dissected body, knowing that Harry will soon grow out of saying such endearment loudly and openly. The moment they learned that Harry will continue to grow like a living child, Doctor Finkelstein had gifted them with a stack of books to help them learn to be good parents for Harry through his years. The teenage chapters spoke much of how at that particular age children tended to estrange themselves from their parents.

With a promise to return for dinner, Jack went off to visit the sisters…


	3. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was looking at a special letter in his hand from his friend Nicholas Flamel. The alchemist has been listing down the number of vaults and bank safe that he owned around the world that's been broken in. Nothing was taken but the number of fake Philosopher's Stone that were taken and destroyed was a worrying clue as to what the perpetrator wanted; immortality. They have been moving the stone every random dates from one place to another.

Somehow the thief or thieves has been going through each hiding places for the stone. The most recent resting place for the stone was the Gringotts Vault but Nicholas was worried that even the famed safety of the Goblin's Bank would not be enough. Now Nicholas was looking at his last hope; Albus, to hide his precious discovery and invention. Albus on the other hand could only think one thing to stop this event and it was something that Nicholas will have trouble making decision over.

Albus and Nicholas have been going through several fake leads to the stone but Albus knew that the moment his intervention with the stone's safety was known, the hunters will come to the school. The hunter will probably be part of the student's body or the staff. He could only think of one position that can be used by the hunter; the Defence against the Dark Arts (DADA) position.

Talking about the position of instructor, Albus has yet to find a strong curse breaker to break the curse placed on the position. He has been going through everything he knew to break the curse however Albus was running out of professionals, resources and rituals. He rubbed his face, this year he had hoped that Harry Potter will join them but the boy has been missing since 8 years ago. He has been sending everyone he knew to look for the boy, he even sent out Fawkes but not even the phoenix can locate the child. The fact that the phoenix could not find the boy was worrying.

Phoenixes can find just about anything from loss things to concealed things. Thus if the boy was alive, Fawkes would have brought him to Albus and if the boy was dead or changed, he can still be brought to Albus or Albus to the boy. It was as if Harry Potter has ceased to exist or completely dropped off the surface of the planet. Fawkes can find the boy whether he's adopted, changed into vampires or dead.

His office's door opened and his Potion Master and resident recluse entered his office. The dour man, Severus Snape, rolled his eyes at the familiar look of despair on Albus's face. Behind him Minerva McGonagall sighed and pushed her way past Severus, "Honestly Albus," She placed a beaker of freshly brewed lemon drops, courtesy of Severus's tough love. Everyone knew where Albus got his lemon drops fixes from but Severus prefer to think it as his secret. Well, only Severus thinks it was a secret but anyone who has been on the staff for longer than a year knew otherwise. They just never mention it.

Albus blinked and smiled at Severus's signature candy creation, "Thank you, my dear,"

Severus glowered at the empty perch where Fawkes will often occupy. He sneered, "You sent the turkey out again?"

Albus said nothing but opened the beaker of lemon drop, popping one into his mouth. He blamed his late friend Albert Einstein for his fixation on candies. Minerva placed a scroll on his already overflowing tables, "The list of new students for next semester. We have about 40 First Years coming this year and 4 of them Muggleborns," She placed the list over Albus open letters. The Headmaster looked over them, hoping to find one name listed among them.

Minerva sighed, "I checked, no Potter,"

Albus scanned the list again and again and sighed when his caught an odd name. It sounded like it belonged to a Wizarding family but at the same time unheard of, "Skellington?"

Minerva nodded, "One of the Muggleborns I mentioned,"

Albus nodded, "Ah…Skellington, Harry P.," He looked over to Minerva, "Harry P.?"

Severus glared over his shoulder at them from the fireplace, "You can't possibly think that Harry P. would mean Harry Potter now, would you?"

Minerva nodded, "It could possibly…"

Severus threw his arms, "Not even the blasted turkey can find him!"

Albus leaned back on his chair, "Well, the place he's in _could_ be Unplottable,"

Severus sneered, "In case you have forgotten, Headmaster, that fire turkey is a phoenix, regardless of what I may call him. A simple spell as Unplottable wouldn't have stopped him!"

Albus frowned, "However, one cannot say that one knows everything about spells and barriers, no can we Severus? You of all people should know this, being a person who's fond of inventing new potions and spells,"

Severus's cheek peppered a slight tinge of red, "Well…" He may not like receiving open compliments but Albus are rather good at complimenting and reprimanding him since he joined the staff. The Headmaster was nothing like how he was when Severus was in school. Albus looked at Minerva, "May I have a look at the address, my dear?"

Minerva nodded. Though she agreed with Severus, Albus have his own point and knowing the Headmaster, though he mellowed in this time of peace, Albus was still the same intimidating figure that he made during the war. She knew how fond he was of little Harry. The child has the man's heart in his tiny little fist. Anyone who was there whenever Albus make time to visit the Potters can see it. She was there, after all, when Albus had to let the child go to his only living relatives. Albus may act as if it was for the better good and what other nonsense he will drivel on but the truth remained that he loved the child like his own. And she was there when he received new about the Dursley's accident. Little Harry was with his uncle and Albus had to be placed under a strong calming draught before he can even go to the funeral.

Severus watched as the Vice Headmistress summoned the list of address that teachers were going to visit before September 1st. Severus has never been allowed to be part of this expedition. In fact Severus only destination that was allowed for the man to go to was Hogsmeade and the school's surrounding ground. The only place outside Hogswart and Hogsmeade he was allowed to would be his little apartment in the Muggle World. But Severus has not been there since his acceptance as staff in Hogswart. Severus wondered who they will send this time to convince non-magical family about their brood being magical.

The list finally arrives and Albus snatched it out of the air. Looking at the list he frowned, blinked, took off his half-moon glasses, cleaned them, put them back on and read over again. He does this again and again before looking Minerva, "Is the list right?"

Minerva frowned, "What do you mean? The spell has always been accurate. It was done by the Founders themselves after all,"

Patience thinning, Severus snatched the list and read the address out loud; "Skellington Tower, Skeleton's Hill, Halloween Town," His strong voice had slowed down to a near mumble as he scowled at the address. There was no numbers or state code or anything like it. Such addresses were usually familiar to an old estate but there wasn't even a road number and even such old places have a state code. Unless this was a magical abode and an old one at that…

Albus gaped, "Halloween Town…never heard of it….never been there either…but why does it sounds so….familiar?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes…like in a dream inside a dream…"

Severus would usually sneered and scowled at such mushiness but even he have to admit that it sounded as close to him as a fond but forgotten place somewhere deep in his troubled past. Almost as fond as that tree he often hand out with Lily. A burst of heat and Fawkes appearance on his perch broke the sudden confused tense in the room. He thrilled at them in confusion, inquiring his partner as to the strange air in the room.

Albus turned to his trusted friend, "Fawkes my dear friend, have you ever heard of such address or place? It is called Halloween Town,"

If phoenixes could be frozen, then the elemental bird just did. It stared and stared at Albus then slowly straightened and looked at the paper in his hand. It was the first time either Minerva or Severus ever seen the bird behaved as anything other than a bird and Albus behaving as though the bird was his equal in intelligence, perhaps even more so. Albus stretched out the address toward the bird and the two other Professors will swear upon their magic that the avian was _reading_.

Suddenly Fawkes thrilled a loud noise and flapped around the room, circling their heads in sudden excitement. He then landed on Albus's messy table, toppled some towering stacks of papers and scattering a few random notes everywhere before opening a drawer, taking out a familiar frame of young Harry when he just opened his eyes. Frame in his beak, Fawkes pointed at the address and then at the frame.

They almost couldn't believe it. Albus whispered, "Can it really…? Are you sure, Fawkes?"

The bird was unnaturally animated, nodding and placed the frame properly on the table, thrilling at Albus as he offered his tail feathers. Albus hesitantly grabbed onto one, "Are you…certain…now?"

Fawkes thrilled sharply, as if reprimanding the wizard for daring to question him. Albus jolted and smiled sheepishly, "Forgive me my friend. I am…afraid of false hopes. Forgive me," Fawkes peered at him before nodding and then looked at the others. Minerva blinked and pointed at herself, "Us? You want us to follow too?"

Severus frowned, "He probably just meant you, Minerva. I am not allowed to leave the school grounds, remember?" Fawkes thrilled at him sharply, causing the dark man jolt. Albus snickered, "Come along, Severus. What the Ministry does not know would not hurt them,"

After a hesitation, Severus relented and grabbed on the tail feather gingerly. Fawkes waited for Minerva and when they were firmly attached to him, they disappeared in a burst of flames.


	4. Chapter 3

Jack was strolling around the time square where the green tinged water bubbled lazily, thinking about the letter his family received a few days ago. A discussion with the three witch sisters confirmed the existence of the school and that Lily the tall white one attended the school over 300 years ago. But it also confirmed his suspicion that the school was one for the living, not the dead.

Wondering why something from the Living wanted someone from the Dead, Jack was restless. As he turned to continue his anti-clock circle pacing around the fountain, he was surprise when s a burst of flames appeared in front of him. Jack immediately scanned the area for Lock, Shock and Barrel but found none of the mischief makers around. Imagine his surprise to find three perfectly living humans standing in front of him. The elderly one reached his sternum while the dark man reaches his collarbone. The obviously witch stared at him with paling face.

Jack wondered with growing alarm as to how three living human managed to enter a Holiday Town when a familiar thrill reaches his 'ears'. Jack looked as a familiar phoenix landed on the elderly man's shoulder. The phoenix greeted him, "Greetings, Jack,"

Jack smiled warily, "Greetings, Phoenix,"

The phoenix thrilled, "I am now named Fawkes. This is my friend Albus, Albus Dumbledore. I am sure you have heard of his name,"

Jack blinked and dug into his jacket, bringing out a familiar letter and opening it. Sure enough, it was the same name written down on the paper. He looked at the elderly wizard and bowed in greetings, "Welcome to Halloween Town,"

Albus blinked, as if in daze and returned the polite gesture, "Thank you. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school which letter you are holding in your…hand,"

Jack chuckled, "Well, I am Jack the Pumpkin King!" He spoke his title with pride and Phoenix, or rather Fawkes, thrilled, "More like the King of Halloween,"

Minerva snapped out of her shock from seeing a _tall_ talking skeleton wearing a suite with a bat from a bow tie and hastily curtsied, "Oh, forgive me my manners. I do not know that we are addressing a king,"

Jack chuckled, "Oh, no formalities, please! We are all family here," He gestured at the curious residents. Severus quietly bowed and straightened, watching the skeleton with interest. He has never seen one so tall in his life either. It was understandably intimidating. A sudden shriek brought their attention away from the tall skeleton and all eyes turned to see three children running from a tall thin boy in similar pinstripe vest with flowing ragged and shredded stitched together tail chasing the three kids.

He was headless…or rather has his head on his hand chasing the three kids. The head was spouting fire from its eyes, ears, nose and mouth as if he just swallowed green flames. The tall skeleton named Jack immediately gave chase with an alarmed voice of concern, "Harry!"

The three visitors flinched at the name. Minerva was paler than a ghost and one was standing by the corner near a building, "It cannot be. Albus, please tell me it is not him,"

Albus could only stare as Jack quickly doused the flame in the fountain, "I don't know Minerva,"

Jack pulled the bodiless head from the water and looked over the coughing head, "Are you alright?! What happened? Your head was on fire!"

The headless body finally reached them and stood politely on the side. It was obvious that the child belong to the skeleton from the similarity of their clothing. The head coughed and apologised, "Sorry, Father. I got mad,"

Jack frowned, his skeletal face strangely imitating human expression, "Mad? You have been mad before but…never on fire,"

Dark eyes with pale iris blinked back, "Well…I don't know what happened but they were bullying again and….well…I got really mad. I found them collecting bugs into a large sack and you said that the Boogieman was made up of bugs in a stitched up sack. I asked if they were planning to bring back the Boogieman and well…Barrel admit…"

Jack huffed, "Those three…I don't know what will satisfy them!" He fondly replaced the head back on his neck. The boy, Harry, corrected the position a little and looked at his father with all the seriousness a child like him could, "Eternal Halloween with lots and lots of pranking people,"

He then took notice of the three visitors. His glowing white eyes widened and a small squeak can be heard before he ducked behind the tall skeleton, "There are humans here, Father!"

Jack smiled at his son's antics, "I know," He gestured at the visitors, "Harry, this the Headmaster Dumbledore that the letter mention," Tiny white face with black rimmed dark eyes with white iris peeked at them from behind the Halloween King, eyes wide with wonder. Minerva gasped. Though the face were different, the skin white as corpse, blackened lips from the lack of blood and the eyes so different, she could see resemblance to James Potter from the shape of the cheekbones and the jaw.

Minerva whispered, "Harry?" Her eyes then rolled up and Severus was just fast enough to catch the fainted witch before she hurt herself on the way to the ground. He too can see the resemblance to Potter but the eyes, the eyes that was famous for being Lily's eyes…they weren't there…not anymore…

Jack gave a nervous chuckled, "Well…come to my tower. I'm sure my wife Sally will be very happy to receive you,"

Both parties were unsure on how to act around each other but Albus will make effort to be welcoming just as how the frightening host were trying to do. Jack led the way as Severus levitated Minerva, noting how the use of magic does not unease the curious watchers around them. It seemed that they were more wary of them being alive than being able to use magic. They reached the tall tower where Severus stared at the number of stairs that they have to climb. But of course the skeleton being so tall can skip five steps at a time.

The boy, Harry Potter, stared at them and Severus watched with quiet interest as he seemed to float and skimmed the steps rather than walk on them. Jack turned to the quiet wide eyed boy, "Harry, go tell Mother we have visitors. I'm sure that tea bags Sandy gave us can still be used,"

Harry Potter looked at the figure he called father and Severus waited for the familiar arrogance that he so often encountered from Potter. But there was none, instead the familiar sweet smile that he often saw graced Lily's face appeared and Harry Potter skipped ahead and phased through the front door.

Severus felt his heart stutter at the sight. _Her_ eyes may be gone but _she_ was still there, in Harry _Potter_. Albus noticed Severus's look when Harry smiled and hid a smile of his own. It seemed the path to forgiving and moving on has opened for Severus. Maybe there was some good in Harry not looking like his father too much or that Lily's eyes have been replaced.

Jack welcomed them into his home and Albus noted the tastefully mix of home décor and Halloween theme. But instead of orange and black dominating the house, there were a lot of bright violet and deep purple splashes here and there mixing with the greeneries placed by the wide windows and growing near a large balcony. The iron wrought windows framed the scenery beyond. Orange was the candles, the random knick knacks with pumpkin theme. Black was the most dominant in the choice furniture. The curtains looked ghostly; pale lilac with tinges of blue, made of shredded fabrics imitating spider webs. Then they saw black spiders, large black balls of them, weaving their way through the 'curtains'.

Albus and Severus made note not to play near the curtains…

Jack offered his couch, made of coffin filled in and lined with plush wine coloured pillows, for Minerva to rest in, taking out a black and purple blanket to cover her with. He then led them to their kitchen where Harry was setting the table for tea. He looked at their visitors and squeaked, fading out of sight like a ghost. But from the floating cups he was obviously still there.

Jack returned with a tray filled with tower of cookies and snacks as well as a teapot of steaming tea. Albus turned his attention away from the morbidly beautiful ragdoll setting the table with her skeleton husband to study the cup before him. It was black with cracks tastefully glazed over with something orange. He complimented, "What beautiful tea sets you have, Mrs Skellington,"

The blue tinged ragdoll smiled, "Oh, thank you," She poured him some tea, "You don't have to worry. The food and tea are edible for human palate. The tea was from Santa Clause, or Sandy Claws around here, and the cookies and snacks are recipes from Valentine Town. Harry and Jack have grown a liking to them from their last visit to the other Holidays," She then shyly added, "And please, just Sally, Mr Dumbledore,"

Albus smiled, "Then do call me Albus, dear,"

Jack smiled at the two, "Have some of the chocolate scones," The chair next to him scraped out and then in. Jack eyed the chair with amusement, "Harry…what did I said about being polite to guest? Being invisible is not polite; didn't the Ghost teach you that?"

The shy boy slowly phase back into view and gulped, twiddling his skeletal thumbs, "Sorry, Father," He peered at the humans, "Sorry…sirs…" His apologise to them were mere whispers and Sally giggled, running her strange fingers through his long, silvery hair. She turned to Albus, "He's very shy…especially since this is his first human encounter,"

Albus nodded, "Oh…I see,"


	5. Chapter 4

Harry stared at the quiet nameless man as he glared at the decorations in the room. The adults were having discussion about this new school, a boarding school that he will have to attend for the next nine months….including Halloween! When they realised that he would not be there for his own birthday and that he will also _not_ be there for _Halloween_ (!), the discussion become even longer.

But thought the elderly wizard named Albus the Headmaster says a lot, the nameless man said nothing. So Harry stared at him…and stared…and stared…

Severus was fighting from twitching. The boy has been staring without blinking for half an hour now. He was used to the staring; children stared at him all the time when they thought he didn't notice, before turning and gossiping about how he must be a vampire and the likes. But it was the not blinking part that unnerves the dour man. He finally grumbled something and turned his best glower at the boy. He gasped, squeaked more like it, and ducked his head. Severus hid a smug smile; that's more like it.

But not even a minute in and the boy was staring again. Severus twitched and this took Albus's notice away from his host. He looked at Severus who were sweating and barely twitching as his pale lips pressed tight together. Jack noticed the other wizard behaving strangely when he noticed Harry staring at the man with something akin to awe. Jack asked, "Harry? Why are you staring at the wizard?"

Harry honestly complimented the man, "He's scary…"

Severus was about to explode from what he perceived as direct insult. Albus's 'Severus Temper Sirens' came alive and he tried to redirect the attention when Jack laughed at his son, "I see…" He turned to the barely contained angry man and grinned, "It seemed my son has taken a shine on you, Mr Nameless Wizard,"

Albus imagined Severus something like a live volcano sometimes, just waiting for someone to drop an item to make him explode and decimate everything in his wake. But for the first time that volcano ready to spew its lava out seemed to freeze and take a deep breath. Severus glittering black eyes turned to the skeleton King, "What?"

Jack frowned, "My son, Harry? He likes you,"

Harry squeaked from embarrassment, "FATHER!"

Severus blinked, "Severus,"

Jack blinked back, "What?"

Severus cleared his throat, "Its Severus Snape," He then quickly added, "And you must have mistaken, Sir. The boy is scared. He said so,"

Harry peeked up over the table where he had hidden beneath to hide his embarrassment, "Am not…you are just scary,"

Severus scowled and sneered, "That's what it means to be scared, boy,"

Harry finally blinked at him and straightened back on his chair, his staring resumed and Severus fidgeted in his chair, feeling out of his water. Harry titled his head, "I know about being scared but…Father?" He turned to Jack with confusion written all over his face.

Jack took pity, "Harry, to humans being scary is not a compliment….most of the time…"

Harry turned to Severus, eyes impossibly wider, "Oh! I am so, so sorry, sir! Here being scary is good! And if you can scare anyone here, it only means you are great! Though…" Here he smiled adoringly at his father, "No one can beat my Father in being scary!" He turned back to Severus, "I have never seen a wizard before…well there are witches but seldom a wizard. Not even in passing. Are all wizards as scary as you, sir?"

Severus was speechless. The boy was earnest, his eyes though strange was honest in wanting to know. Well, he supposed he can't feel too bad about bursting the boy's bubble, "No,"

Albus added, "What he means is, little Harry, that some wizards are scary and most are not. Like me!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Headmaster, have you met yourself during monthly staff meeting?" Severus shuddered at the remembrance; the Headmaster were most frightening when he's intent on solving a problem or tackling teenage troubles that the Head of Houses often had to deal with. Most of all, the Headmaster was even more frightening when someone was threatening his school. Severus remembered the rogue Death Eaters that tried to blackmail Hogswart a year after the Dark Lord's fall. They were begging for the Aurors to take them to Azkaban by the end of the matter. It was a proven deterrent for any foolish take over. Severus understood at that moment why the Dark Lord was so afraid of the Headmaster and why half of the higher position holders in Ministry were so afraid to offend him. The man was a monster in disguise!

But at the moment the monster were looking at him like an innocent owl, "What do you mean, Severus? I am just serious about my job,"

Severus scowled, "Yes I know that," _And that's what makes it more frightening_ , he thought. He then turn to look at Harry, the boy was watching him a starved hawk hunting for mice. Severus frowned at the now obvious admiration in the boy's eyes. His mind thought back on James Potter and what his nemesis would think about _his_ son admiring _the_ Snivellus Snape. Severus found the idea entertaining and enlightening. He caught Albus's twinkling eyes and frowned, knowing the man had grazed over the surface of his thoughts. Blasted man, taking advantage when he was distracted!

Severus then realised that Albus managed to do that only because he's more than distracted; he's relaxing! Blinking with sudden realisation, Severus wondered how he had become so unguarded and realised once more that it was because he felt…at home…at ease…belonged.

Harry watched at the dark eyes seemed to mist over before hardening once more. Black meet silvery white and Harry wondered at the hidden warmth lightening the darkness to the darkest brown. Harry smiled, "You actually have brown eyes, don't you sir?"

Severus blinked, taken by surprise. The last person to say that was…Lily. He turned his gaze away, "Yes," Well, no point arguing such an obvious and blunt fact after all.

Harry scooted closer and seemed content just to sit by the man while Severus suddenly become hyper aware of the child sitting near him. Due to this he was ramrod straight and stiff as board. Albus merely hid his grin by taking a sip, sharing a knowing look with the Skellington couple.

When Sally finally sent Harry off to his bed, though the boy can never really sleep, to meditate as his father taught him, Severus was ready to slump in his chair from the tire he accumulated of being hyper aware of one Harry Potter Skellington. Jack kindly took notice and sent the man to his living room where the chair was much comfier than the one around the dining table.

Minerva finally woke up to find Severus lightly snoring on another plush purple chair resembling part beanbag part octopus. The colour was so dark that that for a moment she thought that Severus had taken a questionable potion and ended up a Cecaelia. Shaking her ridiculous notion away, she followed the sound of Albus recounting the familiar tales of the previous Wizarding War to someone. When she saw the other person, who was apparently her gracious host, Minerva decided that nothing else in this world can surprise her and if something still did, she will give up all logic from her perspective.

The skeleton, Jack if she recall correctly, have a frightening look on his face while a bluish life-sized doll made of rags clutched hands with him, her eyes wide. Well it was obviously wide before but now it was wider that Minerva seriously thought it should have popped out by now. She sat near the dining table as the other three sat around a small table on the other balcony looking out into the town surrounded by potted plants, giving them privacy to listen to Albus tales of prophecy and tragedies. The ragdoll gasped, "No!" She hid her face into the Jack's skeletal neck, "Oh Jack, our Harry!"

Minerva recalled the boy with the detachable head before fainting and sighed, "Then he really is Harry Potter,"


	6. Chapter 5

Albus looked up at her muttering and smiled a small sad one, "Ah, our esteemed Vice Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. May I introduce you to young Harry's parent, the esteemed Skellington?"

With the introductions aside, Minerva was offered a chair and an inclusion on their discussion. Jack frowned as he watched Albus with a frightening intensity, "Are you…raising my son as a weapon?" It unnerves the Transfiguration Professor to hear a skeleton creature referring to Harry as _his_ son, still recalling memories of James Potter and little Harry a their first Christmas.

Albus paled and shook his head, "No, I would never! You will think my methods seemed so but I do all I can to protect the child! What happened with his relatives was something I had never expected of a family, I have never came across such a case before! To treat their own nephew, their flesh and blood like a slave, especially at such a young age was….even I will admit it was something I would never expect from the relative of someone like Lily Potter. Harry's mother was what one would call as shadows of a saint," Albus rubbed his face tiredly, "A mistake, a _grave_ mistake on my part. But Lily…she has such faith in her sister…" A haunted look in his eyes shadowed the usual twinkling blue.

Albus looked up, "I knew the weight of fame very personally and our world aren't as black and white in morality as yours as you do recall, Jack," Jack, though he does not remember his life, can still see human behaviours through his Halloween duties. They can be mean and terrible even to their own, especially when one was different than the rest. He nodded and Albus continues, "Lily asked of me to protect her remaining relatives. Then she committed that blood barrier ritual for Harry and the Dursley family through her sacrifice. I had thought to keep Harry with me; one would think that I am safest for him to be with,"

Albus shook his head, "Nay, I am farthest from safe for little Harry. The weight of my duties and fame, the child will grow lacking of love and attention. Worse, he may get unwanted attention from the media and politicians…so young and already a legend among us magical folks. Friends will be even harder to come by. Even though I am influential, my words alone cannot move the hearts and impressions of people. I am constantly watched, hounded and judged. Harry…he does not need such troubles and worries,"

He looked out as small little monsters played around the green watered fountain, "They think of me as unmovable, omniscience, all knowing, incapable of mistakes. I'm not God, couldn't even begin to pretend to be one much less the second coming of Merlin!" He chuckled at that, "Our community, small but complex…Harry deserves privacy,"

He blinked and Minerva realised with growing alarm that the great Albus Dumbledore was…crying! Albus gasped, "Oh Merlin! I've done him great wrong! Will he ever forgive me?!"

Minerva bit her lip and reached out, hesitated a little, and patted him comfortingly. She knew duties can be unbearable, even more so when life was at stake. Albus accepted her comforting gesture with a small return pat of his own hand before continuing, "These past years I have been studying and re-studying my encounter with Voldemort. Going through all the collections I have in my memories and the offered memories of others. There was a reason I believe him living still, or rather a spectre of who he was,"

Sally frowned, "I do not think anything that could force a living person to such states can be anything good…or nice…"

Jack nodded, "The witches of Halloween Town, they were some of the nastiest when they were still among the living. Perhaps I can jolt some memories from them though it might not be instantaneously as we might hope," After all, the dead forgets and moves on like the passing wind from distant lands. Albus nodded with understanding, "Perhaps, an alliance can be made?" He suggested.

Jack watched the man; though people of Halloween Town were mostly black and white in terms of moral value when compared to the living, their moral values were those that they have come to conclusion with at the moment of their death. It was much easier, like the serene understanding and acceptance of a worldly great grandfather and Jack Skellington was the oldest in Halloween Town. He has come across many characters in his long existence since the creation of Halloween. This man before him, this Albus Dumbledore, was a man that only comes once every century. Jack seldom met such a soul; tainted yet pure. The other one was the man sleeping in his living room and even that man barely reached the same conclusion of morality that Albus Dumbledore has.

Albus Dumbledore was the same kind of monster that Jack was though Jack may be more literal, Albus was more metaphorical. Albus was a monster created by choices and consequences. He was hardened and jaded, cold and brutal in executing his decisions, manipulative and unforgiving. But something changed him, something that reminded him of the goodness and kindness of life. He re-learned to be forgiving, to be kinder, and to be more understanding.

Jack smiled, "Harry…it was Harry,"

Albus blinked, "Yes?"

Jack leaned back with a relaxed posture, taking the elder wizard by surprise, "You knew what it meant to be a weapon and knowing what will lie ahead, you can only do so much to help the boy in the right direction. You love him,"

Albus blinked rapidly the growing tears choking him, "Yes. Yes, I do…more than anyone can ever hope to understand,"

Jack sighed and shared a look with Sally, "Harry will grow and soon spread his wings. We cannot contain him here where all is stagnant. Change in both surrounding and interaction will be important for his growth,"

Sally sighed, "But this Voldemort character…I do not like him one bit. He will come after our Harry, this I am sure,"

Jack nodded, "I know,"

Sally fidgeted, "Harry will get hurt,"

"We cannot always protect him,"

"He is so young, barely 8 in our years!"

Albus and Minerva blinked at this new information. That would explain how immature the boy behaved around them when compared to his living peers, though Minerva does not know this due to being out cold but Harry does act younger than his age.

Sally fussed some more, "I am afraid that…that he will learn to hate. I could not imagine our baby learning such terrible emotion," Sally learned of hate when she was taken captive by the Boogieman. It was an ugly feeling, and not of the good kind of ugly either. Jack chuckled, "He will learn all that he needed to learn, Sally,"

She worried her bottom lip, "Even hate?"

Jack nodded, "Even hate. He will learn of it when he learns of his previous parent's fate. He will learn of it and he will learn to conquer it. He is a Skellington after all!"

Sally looked at the skeleton that she loves so much. How he can be so contradicting at times. He was so mature and yet, like the fiasco with Christmas, can be so childish. But she supposed that was what made him so wise in her eyes; to still be able to live his afterlife like a new born child. Every day for Jack was a new adventure, new discovery, new everything! Perhaps it was because he took his job seriously but perhaps because of his inventing spirit that never seem to run out of creativity. Sure he ran into hiccups here and there once in a while on how to make Halloween even scarier than the previous one. He was never satisfied and always looking to improvise.

Yes, Harry has Jack's constantly moving forward attitude. He will not let something petty like hatred to consume him. He will move beyond it, this Sally was sure. She turned to Albus Dumbledore, "I trust my baby with you, Albus Dumbledore,"

Albus could hear the echoes of Lily's word becoming one with Sally's words. They were the same one spoken to him over a decade ago and Albus take it to heart just as he did with Lily's word. He bowed his head, "It…will be an honour,"

* * *

 _ **I am so happy with all the reviews so far! Please do look up for my other works if you enjoy my work (^.^V) Also, a reviewer commented that Harry shouldn't bother himself with things of the living and though part of me agree, it is well known that a genuine prophecy will happen whether one believe it or not. Also, where's the fun in that? So I thank you for your time taken to review my work. It does help the creative juice running. I have several other works I plan on posting here so have a look out for them! (^.^)**_


	7. Chapter 6

It was three days to September 1st. Severus waited in an abandoned shop; a place so haunted not even the bravest wizard dare to enter. Well, perhaps it was because it was one of the entrances to Halloween Town. It would be the first time since 8 years of his 'reclusion' in Hogswart that Severus will show himself in public. It was late and peoples have trickled to a more manageable crowd. There were still some stragglers going about their last minute details.

The fireplace burst with green light and Harry Skellington stepped through instead of stumbling out. Severus supposed that the use of Floo Network works differently in Halloween Town. Harry has his head clutched tightly in his arms, perhaps wary of losing it on the way to Diagon Alley. Severus merely blinked at the sight. He treated the sight as he would to Nearly Headless Nick having his head knocked off by Peeves the Poltergeist.

Taking the bewildered boy as he replaced his head back on his neck with the thick collar, Severus turned, "Keep up,"

They had discussed on putting a disguise of Harry while he study in Hogswart but no charm work. Thus all they can hope for was that people will get use to have a boy who looked as Harry did. Severus had concocted potions to improve his death-like appearance and all it does was make it looked was stopped the on-going decay that have been plaguing the boy. Also, it improved the scent of rotting flesh. It wasn't as obvious in Halloween Town but Jack had warned them of the effect the Human World will have on the residents of Halloween Town.

Things not as obvious in the town will become even more so in the Human World. And since Harry had kept on decaying despite living in Halloween Town, they feared what would happen to him should he enter the Human World in extended period of time. His very bones might decay and corrode! So Albus had asked Severus to design a special embalming kind of potion. Within the weeks spent soaking himself in said potion, Harry has stopped decaying altogether. Although his first visit to the Human World will test the limitation of Severus's creation.

So, looking like he just climbed out of a casket and death warmed over, Harry trailed behind Severus. He dressed as he always did in Halloween Town, not bothering to put on something less conspicuous; pinstriped vest with moth eaten collar and hems with mismatched patchwork of tail trailing behind him like a ghostly trail, thick belt collar to make sure he does not easily lost his head and dark purple button up with faded orange tie, black pants with belts around his thighs and a pair of tall black boots with stained silver buckles. With the flashes of greying acid purple and orange mixed in the layers of patchwork tails, Harry make an interesting character to look at albeit a little disturbing at first glance.

Severus led him through the easiest stores first that does not require interaction with the workers. Books and potions came first, then the stationaries and enchanted trunks. Severus was quite good on taking up the time of the man in charge of charming the trunks with necessary enchantments while Harry skulked around with all the grace of his father. The stationary store was harder because Severus could only give suggestions on the kind of things needed in class but the types can only be chosen by Harry.

At the same time he thought that it was only fair that the boy make his own choices in something considered quite personal by students. Things like books, potions and school trunks were not so personal and much more sensible for Severus to choose for the boy, but stationary felt like something that Harry must chose on his own.

So Severus stood at the side and watched as the boy flitted about quieter than a church mouse, picking a basket yet somehow managed to avoid any unnecessary contacts with the remaining patrons. On Harry's part, he was having a grand time playing with the samples of each instrument in the store. The book store was fun and the trunks were curious, but the stationary shop has so many knick-knacks in it that Harry wasn't sure he can uncover the use of each and every one.

Keeping in mind that he need to choose practical items, Harry make sure he have fun doing so. When he was done, he hand his basket of knick-knacks over to Severus and the dour Potion Master gave a wry, tiny almost secretive smile at Harry's choice. A dozen black raven feather quills and a dozen bottles of instant dry inks in black, purple and orange, practical but adhering to his personal taste. The rolls of parchments were also of similar colours and with Halloween themed designs as its borders. This includes the black letters with spidery designs. Having paid for it, Severus asked the skeletal boy, "Do you know how to use quills?"

Harry nodded, "It was common writing utensils in my Father's office although…most of them have started to use the human's 'pen',"

Severus nodded, recalling the pens that his own father used to use in his distant childhood memories. Shaking away the coming bad ones, he turned with apprehensive look at the next destinations; school robes. He sighed, "Now this next one might introduce you to the less than pleasant side of the Wizarding community; discrimination,"

Harry shrugged, "Well, if they screams that's great!"

Severus looked at him, "What?"

Harry grinned, his sharp teeth showing in deadly rows making the otherwise childish elation seemed dark and dangerous, "Well… _it's our job but we're not mean_!" He answered in a sing-a-song voice. Severus watched him a moment longer before sighing, "I supposed…" He almost forgot that the boy was not spoiled spawn of James Potter but the son of the Halloween King.

Severus wondered if he should be elated or otherwise at the coming prospect. Although James Potter seemed to make pranking his objective at school and hardly the epitome of responsible, Jack Skellington's brand of pranking was more into good fun and keeping up with the spirit of Halloween rather for his own amusement like Potter's was. From what Severus could see the man (skeleton?) was the height of responsible and took his job seriously….even if his primary job was to scare the soul out of you…

Entering Madame Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion, Severus sneered at the assaulting scent of 'spa scenting' candles and the colours as well as the latest fashions robed by the faceless dummies. Harry looked around and snickered, "Those headless dummies can make great props for this year's Halloween. Got to tell Father about this,"

It seemed that Jack instilled the responsibility part into this version of Harry Potter as well…

Severus groaned mentally before turning to Harry, "Po…Harry, I do hope you **_do not_** prank in school for Halloween experiments,"

Harry looked at him, "I don't _prank_ , sir, I _scare_ ," He said this so seriously that Severus wondered if there really was a difference between the two. He shook his head, "Nevertheless,"

Madam Malkin appeared around the corner, measuring tapes flitting about her like a floating yellow snake. She saw Severus and her eyes widened, "Oh my, if it's not Snape himself?"

Severus sneered, "Madam, I am here for school robes,"

She froze; her own sneer froze in place, "Robes?"

Severus stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "Yes, as your establishment apparently represented itself outside."

Malkin blinked and shook her head, "Never peg you for the fathering type. In fact never peg you for the marrying either," Severus took the bard silently, privately agreeing with her. She looked around, "So…where's the little dear?" The last of the words spoken with a little…hesitation on her part as if thinking a Snape spawn as a dear was blasphemy to all other dearies out there, her eyes looking around Severus until it fell on the boy with silver hair and the most…peculiar features she has ever set her eyes on.

She felt faint…the child was obviously not human. She supposed only a woman of a creature descent could grab of the attention of a man like Snape. She drew in deep breath before forcing a stretch passing for a smile that was more of a grimace to the tall, bony boy by Severus's side, "Hello, there? Shall we go to the measuring room?"

Harry smiled at her, flashing dangerous teeth between blackened lips, "Sure!"

Turning around, she cursed Snape mentally as she took note of his apparent sadistic amusement; she called, "This way….dear…."

Harry followed her, ignoring her apparent distaste of his future teacher like before. Ever since their journey to purchase his school necessities, it was obvious to Harry that Severus wasn't a very likeable character nor was he a welcomed kind among the wizards and witches of Diagon Alley. There was a dark taste in the air around them whenever they caught sight of Severus, and it wasn't the kind of darkness that surrounds the residents of Halloween Town either.

Harry stood as still as a corpse while the measuring tape took his frame for the robes. He looked at the rolls upon rolls of fabrics in the store through the mirror. He asked the madam taking his madam in charge of the store, "Are those fabrics enchanted?"

She looked up from the disturbing measurement; too thin waist he might as well be a skeleton, and looked up, "Yes?"

Harry repeated his question, "Are those fabrics enchanted?"

She frowned, "Of course. They are standard charms for all Hogswart students. For First Years there are additional charms to take in the colour of the Houses they ended up it; red and gold-yellow for Gryffindor, green and silver-grey for Slytherin, blue and bronze-brown for Ravenclaw, and yellow and black for Hufflepuff. After that, there is the standard growth charm. Teenagers grew faster than weeds, I tell you!" She laughed at her own joke before recalled whom she was talking to. She looked up and shivered at the strange eyes looking back at her.

Harry smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling with amusement, "That's interesting. I wonder if the witch sisters back home know anything about the charm. Mother would be so delighted to sew enchanted fabrics. She loves sewing you know?"


	8. Chapter 7

Olivander was an interesting experience. The moment Severus and Harry stepped into his shop, he started babbling about the undead before shuffling boxes upon boxes of wands. So far, they have stood inside the shop for close to two hours and Severus looked out to see the sun setting low in the west horizon. He sighed and looked as Harry stood in a dishevelled shop. Almost all the wands combination has been rejected. Only one responded well but even that was a false hope. Severus was quite happy because the wand's core was too similar to another that left much pain in his memories.

In the end, Olivander looked at Harry up and down before nodding, "Only one left. Not exactly a wand but I wonder…"

He swept to the back of the store without another word and the two waited. Harry fiddled his skeletal thumbs, "I didn't mean to make his shop so…messy…"

Severus snorted, "You aren't the first and won't be the last either, Harry," Harry; Severus has gotten used to call the boy by his given name. He can't say Potter because that will attract attention and the boy's long and slightly messy silver hair kept his scar out of view. Olivander returned with a strange box taller than he and as large as a coffin. He grunted as he placed the box in the middle of the room, sighing, "This was made during the time of Merlin's war with Morgana le Fey. It was designed for war and battlefield, not for classroom,"

Opening the box, Harry's eyes widened at the scythe sitting there. Severus scowled, "Are you joking, how can the boy even wave _that_ around without taking someone's head off?!"

Olivander shrugged, "Not for that sort of waving, no. This is actually the pioneer for all modern wands and spells. In history, wizards and witches took much longer time, rituals and incantations for magic. But during war, this proves to be troublesome and in some cases; fatal. So they created a medium to concentrate their magic while not really concentrating on their own inert magic to cast a spell. This idea created the first 'staff' and slowly through the age became smaller and easier to carry and hide, thus became wands. But with the mass production of wands, wizards with stronger or foreign or unnatural magic tended to create a custom wand. However, I have several known wands made for such wizards and witches at hand and they all rejected the boy. His magic too strong,"

Severus frowned, "But surely it does not require… _this_?" He gestured at the scythe in the man's hand, having been taken out of its resting place. Olivander shrugged, "I do not know how this was made but I do know that it rejected Albus when I have no choice but let him try this. It didn't react with him but it does help pick out the best choice for him," Olivander nodded, "Yes, it might choose the best choice for this young one,"

Severus looked at Harry and the boy nodded. Harry sensed something from the…scythe…but does not know what it was. He reached out and took hold of the scythe. Almost immediately, winds pick up all around him and Harry can hear voices whispering in the dark night air. The shop shook from the pressure of something invisible and Severus shivered when he saw large shadows, dark and menacing circled the floor around the boy before becoming one with his shadow.

The wands all around him pick up and zoomed in the air like deadly projectiles. Olivander scampered to Severus's side and stopped the man from taking out his own wand, "Hold your wand but do not take it out! I think that scythe is trying to recognise your son's magic! It might choose your wand and we don't want that now do we?!"

Severus don't understand and he was much too taken by the sight to correct Olivander's assumption that Harry was his. The howling and whispering grew like tortured souls and Severus almost buckled to the floor with Olivander but kept his stance wide and ready for actions. The wands around them suddenly disintegrate and became dust that seemed to be sucked into the scythe.

Interestingly, the scythe morphed and changed from something so mundane into something that one would imagine Death to carry. Ivies crept up the handle and a black wiry pumpkin with an orange glow inside its 'cage' decorated the top like a gothic wrought iron art. The scythe's blade formed like an open bat's wing and seemed to glow with a purple glow before disappearing, receding like fangs back into the handle. It soon formed into a darkly beautiful staff.

The strange and hair rising phenomenon stopped and all flying projectiles dropped to the ground. Olivander blinked, "That happened with Albus except that the wands fused together to become one instead of melding into the scythe…interesting,"

Severus shivered, recalling the feeling of his own wand humming as if wanting to become one with the scythe before finally succumbing to his wish for it to remain as his wand instead of Harry's. Olivander stared at the boy as he stared at the scythe, now staff, with wide wondering eyes. He turned those strange eyes to Olivander, "That was….hauntingly beautiful and bone chilling thrilling! I wonder if that can happen again…"

Olivander shook his head, "I'm afraid not in my lifetime…that was…unexpected…"

Severus shook his head, "Well…what's the damage cost?"

Olivander shook his head, "It was…an heirloom,"

Severus's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. We will go look in a different store for a wand to purchase-,"

Olivander shook his head, "Oh no! The scythe…it was given to my family by Merlin himself with a promise that whomever the staff chose, we must not ask for payment,"

The revelation that it was given, possibly made, by Merlin himself almost cause Severus to faint right there and then but after the half-hearted bicker and bargain between the Potion Master and Wand Maker, they left the shop with the scythe for free. Severus even bargained to pay for the price of the wands absorbed but Olivander will have none of that. It was…an interesting experience.

Well, at least Harry does not live among Muggles nor does he venture into the Muggle World other than Halloween. This way there was no worrying about breeching the Statute of Secrecy. They stopped at Madam Malkin to collect their purchase before promptly returning to the inn that will return Harry to Halloween Town. Harry looked at Severus and thanked him, "Thank you sir. It's very kind of you to make time for me. I'm glad that it is you who helped me with my school purchasing. I'm really nervous had it been for anyone other than you to accompany me,"

Severus was quite surprised by the elaborate thank and honest admission from the boy. He could only blink and say 'welcome' before sending the boy off. Sighing, Severus looked forward to a long discussion with Albus over tea that night. However as he headed to nearest public fireplace, he recalled what he saw when they left Olivander's. It seemed that not only does whatever it was that happened with Harry affect the shop. The road outside were filled with debris and cancelled charms; signboards fallen off along with random roofs and windows.

It makes quite the sight and, expectantly, the people caught in the fiasco glared at Severus and his charge. Keeping the memory to the forefront of his mind, he returned to Hogwarts, ready to discuss the matter with Albus.

Meanwhile, Harry was admiring his new staff. He noticed that the orange glow looked similar to the sun of Halloween Town. Harry stared into the glow with a dreamy smile. He sighed, "In three more days, I'll be studying in a school with humans…"

He yawned and Harry dreamed of flying on broomsticks like the witch sisters, shooting spells with his new staff-wand at miniature Oogie Boogie the Boogieman…


	9. Chapter 8

Harry waited for Hogwarts Express to arrive with the rest of the waiting students who lived in Hogsmeade. There wasn't much and all of them had shifted and put as much distance between them and Harry. Harry, instead of finding it insulting, found it interesting. He even has his hood on. However, Harry forgot that his eyes glow in the dark and the hood helped making the other children notice this. It doesn't help that he was holding that tall staff-wand with skeletal fingers with what they assumed was fingerless gloves made of rotting human flesh…

All in all, they think Harry was Death himself…

Rubeus Hagrid, the man who greeted them at the gate heading to Hogwarts, returned from his toilet break. He was Harry's first meeting with a living giant…or rather half-giant. They had went along like house on fire and this only served the other children to think that Hagrid was going to die. When Hagrid had tried to reason with the other children about Harry being just another student, Harry had cheekily put a bony finger on his lips, telling Hagrid that he will give the surprise away.

Thus it became a game to watch which of the student with realise that he wasn't Death…

So far, no winner yet…

The train arrived and Hagrid had to pull away from their interesting conversation on Thestral that pulled the school carriages to call the First Years for their traditional boat ride. Harry had wanted a foal and Hagrid had promised to call him should he ever come across one. Since no one wanted to ride in a boat with Death in it, Harry have the boat with Hagrid all on their own.

The castle loomed over the dark lake and Harry gasped, "Wow!"

Hagrid grinned, "It's beautiful, ain't it?"

Harry could only breath out, "Yeah…."

The students filtered into the school by Minerva who introduce herself, or re-introduced as in Harry's case, as Prof McGonagall. Harry found himself standing right in front of her with the rest of his peers standing as far away from him as they can. Minerva raised a brow at them and snapped, "Enough! Come forward right this instance! I am not talking to empty air!"

They shuffled around and tried to push the 'bravest' one in front and Harry sighed, stepping up and stood next to the stern Professor, whispering, "They think I'm Death," Being almost as tall as the woman, it was easy for him to whisper to her without the other listening on them, "Why don't we play along?"

Minerva scowled but Harry can see the edge of her tight lips twitching upward, wanting to agree with a smile and let Harry stand beside her as she continue to bark as if he wasn't there, "Well?!"

The students grumbled and finally found enough unfortunate souls to push forward; a tall red head and a pale brunette along with a bushy haired girl. A blond unfortunately stumbled forward and when he realised that he was ahead with the other three, blushed red with anger before realising that Minerva was staring at him with disapproval marring her face. He paled as though all the blood was flushed out of him.

Minerva huffed, "Well! Wasn't that hard now was it? Honestly, are we having Hufflepuff only this year?"

She turned and left them for the traditional stewing in the hallway before returning to call them in. Harry followed her closely behind before the rest of the students followed them, sure that it wasn't any one of them that was the Reaper's 'victim'. When the Great Hall's door opened, they forgot about the Reaper following the Professor and gaped. Harry stared at the candles in childlike wonder, "Magic…"

The blond haired boy looked at him and Harry turned his glowing eyes at him, making the boy blush and paled before quickly looking away, looking almost sick. Harry snickered behind bony fingers at the boy, making him blush again. The bushy haired girl asked the blond boy, "Are you alright?"

He whispered back, "I don't want to die…"

She frowned at his answer before noticing Harry watching them. She gulped and looked away, "Don't look at it,"

A meek answer came from the boy, "Okay…"

The Hall was quiet as they slowly took notice of the tall willowy figure looming over the First Years. It wasn't as tall as some of the senior students but taller than the other First Years, the tallest figure among the small children. Some paled, some frowned, some fainted but overall everyone was curious and superstitious. At the Head Table, Severus sneered and rolled his eyes while inwardly amused by Harry pretending to be Death. Albus blinked and gave a grandfatherly smile and frowned a little at the harmless mischief the boy was playing. He saw Severus enjoying the sight and wondered why the man wasn't scowling at the mischief played by Harry.

He then recalled that Severus has become fond of the Potter heir before recalling that Severus did not see Harry as Potter but as a Skellington. And although the boy was pranking, his form of pranking wasn't one to garner attention but rather playing with their assumptions. Albus could only guess which House the boy will end up in…

He wondered if he should be happy or worried about his hunch…

The Sorting started with a song as usual and slowly students join their Houses. Soon, Harry's name came up; "Skellington, Harry!"

When the tall, thin figure walked forward with its staff, there was a wave of murmuring. Harry pushed back the hood of his school robe and turned, showing his strange features and the murmuring raised into loud gasps and pointing. Severus scowled darkly at his House and they fell silent while Albus raised his goblet, "SILENCE!"

Once the Hall fell silent, he started, "Yes, we have what the Ministry would deem a Creature this year. However," He looked at them with the seriousness that Severus recalled during the war and his own time as student, when Albus weren't as grandfatherly as he current self was, "He is not an object to poke, prod or make fun of. He is a student here and thus must be respected and treated as one!" The student body gulped at the unfamiliar seriousness, "He may be different from us in certain way yet his feelings are not! You are to respect this, understand?"

There were nervous nods of submission from the students and Severus once again recalled the days where Albus was much sterner than he was. More of an authority figure than a friend, Albus controlled the staff and school with cold calculative decisions. Sure, he has his soft side like with the werewolf Lupin but he wasn't as mellow as he was now…

After a moment of silent, Severus nearly spat out his juice when the Sorting Hat called out; "SLYTHERIN!"


	10. Chapter 9

Severus scowled at his newest batch of students. He knew Harry does not sleep and was surprised to find the boy having a calm chess game with the Bloody Baron…in his apartment. It was strange how the ghosts did not appear at the Welcoming Feast last night but Severus suspected that it has something to do with Harry. He then noticed the Baron following Harry about, sharing histories with the boy.

Harry has yet to make a friend that wasn't dead…

And now, it was time for Potion class. As usual in Albus's mad world, Slytherin and Gryffindor in one class…an explosion waiting to happen. Severus hid a grimace and closed the door behind the last student…well, that was he didn't realise that Harry wasn't part of them until the latter practically walked through the door. The class fell silent for something other than Prof Snape's dramatic 'entrance'.

Severus felt his eyebrow twitch, "Po- Skellington…"

Harry would have blush had he any liquid blood left, "Sorry, Professor," He then promptly looked for a seat but realised that everyone had spread out as much as possible, leaving no space for him. Severus sneered, "Malfoy! You partner with Skellington!"

The blond blanched and opened his mouth to protest but a glare from the Professor silenced him on the spot. With as much grumble as he could manage without giving more reason for Severus's ire on him, he made space for Harry. The ghastly boy sat next to him and offered a friendly smile, "Thank you, Draco,"

Draco Malfoy blinked at the strange and scary boy who just walked through a solid door like a ghost. He merely turned his face away, too frightened by his classmate's appearance to act as his father taught him. Class proceeded and Severus launched a quiz. The bushy haired girl almost dominated the class but Severus glared at her and the class when he realised that no one else have answered him. He turned to Harry, "Skellington!"

Harry looked up and smiled, expectations brimming in his feature that Severus almost regretted calling him. But he pressed on, "What will happen if I…?"

He asked the boy three kinds of questions and he answered in detail, although not in a textbook context like Granger. Severus smirked and moved on but other than Granger, Malfoy and Harry, everyone lowered his expectation of the class. Although when it comes to the plants used in potions, the Longbottom heir showed promise. At the end of the class, Severus sneered at them, "Pitiful! I can understand those from Muggle background but those from magical household? These questions are basic of basics and you cannot even give me a variation of the correct answer, pathetic!"

Well, not exactly basic for Harry or Malfoy but the rest were basic and common knowledge. He sniffed at them in disdain and dismissed the class. He sighed as he set to adjust the coming classes to better suite their needs. He maybe rumoured to be unfair between Slytherin and Gryffindor but he was anything but a bad instructor. Although his forced behaviour with the Gryffindor deterred most of them from gaining interest in his class. Although he wondered how Harry come across so much information regarding the Draught of the Living Dead?

Severus shook his head, saying 'Not my problem,' and then set to work on his class adjustment.

Harry noticed that the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, seemed to be isolated by the other students like him. Although in Harry's case, it was blatantly obvious even expected, he could not understand why no one include the girl in their group. Wondering, he sat next to her…by the Lion's table.

Hermione looked up when she felt a rather cold presence next to her and looked up only to choke on her saliva at the recognition. Harry Skellington, the pariah of Hogwarts was sitting next to her like no body's business…at the wrong House's table. She coughed before reminding him, "Your Housemates won't like that you know?"

He turned those nightmarish eyes to her and she felt all blood drain from her face, "Why's that?"

Hermione was prepared for 'Mind your business,' but not 'Why's that?' from the boy beside her and this dimmed her bone numbing fear. She blinked, "Obviously it's because you're a Slytherin and this is the Gryffindor's table! Don't you know about the feud?"

He snorted at her, "Why should I care about some old feud? Nothing to do with the present, are they? I mean, it makes no sense to be mean to someone just because it's expected and its tradition. Bunch of poppycock if you ask me," He then smiled at her and it wasn't one of those psychopath smiles that she would expect of someone who looked like he does but rather a friendly and curious one, "Why are you always alone? It's been a week since school started and I have never seen you with friends,"

Hermione scowled, "Well, I don't see you hanging around with the other Snakes either,"

Harry blinked, "Oh, it was expected of me. I mean, I'm not exactly human and though it does get lonely sometime with no one to talk to, I knew it'll take some works for the ice to melt between me and you humans. But I do have a friend in Slytherin,"

Hermione blinked, "Who?"

Harry grinned and she flinched at the rows of dagger-like teeth, "The Bloody Baron!"

She scowled, "He's a ghost!"

He frowned and Hermione found that she preferred his sharp grin over a frown or a scowl from this particular person, "Well, I'm not human and I'm much closer to a ghost than a human so it's alright," He shrugged the topic off and turned back his thoughts to her, "But that aside, you're a human; a living, breathing, warm human. So why are you avoided?"

Hermione blinked at the honest question and felt herself choking back her self-doubt and loneliness, "Apparently I'm too bossy and insufferable Know-It-All. Not even the Ravens like me,"

Harry huffed, "Pfft! Them Ravens are just jealous! I notice that you are brilliant but maybe you are just trying too hard to try and fit in with the Magical Society. Prof Snape told me they don't take kindly being intruded upon by interlopers, namely the Muggleborns. The Headmaster has been trying to petition a new class where the Muggleborn are to learn the etiquettes norm to the Magical Society but the snooty higher class always turn it away,"

Hermione watched him, "And you know this why?"

He snickered, "Did you know ghosts love to gossip?"

And with that, Harry gained a friend among the living. Severus doesn't know what to make of the development although Minerva was cheering them on whenever they came across the two walking or sitting together, heads down to peer over a thick tome or other. But this only served to isolate the two even further by their Housemates.

One evening after the first class using wand magic started, which was Charm, and everyone gaped at the revelation that the odd staff was really Harry's 'wand', Harry found Hermione being backed into the wall by some older girls. He frowned at the sight as one girl pushed her hard against the wall and called her mean names.

One was in the middle of telling Hermione to stuff her overgrown brain where the sun don't shine because no one wanted to hear anything from her, the teacher's pet, and making others feeling stupid, when Harry growled, "Stop that!"

The girl glared at the voice and lost some of her righteous fire when she saw who was talking to her but she stood her ground, "Back off, Snake! This is the Lion's business!"

Another girl piped up, taking courage from her friend's action of defiance, "Yeah! Go join a circus or something where you belong, freak show!"

Harry felt anger bubbled up in his chest and hissed, his pale eyes flashing with deadly warning, "She's my friend and I do not take kindly of people who treats my friends so shamefully!"

Students stood around them, taking notice of the exchange and among them, some of his peers and Housemates. The girl, leading the others, sneered, "No one ask for your opinion, freak!" She made a point by shoving Hermione hard against the wall with a smirk and the poor witch stumbled and fell down. The girls giggled, forgetting Harry for a while. It was an unforgettable mistake…

Harry's eyes flashed and unholy green flames seemed to burst out from him as though he had swallowed the flames as he roared, "I SAID LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET IT TERRIBLY!" The girls screamed and shrieked, running away from him as others stepped back from the frightening sight of a head on fire. A nearby hovering Nearly Headless Nick clapped his ghostly hands, "Bravo! Bravo my boy, excellent showmanship!" His exclamations garnered some confused look from the spectators around…

Harry growled and hissed until the girls disappeared before calming down, the flames dousing itself as his head cooled down in more literal way than mere words. He knelt before Hermione and reached out a skeletal fingered hand, "Are you alright? Are you hurt, Hermione?"

Hermione was staring at him with wide eyes. Harry had established himself as being a non-human, not really alive in some terms but her easy friendship with him had dulled that fact. When his head burst into flame, her instinctual fear returned and she almost cringed when he turned his head, now back to normal, to her and extended a helping hand. Then she realised that he was watching her, a dismayed looked entering his eyes as he wondered if he has lost her friendship with his brash temper.

Hermione shook her instincts fiercely and shoved it in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind that she will only sometime take out to observe and recall in the near future of Harry's inhuman side. She shakily accepted his extended hand and Harry gave her a brilliant, charming smile as he pulled her to her feet. Hermione smiled and sniffed away the tears of terror, "I'm fine. Thank you, Harry," She expressed this by throwing her arms about his bony and looming frame, gifting him a thankful, friendly hug.


	11. Chapter 10

Severus was drinking some strong tea as he waited for the students to leave his office. He doesn't know how or when it happened but his office has not only been infested by one Harry Skellington but now that infestation has been joined by another that goes by the name of Hermione Granger. Granted that they don't disturb him or making a mess of his office, however it has started to resemble a kind of nursery with the kind of things he found poking up his backside whenever he sat on his couch or crunching under the hard soles of his shoes when he walked.

For some reason he even expect them to appear there every morning and every evening before dinner and Severus wondered if he has begotten a kind of illness. As usual, Harry was trying to teach Hermione chess which the girl failed spectacularly at. Although as of late they were joined by either the Bloody Baron or Nearly Headless Nick. That or they were trying to put two minds together to help each other in school's assignment. Sometimes when he was marking the papers, they will help him with creative sarcasms remarks with the dunderheads that obviously looking forward to failing his class.

But sometimes they spend too long in his office and Severus had to remind them of theirs classes or their curfew….although the latter hardly matter to Harry because he will only appear in Severus's apartment later. He really needed to have a talk with Albus about Harry's nocturnal side…or rather his lack of need to sleep. Looking at the time, Severus drawled, "You are going to have your flight lesson in the next 15 minutes. I suggest a light breakfast and hurry to class,"

Harry stood up and with a quick 'thanks,' snatched a sandwich from the plate serving Severus's breakfast. Hermione blushed and stared at the remaining sandwiches and Severus sighed, handing the plate to offer them to her. She bashfully accepted one and thanked him profusely before rushing after Harry. Bloody Baron rumbled with laughter, "They are like your own broods now, aren't they?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'd rather not see that way,"

They were half a minute late but Madam Hooch merely gave them the evil eye, along with their respective Houses. Hermione took the remaining broom which was right across Harry. The class was direct with no distraction other than that First Years were not allowed to participate in Quidditch; Wizarding World's equivalent to Football or Soccer. But the first trial was to measure their compatibility with flying.

This can be seen from how the flying instruments react to their witch or wizard. Hermione showed how much she don't want to be in the air with only a broom for her safety while for some reason Harry's broom won't react. When even Hermione's broom finally, reluctantly, reached her grasp, Harry realised that he was the only one who has yet to grab his broom. Noticing how Malfoy who stood next to him were giving him the evil eye for making their House the butt of a joke among the Gryffindor, Harry decided to use a little force.

Madam Hooch was wondering on how Skellington was going to fly what with his staff being in the way when the broom he was to use for practice burst into flame. Malfoy shrieked from the shock of the broom suddenly bursting into flame and Harry…Harry was staring at the dark spot of what was once the school's broom as if it was something incomprehensible and the other students could only sympathise with him. Madam Hooch approached him to ask whether he was alright and unhurt when suddenly the staff flew out of his hand and swoop Skellington off his feet.

Prof Quirrel was not in his class as he should and he was watching the students practicing flying for the first time, for most, when he saw what happened with the Skellington boy. Across him, Severus just had his class done and was heading for the infirmary to check on his potions supplies when he too saw the same thing. Dark menace whispering in his ears; Quirrel get ready to do as he was asked to amuse his Master but then he heard Severus cursing darkly and their eyes met.

Severus growled, "What are you doing out here?! Shouldn't you be in class?!"

Quirrel stuttered, "I-I'm…"

Another collective of panicking shrieks and Severus growled, "Blast it all!" He glared at Quirrel and the man have half a mind to just head for class but a stronger force was controlling, "You! Get to class!" With a swish of his cloak, Severus was off to the field. Quirrel grumbled darkly, "Just you wait Snape! I'll get you! Get to class…what am I, a student?!"

He turned to the window to do as his master bid when another professor rushed him by. Minerva scowled at him, "Quirinus! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching? Get to class already!" With that she glared at him but was prompted by the shrieking outside to hurry to the flying lesson. Meanwhile Quirrel really starting to feel like a student playing hooky and started to look for a more hidden alcove to do what his master bid him to do like a mindless ghoul.

Unfortunately just as he found the best spot, Peeves flew over and started to shoot him with Dung-bombs much to his parasite's chagrin…

Meanwhile outside was a different kind of pandemonium altogether. Harry was zooming about out of control and faster than Madam Hooch's standard school broom to catch up with. Below were a myriad of cacophony, calling out if both fear and excitement. Minerva and Severus arrived scant seconds after the other and the Transfiguration professor watched with trepidation pumping her bloodstream and she clung to Severus like a lifeline, "Oh Merlin! Please, Severus, do something!"

It wasn't uncommon for the other teachers to ask Severus for favours unbefitting of their age or genders, such as helping him reorganise old ledgers and the likes, due to him being the youngest man around. But seldom did they ask him for something as serious as this. Severus gulped and nodded before stepping forward. He took in a deep breath, a little terrified of showing them his latest invention.

Minerva and Hooch had shared an equal look of confusion when Severus ignored all the brooms around him and instead took a relaxing yet alert stance in the middle of the green pasture used for flying class. Then right before their eyes a miracle that many have searched for in vain occurred; Severus dangled several feet off the air without support, causing the cacophony of voices to fell silent. He ignored all this.

Harry's little voice, small despite his tall looming built called out in fear, "Prof Snape sir!"

Deciding that he was stable enough, Severus started a series of complicated steps that make him looked part smoke, part man as he glided through the air like a graceful figure skater, chasing after the wayward staff. After a series of near and death defying stunts between the two of them; Severus finally managed to latch on the staff. Below they watched on as Severus held onto the staff as if a man holding onto his only thread to redemption. Flurries of shadow followed the streaking orange glow as they twist and turn in the wide open sky. At moments, it seemed as though they will continue on to streak right through the blue dome of the sky only to turn sharply and return to Earth.

Then, in anti-climactic moment, they returned to the school and from a speck of shadow grew larger and larger as they lowered to the ground. Severus returned to his solid form once he felt his feet firmly planted onto the green grasses of Hogwarts. Hooch and Minerva gave a collective sigh of relief and went to them, "Harry, Severus!"

Harry climbed off his staff and stared at the item in his hand with a frown, "That wasn't very nice,"

Severus bent over, a little winded and more than exhausted. It was the longest he has ever done with his experimental magic trick. Minerva checked on him, "Are you alright, Severus?"

Severus straightened only to sway a little but quickly shook the fatigue out of his sluggish mind, "Just….a little…tired," He swallowed several time to wet his dry throat.

Hooch asked Harry, "Skellington, what just happened?!"

Harry turned his eyes to her, the top of his head reaching her nose, "Well….the staff…it was jealous that I want to mount something other than it so…it made a show that I can use it like a broom…"

Hooch scowled, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Harry looked at her, "You believe me when I said it was the staff and not me?"

Hooch huffed, "I have been around children longer than Severus and I know when a child was excited or scared when flying. Differencing their lies when doing such stunts has become part of my expertise. You are most certainly unhappy and might I said, scared through the whole fiasco?"

Harry nodded, "I'm more scared that I would lose my head than on falling, actually. My body aren't exactly made for such stunts, you know,"

Hooch frowned, "What?"

Harry promptly plucked his head off, "Well…it would be a very bad thing to lose my head now, would it? How would I learn to be a proper wizard if I lost my head and how would I talk then? Not everyone understand sign language you know,"

There was a collective groan and 'eew' from the students and Hooch stared at the dissected part with wide eyes. Severus sighed and rushed forward just in time to catch the older professor as her eyes rolled upward and she faint out cold…


	12. Chapter 11

It was almost Halloween and Harry was jumping off the walls. The other in his dorm could not understand why he was so excited about the festivities but Harry could care less, in fact he was rather insulted by their lack enthusiasm. So, unhappy, he phased out of his shared room like a ghost and went to search for Hermione. As part of his practice to become Jack's successor, he had roped all the other ghostly residents of Hogwarts to play the part in the coming Halloween.

Every ghosts were set to scare the living residents of Hogwarts and though they do not understand the sudden rise of activities from the dead, the other students and some of the teachers were part amused part annoyed by the jump scares. And through Harry's help Albus has managed to stop Peeves from throwing items at the students, the poltergeist were just as happy to play other much harmless pranks on the students that can scare them witless.

Discovering this use, Albus had set the Poltergeist a special haunting place; the forbidden third floor. Harry knew what was on the third floor, charmed to look especially abandoned and forbidding, having phased through some of the walls during his late night exploring on the second day of his stay in Hogwarts. Frankly saying, he was both delighted and a little disturbed by the idea of the guardian of the dead guarding a trapdoor. In respect for the Cerberus's job, he had stayed away from the floor since.

Unfortunately, he had caught up to Hermione who was walking behind two of her Housemates; the red head Weasley called Ron and Neville Longbottom whose name was only known to Harry because Severus was especially worried about the boy's tendency to explode cauldrons though his essay works was remarkable when it has nothing to do with something other than plants, just as the moving staircase they were on moved to the third floor.

Floating down from where he stood on the fourth floor, Harry called out, "Hermione!"

She looked up to see him 'walking' on air as though there was an invisible staircase beneath him. She smiled, "Hi…"

Harry frowned, "Why are you so sad? It's Halloween!" Somewhere inside the third floor's corridor, they heard Peeves making a racked and the shrieking sounds of Ron and Neville as they ran from the poltergeist. Harry frowned, "Oh no, that's not good…"

Hermione looked at where he was looking and frowned, "Well, it is the third floor. We shouldn't be here,"

Harry shook his head, "No, the corridor's safe except for Peeves. It's the door there…" Just as he said this, Mr Filch the Caretaker of Hogswart with his cat Mrs Norris came out of the corridor, "I thought I heard voices…" He mumbled when he saw the two standing by the stairs, "Well, what are you standing here for?! This is the forbidden floor!"

Harry smiled, purposely turning his head 180 degree to unnerve the man, "We know, the stairs don't though,"

Shaking his head, Filch growled, "Well, go someplace else…" As he grumbled this, he left the two just as the two voices from the other two students can be heard screaming faintly. Being old, Filch didn't hear it but Harry and Hermione do.

They turned just in time to see Ron and Neville coming out of the dusty corridor, both pale like death warmed over. Hermione stared at the two as they bend to catch their breath, "Are you alright?"

Neville whimpered, "J-just…just stay away from here….next time…." He then became distracted by Harry turning his head back to its proper position. Ron nodded vigorously next to him, not seeing the disturbing sight as he was bent over to catch his bearing, "Y-yeah…"

As they walked down the steps back to second floor, Hermione asked Harry, "So what about the door on the third floor?"

Ron looked at the ghastly boy with a betrayed look in his eyes, "What?! You know?!"

Harry shrugged, the motion causing Neville to flinch, "Well, I bet you saw the Cerberus there," Ron blinked, "That three headed dog? What the bloody hell does that thing doing there?" Hermione frowned beside him, "A Cerberus, in school? Isn't that…dangerous…?"

Harry grinned a daggered smiled, "Well, what does dogs do, Hermione?"

Neville, perturbed by the smile, gulped and answered instead, "Um…guard?"

Harry softened his smile, "Precisely. So leave the thing alone…" He then turned to Hermione, "Hermione, want to come to Severus's office with me? We could finish that Herbology project there!" Glad for the distraction, Hermione nodded and the two leave the other two boys alone with their thoughts of what a gigantic three headed mutt would guard in a place like their school.

Halloween was about to take place but Harry noticed that Hermione's mood has yet to improve. Instead it looked worse as the week progresses since the discovery of the Cerberus. That day in Charm, he received his answer through the form of Draco Malfoy. Hermione was sitting next to Harry who sat next to Draco Malfoy. The proud blond was having trouble with his levitation charm and she tried to help improve his pronunciation.

Malfoy's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson who sat behind her, since Hermione basically sat in a nest of Snakes instead of with her Lions, hissed, "Leave him alone, Mudblood!"

Prof Flitwick was too busy with a Gryffindor who had just exploded his feather into flames so he didn't hear the quiet scorn. Harry glared at the girl but the damage was done. When class was over, Hermione had dashed off on her own before Harry could stop her. Behind him, Parkinson sneered, "Serve the peasant well. Think she's fitting to sit with us, bah! Not even in her dream!"

Beside her, Draco Malfoy sneered, "Serve the Mudblood good. Think that just because she have Skellington and the teachers in her pocket that she's good enough to teach us real wizards and witches. Not even her only _friend_ is human!"

Parkinson friend, Tracey Davis, nodded, "I bet she has no friend even in Gryffindor!" The girls cackled over this until they realised that Harry was looking at them with deadened eyes. Shivering at the unnatural eyes, they quickly shuffled past him. But Malfoy unfortunately found his arm being grabbed by Harry's claw like fingers. He pulled, "Let go, Bone Freak!"

To be honest, Harry never immersed himself with the Slytherin's house rivalry with the rest of the school or why they find his friendship Hermione detestable. He never took the time to understand his Housemates for they never approach him, believing that pushing his presence on them will only push them away. He now found it…troubling…

This feud, this House rivalry, this hatred of Muggleborn…it has never disturbed him before. The only time he breeched the barrier that stood between him and the rest of his school was when he made friend with Hermione and when he stopped her from being bullied openly…

Openly, if she wasn't bullied openly then…was she bullied behind him?

This doesn't sit well with him. He recalled the time spent with her; she was always alone, always with him. He found himself gripping Draco's arm and ignoring the boy at first authoritative demand, then threat and soon become begging for him to let his arm go. Harry, not realising that his eyes burned with hellish green flames the more he realised this disturbing facts, glared at his roommate, "Draco Malfoy," His voice was deep, dark and almost guttural, unnatural for someone of his age or stature.

Draco gulped thickly, his voice small and almost a squeak, "Yes?"

Harry smiled a far from friendly smiled, "From this day onward, you are _my_ friend,"

Draco frowned at the sudden declaration, "What? No!"

Harry's grip tightened and pulled him closer and Draco flinched from the strength in those seemingly brittle fingers and the chill billowing at his face despite the flame barely licking his skin. Those eyes, those depthless, endless burning gaze seared itself into his mind as he was forced to look at the ghastly boy right in his eyes. Harry growled, "You are _my_ friend and _no one_ else, understood?"

Draco shivered as the chill of his breath entered the blonde's lungs and nodded, "Yes…" His voice was weak and he was barely holding onto his bladder. Harry then smiled wider but it only make his existing one sharper and more dangerous, "Good. Then anyone who is _my_ friend will also be _your_ friend, understood?"

Draco's eyes widened as he realised what the statement meant for him, "B-but…!"

Harry snapped his free bony fingers and Draco's protest fell short before it could fully bloom, "Understood?" He repeated. Draco gulped and looked all around him for help but to the other students, though they pity him and his goons tried to help him, in their eyes Harry Skellington was a looming nightmare. They don't dare to cross him…especially while looking like that…

Realising finally that he was on his own, Draco relented him freedom of making friends at his leisure, "Yes…"

The flames receded and although Harry was back as he usually were it does not take the terror of what he was and what they knew him capable of away. He let Draco go, "Now where I go, you must come and whom I talk to you must join. Isn't that is what friends are for, Draco?"

Draco nodded, still too frightened to say otherwise but this does not seem to fit Harry's standard of friendship so he repeated his question darkly, "Draco?"

Draco whimpered, "Yes,"

"Good," He then added cheerfully, "Call me Harry!"


	13. Chapter 12

One more class 'till Halloween Feast and Harry has yet to meet Hermione due to their differing classes since Charm. Beside him, Draco grumbled quietly. As they sat through their History of Magic class that seemed to be set on an eternal loop of Goblin Warfare Draco wondered why the Skellington boy, who was aloof but friendly most of the time, suddenly decided to force him, a Malfoy of all people to become his friend. But worse, he implicated that being Skellington's friend meant becoming the Mudblood Granger's friend!

Draco was confused, actually. He was frightened of Skellington but the boy proven to be a resourceful partner in class and projects. He sat with Granger most of the time outside of Potion but since Skellington was an excellent student despite his odd wand and use of magic, Draco surmised that sitting next to him in class would benefit him academically in the long term, though most definitely not much in social standing which was also important for a Malfoy. This was the reason why he sat so close to the Granger girl by default, but that day was the first time that she ever addressed him.

Soon, class was over and Draco slunk off after Skellington to the Great Hall. He noticed that since the declaration of him being Skellington's friend, no one come near or talk to him. In fact he was sure that everyone avoided making eye contact with him! Huffing in annoyance, he stabbed his pumpkin pie. He also noticed that Skellington seemed to favour anything pumpkin to the point of obsession. He recalled seeing the ghastly boy helping the Groundkeeper with the school's pumpkin patch.

Up at the head table where the teachers sat, Albus grinned at the grinning pumpkins floating over the hall. He leaned over to Severus, "The pumpkins this year are most invigorating!" Severus looked up from his pumpkin soup, agreeing silently. It was hard for Hagrid and Filch to find a fresh image to carve into the pumpkins but this year they somehow managed to 'draw' on the pumpkin. But when he saw that several of them were the faces of Jack Skellington and his wife Sally, Severus have an idea why Harry seldom showed up to his office and apartment as of late.

The boy has skills with the knives; _that_ Severus can guarantee from his experience by watching Harry in his Potion class…

Back at the Slytherin's table, Harry was scanning the Gryffindor's table and much to his chagrin he could not find Hermione. This was killing his mood for Halloween. It was his birthday too…or death-day since he did die and came back to life on Halloween 8 years ago, depending on one's view. He also has mixed feelings about the holiday. On one part it was his birthday and the most important day of the year for him, his father, mother and all of Halloween residents. Halloween was their life, their purpose, their reason for existing.

On another…it was the day his mortal parents were murdered…and the day he lost everything to a psychopath; a loving parents, a normal childhood. But most of all, he could not understand what he should feel about their death anniversary. In Halloween Town, it was a cause for celebration but it felt wrong to do that since he can't exactly talk to the dead here. Well, there was the ghost but that was different. He should feel something but Harry was confused…

Draco grumbled into his pumpkin juice, having tried to converse with others when he saw Skellington distracted but they all either ignored him and turn away and start a different conversation with another. He was being literally isolated here! Then, just when he thought it couldn't get worse, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Prof Squirrel appeared to announce dramatically, "TROLL! There's troll in the dungeon…thought you should know…"

It was pandemonium…

Draco only remembered panicking, being told to go to the dorm and moving when he felt familiar claws grabbing him along with, "We need to find Hermione, she doesn't know!"

Now he found himself staring in fear with Skellington at the lumbering troll as they hid around the corner with stench that could knock off a giant along with Weasley and Longbottom. He whimpered, "Can't we get a Professor?"

Harry glared at the sweating blonde, "Can you run fast enough?"

Ron and Neville shared a look. Ron was feeling guilty about bad mouthing Hermione when they were in Herbology for trying to help him with his plant while Neville has always been helped by Hermione and he also saw Hermione running off in tears. He would have followed but since she hid herself in the girl's lavatory, it would be extremely strange and inappropriate for a boy to hang around such a place. They had gone off to fetch Hermione when they were joined by a worried Harry and a confused Malfoy.

They had been sure that the troll was as Quirrel said; in the dungeon. But apparently the troll has wandered somehow away from the dungeon and toward where Neville saw Hermione disappeared off to. He gulped, "This is bad, Hermione's in the lavatory!"

Ron shivered, "Maybe she had gone off to the library?"

Their hopes were dashed when the four boys heard a familiar scream. Harry was used to scream, enjoyed it even but this sort of scream…especially from a friend…he does not like this scream. This was a bad sort of scream. Without really thinking, he dashed forward just as the troll swings its club and crashed through the stalls like breaking dominos. He heard the others coming after him and found Hermione cowering under a sink.

Ron called out, "Hermione!"

She looked at them and saw Harry with three more boys. She screamed, "Help!"

Harry took action and jumped onto the troll's warts covered back. Neville felt a strange sort of feeling overcome him and rushed under the swinging arms and reached for Hermione. Draco has his wand out but no spell come to mind. He saw Skellington tried to turn the troll's head and Weasley throwing debris of broken stalls at the troll while Longbottom tried to help Granger from under the sink. He then turned around and ran as though his life depended on it…

" _Can you run fast enough_?"

Harry felt the troll's meaty fingers grabbed his skinny body and slammed him into the wall; his head came off and was covered by a wooden plank. He did not see as Neville was thrown off by swinging club and crash into Ron who was holding a rather sharp broken piece of wood. But he can hear Hermione…she was screaming…and it was cut short…

Draco was running and running, in his mind a thousand scenario. But he knew they were just imaginations and yet…he finally crashed into someone and he looked up over a length of white hair and into blue eyes that does not twinkle. He sobbed, "Headmaster…Skellington…Granger…"

No more words were exchanged as Draco took off running, followed by Albus and Minerva along with Quirrel. Along the way they came across Severus who was limping. They reached the lavatory just in time to hear the screaming cut short. Draco felt his world turned cold...

Albus almost killed the troll in his anger…

Minerva was helping Ron up and gasped at the wood embedded deep inside Neville's gut…

Severus managed to find Harry's head and found his body over a broken toilet leaking water…

But Hermione…Hermione was….


	14. Chapter 13

Harry laid in bed, his arms and spine broken and ribcage crushed from where the troll had grabbed him mercilessly. His head was bruised and he was almost brained but Severus managed to save him before the troll crush him. He had tried to reason with the troll but the troll wasn't in its right mind and all he heard was; kill and crush. Its mind was muddled and it wasn't normal. Harry knew this and tried to bring sense back to the troll but…it had roared in pain and in turn wished to visit the same pain to Harry…

Now, he woke up with his head resting on a pillow while his body lay mangled on the bed. He heard moaning and sobbing, the denial and the taste of death in the air. He then noticed a pale faced Draco Malfoy who was staring at nothing. Blinking, he asked, "Draco?"

The blonde winced and turned empty eyes at him. His voice was monotone and it was more terrible than hearing the loud sobbing, "I ran…I ran fast…" His face scrunched up and tears, fat and hot, welled up and ran down his face, "I ran fast, Skellington! I tried-," He choked, "I tried to be quick about it, I promise!" He looked at the boy and Harry saw the lost innocence breaking the boy apart, "I promised…" He threw his face into the white sheets covering the hospital bed and sobbed loudly, repeating over and over that he ran fast as he could, that he tried and he tried and tried and tried…

Harry has never cried since he became a Skellington. There was nothing to cry over, nothing to feel sorrow for. Death was a metaphor to him, something that has already happened. He never had to…mourn…before. He then realised why Draco was so broken and why the people beyond the curtains were moaning and crying; someone had died.

He asked, "Draco? What about Hermione? Is she okay? What…what happened with the troll?"

Draco sobbed, "I killed her…"

"What?"

Draco looked up, face red and nose running, "I killed her, Skellington! I killed Granger, Merlin!" He threw his hands against the bedding, "If I hadn't said those things, if I hadn't….Merlin, Skellington! I killed her! I drove her there and then the troll- I killed her!"

Harry was confused as the boy beat himself up for the consequence of his action. The curtain was pushed aside and a white faced Severus appeared. He limped at Draco and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. He then noticed Harry who was staring at him with wide questioning eyes. Harry croaked, "Professor?"

Severus bit his lip and shook his head, his voice detached from what he really felt as he answered, "Weasley had a mild concussion and a twisted ankle. Longbottom…Longbottom have a wooden stake stuck into his abdomen but it did not hurt anything vital. He is currently recuperating…"

Harry pushed, "And Hermione?"

Severus continued but not with the answer that Harry wanted, "Skellington have both arms broken, one dislocated, a broken spine, his ribcage cracked and crushed, piercing his lungs and crushing his heart…a bump on the back of his head and bruise,"

Harry frowned, "Sir, how about Hermione?! I don't care about me, I'm already dead!"

Severus turned dead eyes to him, finally making eye contact, "Granger is…she is gone…" He shook his head and pulled Malfoy, "Come along Malfoy, you need to sleep," With that they were gone, leaving Harry to his thought.

That night Harry's mind was in a jumble. He never felt sorrow or any sort of depression. He has no reason so. His mind was a big block of puzzle that he could not make sense of. As he was rolling this in his mind, he recalled seeing through the gaps of his curtain that worked as a 'wall' between his bed and the rest of the world, the sight of a woman whose hair resembled Hermione sobbing and barely capable of walking as she leaned heavily on a man. They were her parents and they looked…

His mind shuttered then…he could not perceive it, could not understand it…

Harry woke up to a familiar feeling playing with his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Sally combing his hair, her large expressive eyes sad. She say him awake and kissed him before moving away to call on someone, "Jack,"

Soon, the tall King of Fear walked through the curtain and found his son looking at him with something unfamiliar in his eyes. Harry watched his father as the skeleton took up his son head and cradled him like a babe, "Oh Harry…"

He knew what Harry need; a closure. So he brought his son to the side of Hermione Granger, pale as a corpse and just as pretty. But Harry could not accept this sort of pretty, Hermione wasn't supposed to be that pale. She was vibrant, brown and pretty like fall forest. So he looked at his father, "Can't we ask Doctor to bring her back like he brought me back?"

Jack sighed, "I have proposed to her parents through Albus however…human does not see such resurrection the same way we do Harry. They see it as something going against the order of nature, a blasphemous existence. She will not be loved or cherished as she once was. It was tempting, but not enough for her parents,"

Harry frowned, "Then why don't we adopt her? She could be my sister?"

Jack gave his son an affectionate chuckled that was hollow of humour, "No Harry, that will be very rude to her parents,"

Harry scowled, confused and determined, "But Father, I want her by my side. She's my friend and important to me,"

Jack looked at the head in his hand, looking at the boy seriously, "Harry, listen to me. It might be wonderful for you, but what of Hermione? Her parents still alive and we will be stealing her away from them. Would she want to be separated from her parents? You may love her, but they love her more and it will be a cruel thing to do to her,"

Harry stared at his father and what the words carry. Beyond the door where Hermione's body were kept, the Granger's returned to collect her body. At that moment they caught sight of the skeleton who offered to bring their daughter back. At first enraged, Mrs Granger started forward when a God awful wail reached their ears. It sounded like a child and a monster at the same time. A creature that looked like a life-sized ragdoll moved by the door and hugged the tall skeleton.

The Granger then realised that they were not the only distressed by the loss such young flame. The screaming, wailing voice made them recall of Hermione's letter; about a strange, monstrosity of a boy who was neither alive nor dead, her precious first friend; Harry Skellington.

The boy was there when it happened; he had tried to save her. He failed and now he saw what his failure has done. And like the other three boys, they couldn't blame him. Even more so unlike the other three boys in which two had hurt her feelings badly, this one was her steady friend. Who had shielded her from most bullies, who had helped her in her studies, who had taken walks, visited libraries and discussed ideas with her; that boy must have been the most hurt of all those included in the tragedy.

Mrs Granger entered the room, to the surprise of the Skellington and although she was a little afraid of the strange creatures, she reached out for the head between them and took it gently to her bosom, crying, "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter. It's not your fault. You've tried, you've tried…"


	15. Chapter 14

Tragedies were never pretty and funerals never easy. But like the seasons, everything moves on. One thing that changed was that Draco never speak ill of Muggleborn, scorning and cringing at the idea that their death, or anyone, was anything good. He learned so early in life that life was not something exchangeable, not for status or power. Ron learned to be nicer, kinder in his words toward others though still brash in action. Neville learned to stand up for others, in ways that he wasn't able to for Hermione who was always nice to him. However, Harry does not. He neither moved nor talked and it was worrying.

Winter has begun and Harry has yet to return to class. He still lay in the infirmary and the boys always brought him treats and homework to look over. Harry has yet to heal and not just in body but also in mind and heart. He took Hermione's death the hardest. Each of the boys held guilt of being incapable of saving their friend but Harry was the closest to her.

One day, Dr Finkelstein visited him and declared that although Severus's potions were handy in healing the body faster than common medicine, the fact remained that Harry was made with science and magic combined. In fact, for some reason, his body has started to rot again. A discussion was made and another face appeared by Harry's bedside; Nicholas Flamel.

Nicholas looked over the boy. Harry blinked back, "Yes, sir? How can I help you?" Harry didn't want to talk but the man doesn't seem to want to go away so he spoke, although his voice was raw from lack of use. He has not spoken in such a long time. The stranger smiled; it was strange but not the strangest. So he smiled, "My name in Nicholas and I am here to help with your body,"

Harry scowled, currently not happy with the idea, "I'd thank you but I don't feel like walking about anymore,"

Nicholas blinked and suddenly understood why the boy has yet to heal his body; his heart was in need of healing first. The boy needed to mourn properly. So he sat by the boy, "Why is that?"

Harry blinked and though he tried not to, his eyes watered with murky, black tears that reminded Nicholas of the time when mascara was not waterproofed. 'Why?' He wondered and his mind grappled for an answer. No one ever wondered or asked why he stopped talking so it took him awhile to search for a reason, "Because Hermione…she won't be able to walk or run anymore. Not like me," He closed his dark eyes, "I know everyone said its okay but…it's not, is it?"

Nicholas did not say anything, merely wait. He believed that the boy needed an ear that does not judge or interrupt so he waited. Soon enough, Harry continued, "Draco apologised over and over. I know he feels guilty and I think he blame himself….Ron too. They were mean to her, even though Ron was in the same House as her. They were especially mean that Halloween and she went off crying. Neville blame himself because he never stood up for her, you see? But…but I was always there!"

Harry sniffed, "She was bullied. I thought it stopped after I told off those girls. But it doesn't! Why didn't I see it? I was so happy to be her friend but…she has no other and I didn't think anything was wrong! I didn't think that being Muggleborn was so bad in my House. I never tried to listen properly, to join in their conversation. I was in my happy little world…I was IGNORANT!" He snarled the last word so fiercely that Nicholas jumped a bit in his chair from the burst of flames that came from the animated head.

"And now…she's…dead…and she won't come back, not like me…"

Nicholas realised the reason why the boy was so broken. Harry Skellington might be dead and yet he move and talk and breathe like a living being. It confused and hurt the boy badly that his friend died but could not come back like him, that she will forever be still under ground while he move and enjoy whatever version of life he was having. The boy felt that his existence was unfair to her. And by refusing to move or talk, in a way the boy was playing dead.

Here his body lay broke, mending but broken still. His injuries would have killed anyone else instantly and yet here he waited for it to heal. Nicholas sighed, "I don't think it is right for you to give up either, Harry,"

The boy looked at the stranger who had appeared out of nowhere, who listened until he let it all out and still did not look at him like a monster. Other than the fact that Nicholas was here to help with the project on Harry's body, Albus had called on the man who was human yet lived for three centuries long to talk to a boy who was an immortal of his own design. Only an immortal can understand the pain of another immortal and though Jack was an immortal of his kind, he was dead and only understood death and life of the undead. But what Harry needed was someone who has gone through life and experience death of another like Harry. So here Nicholas sat to share his wisdom with the young undead immortal, "Harry, Hermione live as long as you do. In here," He pointed to the boy's mind and then the boy's un-beating heart, "And in here,"

Nicholas smiled kindly, "I have lived long and experience precious life that wasted and died before me while I continue to live and breathe…unfair? Perhaps so but that is the life I have cursed myself with. But while I live and breathe those who have lived and died also lives and breathes through me; my memories and affection for them and them for me. Life is all about moving and constantly changing like the seasons. If humans are comparable to the four seasons, then the immortals are like those countries which only have one season throughout the year; unchanging yet moving. Does that mean it is unfair for the other the four seasons countries?"

Harry shook his head, or rather tried to, and Nicholas continued, "If you believe that you have failed her by being unable to save her then I will promise you that you failed her more by refusing life; life that she should have but was stolen from her. Why don't you, young Harry, live life in her stead?"

Harry stared at him, trying to comprehend but being so young unable to. So Nicholas laughed at his confused stare and gave it to him simple, "Live for her, Harry, live for her memories and create more to share with her,"

Harry frowned and tried to tilt his head, "I don't really get all that but are you telling me…that I will make Hermione sad if I do nothing?"

Nicholas nodded, "In a way, yes,"

Harry sighed, "Okay, I'll try for Hermione. I'll even study as much as she would have wanted to,"

Nicholas laughed affectionately and petted the boy's head, "Atta boy! Now, I am here to help put you back together again like Humpty-Dumpty," Here Harry gave him a confused look, "Never mind, maybe one of your friend will tell you. But, as it were, I will help Prof Snape and Dr Finkelstein to put you back together. You'll be running before you know it!"

That evening, after Nicholas left Harry to think over their discussion of life and death through the eyes of an immortal, the boys visit him. Draco and Ron as usual was bickering over a game of chess and Neville sat next to Harry's table where his head rest and tried to read a text of Transfiguration. The scent of his rotting body never seemed to deter them. In fact after finding out why it smelled bad, they learned the Bubble-Head Charm so that they can breathe despite the acrid stench. The stench was held only to his bed by a special containment charm. Nicholas was using similar charm while talking to Harry so Harry didn't question why his face had looked all funny when the man was visiting.

Harry watched them and felt a pang of loss as he could imagine Hermione sitting by Neville and help him figure out the text. But Nicholas words came back; "Live for Hermione,"

Neville looked up from the book that still deluded him. He thought he heard Harry. Since Hermione's death, the boy never speaks no matter what they say to him. He then froze when he saw Harry crying black tears. Neville quickly stood up and asked Harry if he's alright. This action took the attention of the others and soon they were mourning together for the first time since Hermione's tragedy.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Guys and gals! Thank you so much for your reviews and comments! Really keep me going. Update will slow periodically because I like writing multiple chapters before posting. Also, I already posted my older HP fanfic work: "Samhain" and "aLiCE". Also look out for my Frozen crossover with Phantom of the Opera: Snowdrops and Roses! Just go to my profile to read the works! And even if you are not interested, I am glad you find my story as something refreshing!**

* * *

Severus scowled over his face mask. His class was taken over by his old Prof Slughorn and here he stood with the renowned alchemist Nicholas Flamel along with Halloween Town mad scientist Dr Finkelstein. All of them dressed like a surgeon from a Muggle hospital over a still broken and slightly rotten body. Harry was placed on a silver plate nearby with a face mask covering his nose, mouth and jaw. Severus does not understand why Finkelstein wanted the boy in the gruesome task of opening up his body or why Nicholas was not disturbed by the idea.

Was he the only sane person in this room?

However, they have decided to create Harry a new body that will be much more resilient. Jack even gave up one of his ribcage for the project. The plan was to make a special bath for Harry's body to soak in. The bath water will be a long project of Severus's and Nicholas's part, a mixture of potion and alchemy, while Finkelstein will be in charge of removing any bad flesh or organs from the boy and replacing it with fresher, new ones.

The base of the potion will use the flesh and organs that was taken off of Harry's body thus the reason why they were opening him up. Severus took a calming breathe; he may not be unfamiliar with cutting up things like cadavers but this will be the first time he will be opening up the body of someone he knew wasn't dead to use in a potion. In fact this will be the first time he use a person for a potion and though some potions requires blood, a bit of skin, nails or hair, this potion will use organs!

He's coming into an area that should have been marked as taboo for potioneers…

Beside him, Nicholas Flamel the great Alchemist was calm. His idea of using the boy's organs as the base for their potion was due to the alchemist root of making homunculus. Basically they will be taking apart the boy only to put him back together. Finkelstein started, "Dissecting the chest now,"

Severus started with some guide from the mad scientist. Cutting up a human was much different from cutting up animals. Being a Potion Master mean dabbling in death more than in life but by dabbling with death he help sustain life. What Severus was doing at the moment was encroaching on the field of Necromancy; the darkest of all magical arts. He most certainly hoped that the Dark Lord, whatever remained of him, does not know of what they were doing or there will be hell to pay.

Harry in the meantime doesn't really do anything. Apparently he was only there to 'study'…

Severus, for the sake of his own sanity, decided not to wonder just what the boy was 'studying' about. But after the first week, all that was left was to wait for the body to finish forming. Severus, Finkelstein and Nicholas have to wait around just to be sure that all goes well but Harry has nothing to do. After much persuasion, Harry was sent back to class. Draco was unceremoniously and very much willingly become Harry's 'head-transporter'. The blond took the job seriously….

Christmas arrived and Harry was sent to Headmaster office the Christmas Eve for a private Christmas party with the Skellington and the Flamel. Severus housed the boy since Draco has returned to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Harry was worried for his new friend; Draco has been forcing himself to be happy lately. When he mentioned this, Albus sighed, "I'm afraid Harry that young Mr Malfoy have gotten himself on his Father's bad side,"

Harry stared at him and then at a worried Severus, "What do you mean? Is he in big trouble? Was it because he became my friend?"

Severus shook his head, "You have heard of the Dark Lord's follower, the Death Eater, correct?" At Harry's nodding, he continued with even less enthusiasm, "I'm afraid that the Malfoy were known Pro-Dark Lord and Death Eaters themselves. Of course Malfoy were not a Death Eater but as you have experienced yourself, Lucius, his Father, are prepping him up for the next rising,"

Jack scowled darkly, "How could parent teach their children such nonsense? Surely they know how selfish the man really was?"

Harry looked at his Father, "Why is the Dark Lord selfish?" Harry had asked the Bloody Baron why people were so afraid of speaking Voldemort's name and learned that back during Voldemort's rise, he cursed his pseudonym so that whomever say his name will garner his unwanted attention. Just one slip was enough to alert him of their where about and launch an ambush that will result in death. Due to this little knowledge, Harry understood that it wasn't just because Albus does not fear Voldemort that he say his name but rather that he wanted to bait Voldemort to come to him.

Nicholas sipped his eggnog, "Well, through history people are easily attracted to psychopath due to their often misleading charismatic charm. Most people who are not aware of their selfish and cruel nature will often be either brainwashed by these psychos or become one of their unfortunate victims. Psychopaths are extremely good manipulators and when push comes to shove; they _will_ and _can_ kill at the drop of a hat,"

Jack nodded, "Most of these psychopaths are even worse than monsters. You recall Oogie Boogie, Harry?" Harry nodded and Jack continued, "He used to be part of Halloween Town. Everyone liked him and he was one of the most respected Halloween Town residents. Not even me realise his true colour until it was already too late,"

Sally placed a hand on Harry's crown, "Oh Harry, the stories I was told by Doctor…it wasn't for the weak,"

Albus nodded, "The Boogieman eh? I have heard of his story before. I believe you told me that Halloween Town's purpose was for the spirit of scaring and braving the unnatural, yes?" He looked at Jack who nodded, "It is our job to scare however…Oogie Boogie can't be satisfied with just scaring…"

Albus placed his mug of hot chocolate back on his saucer, "Well…Voldemort was like that too. And so does Gellert Grindelwald…"

Perenelle Flamel, Nicholas's wife, placed a comforting hand on Albus's wrist, "Oh Albus, I do recall that time. You were so devastated,"

Severus watched the exchange, knowing that Albus was favoured politically and brown-nosed by practically everyone, other than those who knew him closely, because he was the Wizarding Hero of World Wars and from the fight with Dark Lord Grindelwald. But he only heard of it like one would hear a fairy tale or a legendary chronicle of old where good and evil was so obvious, unlike the blurred twilights of reality.

Sally smiled, "Well! It is to my understanding that Christmas is all about family, warmth and friends! So pull your thoughts away from the darkness and enjoy this hot cacao!" Jack looked at his ragdoll wife and cackled, "Well spoke, Sally!" With that the darkness of the past and uncertainty of the future dispersed and happy laughter, or a smug smile from Severus side, filled the room once more.

It was made even merrier by Fawkes who just returned from his mysterious trips that Albus never questioned about. The Phoenix was a mysterious and powerful creature who only side with the truly just and fair. Albus considered it as a flattery to be chosen by such magnificent majestic avian and still do so each time Fawkes returned to his perch. However, he wondered why Fawkes did not speak to him like he did when they first visited Halloween Town?

Harry listened to their stories and enjoyed his own hot cacao, although Severus did look at him weird since basically he still does not have his body yet. He thought about Voldemort's apparent charm and friendliness, hiding a darker nature. He found that he wanted to understand how people like Voldemort think. Maybe he can open Draco's parent's eyes to this matter and stopped them from throwing Draco to the dragon's den.

A day before Christmas holiday ended, Harry's body has fully mended and he was excited to finally be able to move on his own. He looked over his new body, marvelling at the structure. While before he looked like a starved boy, now his body really resembled his Father's spindly figure. Connecting his head with the body for the first time, Harry felt a strange thrill of darkness.

His eyes glowed and he grinned, "Nice," He sat up and jumped on his feet before quickly testing his flexibility and grace all around the room like a frantic four-legged spider. He wasn't big like Jack, no, nope; he still has some growing to do. With a little solution from the Philosopher Stone itself, Harry's new body retained its growing…growth. The body, other than looking even more like Jack's own bony figure, still retained some of its old look…such as Harry's skeleton fingers.

But Harry felt a sort of stability. Before with his old body, he often felt like he will crumble at any moment, a somewhat fragility in his limbs. It was something that he worried over before but now, he felt…as alive as something like he can feel. His head still can't be properly attached though but Harry supposed that you can't have everything in life…or un-life…

The next day, school restarted and Harry was looking forward to learn more about human…so he can scare them better…


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Man, I thought I'm in trouble! For the last night and until now, for some reason the sever for my account won't connect! Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews, I'll do my best to continue updating my work. But then again life might get in the way but worry not, I am determined to finish all my works. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry stared at Draco, noticing immediately the charms put in place on the boy. It was something that he had noticed; his eyes cannot be fooled by magic. He would have confronted the blond but for some reason, he avoided Harry completely. Even if it means that he will voluntarily isolate himself from the rest of his House.

The second week after school restarted, Harry found himself playing chess with Ron and Neville in Severus's apartment. The two Gryffindor had originally balked at the idea of spending more time around the dour Potion Master but Harry would not spend time with them any other way. For some reason that they could not understand, Harry seemed to favour the Potion Master over all the other teachers. Neville was trying to understand the game, having seen people play but never join them, while Ron was having the time of his life playing against someone who was decent enough to play against him.

So far, they have been resuming the game without result for the last three days…

After finally decided that they have met yet another stalemate, Harry turned to Severus, "Professor?"

Severus looked up from his place on a winged chair near the fireplace, in his lap a copy of Daily Prophet, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry frowned, behind him Ron was resetting the board for him to start playing with Neville, and asked, "Um…Draco has been avoiding me…"

One black brow raised, "Oh, even with your 'threat' in place?"

Harry nodded, "Something is off. His face…some places looked…not right…" Harry could not explain exactly what it was that his eyes saw, unable to put it in words and could only looked at Severus pleadingly. The Head of House blinked and looked back through his memories on the young Malfoy since term restarted.

He was afraid to say that he have yet to find time for a proper sit down and talk to Malfoy. He had been so busy calming worried parents when hearing the news of Hermione Granger from their children who were attending the school and some from concerned parents of future students regarding the school's security. For Hogwarts alone, the troll's incident was the third incident the one thousand years span of history. The first had been a cook that was bitten by a werewolf when he returned home for the holiday and that happened during the founder's time, before the idea of employing House Elves were proposed by Helga Hufflepuff. The second was a vampire who posed as a student and that happened when Merlin was attending Hogwarts. Luckily that one got caught during the Sorting Ceremony. The vampire had snuck in when the students arrived to Hogsmeade and was caught when his name weren't called.

What concerned by the parents were the fact that troll looked nothing humanoid, unlike werewolves and vampires. Most of all, Merlin himself helped adding the creature repellent charms around Hogwarts, just a few feet before the border of the Forbidden Forest started. So the professors were all busy calming distraught teachers and sceptics as well as bastard trollers who were just in for the ride. Not to mention that Severus was most busy after Halloween working on Harry's body. Severus sighed; Malfoy had not been in the right mind when he returned home. The boy was terribly traumatised by the death of Granger.

A few days later found Draco facing Severus in his office, fidgeting in his chair. Trying to hold face and reminding himself that he's a Malfoy and Pureblood wizard, Draco pushed aside his fear, "I believe that I have done nothing to earn me a detention, Professor,"

Severus narrowed his gaze at that. He could tell that the boy was bluffing the confidence that he does not have. Draco was anything but Lucius Malfoy; his father. Lucius was a confident bastard; a bastard he may be but a confident and charismatic one nevertheless. Draco certainly has yet to grow that same suaveness and smoothness that his father has. Severus could see the boy with his father's grace but Lucius was also an extremely domineering man.

Severus can tell that Draco was a rebel…much like Sirius Black. If the boy has the courage and confidence, he would have taken the road that his bastard of a cousin took… _before_ the betrayal. But the one thing that Black has that Malfoy does not was the right influence and the right sort of friend. Severus decided to just be blunt, "Did your father hit you?"

That took Draco a few pegs from his illusionary high seat. The boy stuttered and blinked, "What?"

With a quick wave of his wrist and a sharp flick of his wand, the disguise on the boy's face fell apart as well as the pain numbing charms. Draco gave a painful cry as if he has been assaulted physically. Severus flinched by coolly took out a balm and hand it over to the boy. Draco shivered as he sniffled, taking the balm with muted shock. Severus asked, "Is it because you realised that a life is a life and death makes kings and beggars equal?"

Draco sniffled, still refused to speak. Severus leaned forward like a striking snake, a sneer marring his face and Draco flinched back, eyes wide as he looked at his teacher, "Draco, I suggest you speak. This abuse, for it _is_ abuse, will _not_ stop unless you _speak_ ,"

Draco shook his head, his father's heavy handed 'discipline' still smarting his conscience and fresh in his mine. Severus narrowed his glittering black eyes held back a snarl. He could never take abuse, having been a victim of one himself. But he also knew that the victim will have to break the cycle themselves or it will never end. As a teacher and an outsider, it was hard to watch but unless he's willing to drop everything and help…it will only backfire. Such cases will take his everything, day and night and all his concentration, helping the victim until they can stand on their own and be there when they relapse.

It wasn't easy…

But for an abuse that just started, it was much easier. Draco only needed to speak and Severus will help. Other student with such cases at home might find him favouring Malfoy's brood but Draco used to be his godchild. Before Albus declared that Severus was his spy, Severus was Draco's godfather. But then the trial happened, he was released with something heavier than a slap on the wrist and became the pariah among the Death Eaters. It was because Severus was also a spy for them…but he was still spying for Albus.

Severus was the only spy on trial…

He fell out of favour quickly and soon his life was endangered; by both the rogue Death Eaters and sceptics Aurors. Albus took him as a Horace Slughorn's understudy and then Potion Master as a way to keep him safe. At the same time, Albus promised the Ministry to keep an eye on Severus so he will not 'show his true colour'. Hogwarts became his sanctuary; Hogwarts became his prison.

Shaking the memories away, Severus closed his eyes, "Draco…I'm with you….and so does Harry, Weasley and Longbottom. You need not carry this burden alone. You are still much too young to carry such weights on your shoulder," He opened his eyes and peered into the watery grey looking back at him, "I know…I have been there…"

Draco shook his head, "I can't! He'll know!" He sniffled, "Someone will tell him that I misbehave and he'll do it again when I go back for summer. He'll know!"

Severus cursed the bonds of Slytherin and their nosiness, always looking for a way to gain favour with the highest bidder and right now the highest bidder in Slytherin's politic was not Severus Snape the Half-Blood Head of House but Lucius Malfoy, a Governor of Hogwarts and most influential Pureblood in the Ministry. And what happen if he took Draco away from his father?

The blond boy will be taken by the closest family and they will only help enforce Lucius's rule on Draco.

* * *

 **Thank you and please do check out my other HP works. Just click my account and its listed there! You know the drill for that! And for those following aLiCE, do not worry, I merely placed it back in the crossover section with 'American McGee's Alice' game. I own neither HP nor the Alice game franchise**


	18. Chapter 17

Harry stared at Draco who sat far from him, which was something because Harry sat quite a distance from the rest of the Slytherin House. He had met with Severus who explained Draco's situation with the boy. It was unfortunate and Harry really wanted to help Draco. But instinctually he knew, from his forgotten life as a human who suffered the same cruelty, that if he gave the wrong aid it would only cause Draco more problems.

Harry stabbed at his food with a scowl, "It's not fair,"

He really wished Hermione was there with him, but…

Days passed on and Harry grew closer to Ron and Neville while at the same time sending longing look at Draco's way. Draco has completely isolated himself, earning him the title Ice Prince, or Ice Prick depending on who you were talking to, and his personality grew frigid and unrelenting. Soon it was Quidditch season and Harry was studying the book on Quidditch while Ron was arguing, rather one-sidedly, with Neville about his favourite team; the Chuddley Cannon.

"Oi Malfoy, you freaking Ice Prick! I'm talking to you!"

"I don't have time to waste on trash like you,"

Harry looked up to find Crabbe and Goyle along with a fellow Slytherin cornering Draco. Harry recall that the boy's name was Theodore Nott and that ever since Draco started ostracising himself from the rest of the House, he took the limelight at the First Year's unofficial leader. Nott growled and took out his wand as Draco turned his back on him. Harry's eyes widened and in a panic, he took off his head and threw it at Nott before he could finish his incantation.

Draco blinked when he saw Harry's detached head coming right at him and ducked only for him to hear Nott screaming behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Harry biting Nott's ear. Ron and Neville came over and Ron asked him awkwardly, "Uh…you okay?"

Draco scowled and snapped, "I don't need your help,"

Ron's ears turned red but Neville held him back before the red head could troll the blond Slytherin, "Stop it Ron. I don't think he really mean it. Remember what Harry said? He got no choice,"

When Harry finally let Nott go, he joined them and sighed as he placed his head back on his neck, "I really want to help him,"

Neville shrugged, "But what can we do? It's his dad and we are just outsiders,"

Ron grumbled, "Damn Malfoy. I can't believe he would do this to his own kid,"

That night as Harry floated all over the castle in hope to calm his mind, although he knew it was far after curfew he won't get detention since Albus recognised the fact that he does not sleep so the curfew does not apply to him, he came across an empty classroom that wasn't so empty. He blinked when he saw Draco sniffing all alone. Turning himself back to solid, Harry landed gently next to Draco as they sat on the table, "Draco, stop forcing yourself,"

Draco screamed in shock before he realised who was sitting next to him, "Bugger off, Skellington!" He then realised something, "It's after curfew, what are you doing out of bed?"

Harry shrugged, "I got permission because I don't sleep," He looked at Draco, "And I'm pretty sure you don't have permission to wander after curfew,"

Draco scowled, "Effing teacher's pet,"

Annoyed, Harry hit his head, "Stuff it, Malfoy,"

Draco winced, "Damn it, that hurts!"

Harry smiled, although it wasn't as cheerful, "Now you sound like yourself,"

Draco blushed, "Please Harry…just stay away,"

Harry huffed, "What if I don't want to? Friends don't leave each other you know?"

Draco stood up and turned to face him, eyes flashing, "And friends don't do things that would get their friends hurt!"

This time Harry's pale eyes flashed and Draco winced, flinching as Harry stood up and loomed over him, "That's because you don't fight back! I know he's your Da and stuff, but really Draco! You are letting him walk all over you! Fight him!"

Draco felt desperate and Harry can see that, yet he knew that Draco wasn't ready as the boy started crying, "No…please, Harry…I really…I really wanted to be your friend, for real! But…but…if I do…things like Hermione might happen again!" He sniffled, "I never have something that I really wanted to protect before. I never have something that I want to believe wholeheartedly before. But…but I'm just me and he's…he's not just my Dad, Harry, he's one of the lead Death Eater and I knew what he can do. I'm scared, Harry, I really am scared of him and Mum,"

Harry watched as Draco slid to the ground, "Harry, please, help me by staying away. It's the only way I can protect you guys, the only way he won't hurt me," ' _Or anyone I hold dear,_ '

Harry knelt down and placed bony fingers on him, "Draco, let me help. Let us help you,"

Draco shook his head, "No, please…just stay away from me and everything will be alright," He sniffled and stood up, leaving a dumbfounded Harry behind in the empty classroom. Harry sighed and looked at the moon, "What should I do, Papa?"

The next night, he noticed Draco tucked away in his bed, fast asleep and sighed, floating out of the dormitory and upward. It was at that moment he saw Ron and Neville sneaking around. Frowning, he asked, "What are you two doing?"

They flinched and looked at him, Ron sighed him relieve, "Oh, it's just you Harry. What are you doing out of curfew?"

Harry folded his arms, "I got permission because I don't sleep and I can just phase through the walls if I want out, so no point on forcing the curfew on me. Although," He narrowed his eyes at them, "I'm pretty sure you guys don't get permission to go around after curfew,"

They blushed and Neville chirped, "Well, it's like this, Harry…" He started to tell him about the Mirror of Erised and that Prof Snape was threatening Prof Quirrel about something like 'loyalty' and stuff. Since then they have been keeping an eye out on Prof Snape since they were sure that he was going to steal whatever it was that the Cerberus was protecting.

Harry listened and groaned, "I'm telling you, Prof Snape is innocent,"

Ron rolled his eyes, "That's why we never told you. He's your Head of House! Of course you won't believe us! Besides, we both know how chummy you are with the greasy git,"

Harry glared at him due to the famous nickname for Severus and growled, "Watch it, he's a family's friend," When Ron blushed, Harry continued, "Besides, I know what Fluffy is guarding,"

Ron blanched, "Fluffy?! That _thing_ has _name_ and it's **Fluffy**?!"

Harry nodded, "He's Hagrid's," He then glared at them, knowing most people cowed when he glared, since the dark skins around his equally dark eyes make him look positively evil, he added, "And I think you should keep away from this business that the Headmaster have. You might lead the suspect right toward the goal,"


	19. Chapter 18

Harry was skipping stones at the lake when Ron and Neville ran right toward him, "HARRY!"

He looked at them and waited, "What?"

Neville gasped, "Its…Hagrid…he got a dragon's egg…"

Harry blinked at the sudden info and Ron added in, "Forget the egg! Remember what he said? That guy who gave him the egg asked him how to deal with a Cerberus!" He looked at Harry, "He said just play music!"

Harry nodded, "Uh-huh…" He skipped another stone, "And why are you guys panicking?"

Frustrated, they screamed, "HARRY!"

Harry winced, "What is it with you guys and screaming my name?"

Ron grumbled, "Harry, stop playing dumb! What if this mysterious generous stranger set it up so Hagrid will tell him how to get past Fluffy?" He shuddered at the name that certainly does not suite a Cerberus. Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, I told you to leave it be. They won't make a move unless the Headmaster is out,"

Neville winced, "That's the other thing…Prof Dumbledore just left for a Mugwump meeting,"

Ron nodded, "We saw him leave Hogwarts and McGonagall just confirmed it. She don't believe us though but she said she'll talk to Hagrid about raising dragon's in a school ground,"

Harry glared at them, "Don't do anything stupid!" He faced them and loomed over them, "I want you two to stay in your room. I'll alert Prof Snape," He started to glide toward Hogwarts but the other two raced after him, still unable to believe his claim that Severus was innocent. Harry practically flew, taking the other students lingering about in the hall by surprise with the other two chasing after him. He flew through Severus's office door, forgetting to knock and just barged in. Ron and Neville stuttered in front of the imposing wooden door, not knowing what to do and listened as Severus barked at Harry for barging in like that.

Harry opened the door for them and let the two in, "They told me that Quirrel's going to make his move tonight,"

Ron blinked, "What? What do you mean Quirrel? It's Snape!" He pointed at the shocked professor, "He's the one going to steal what's on the third floor!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You don't even know what's hidden on the third floor,"

Neville whimpered as he noticed Snape's eyes flashing, "Guys…" He tried to warn them but the two continued to argue and Severus snapped, "ENOUGH!" His dark eyes glittered, "Weasley, detention!"

Ron blanched, "What?! That's not fair, I didn't do anything!"

Severus flashed his dark eyes at the boy and Ron backed down. He then looked at Neville, "Longbottom, I will appreciate it if you stay in your dorm tonight. No funny business!" At that he shooed the three out of his office. Severus sighed, finally letting the privacy ward down. It Harry and the boys kept barging into his office like this, his future 'career' as spy will be on the platter.

Harry floated out of his dorm, noticing Draco's form missing under his blanket. He went out to look for the blond when he saw Ron returning from his detention with Hagrid. Draco was with him and the boy was unconscious as Hagrid held him in his arms. Harry, alarmed, flew toward them, "What happened?!"

Hagrid answered, "Well, they were supposed to help me with Norberta and Ron here are supposed to help me send her off with his brother Charlie,"

Ron piped up weakly, "Charlie works in Romania's dragon's reserve," He then looked at Harry, "I saw something. It was attacking unicorns!"

Harry frowned, not liking where this was taking, "Unicorns? But they are the purest form innocent magic! Why would anything attack them?"

Hagrid sighed, "Well, the unicorn herds seeking sanctuary in the forest have been attacked lately. I noticed a hurt one once but can't do anything; its partner won't let me close,"

Harry looked at him, "Why?"

Hagrid blushed under his thick beard, "Harry, unicorns only like virgin maidens,"

"Oh,"

Ron shakily leaned against Hagrid's thick folds, "It saw me and I don't know how but Draco was there. He pushed me aside and now…" He looked guiltily at the unconscious Slytherin. Harry frowned, "But what were you guys doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

Hagrid shuffled them toward the infirmary, "Well, there's a gate that the upper years used, remember you see none of them on the boats? Yeah, they use them gate and ride on these carriages pulled by Thestral-,"

Ron cut him, "What?! They don't move by themselves?"

Hagrid glared at the boy for cutting him and once Ron quiet down, continued, "Well, yeah, these carriages are pulled by Thestral, got a herd-full of them in the Forbidden Forest!" He beamed proudly, "Ah, anyway, to get to the gate there are these trails that cut through the edges of the Forbidden Forest, sandwiched between the forest and the village nearby,"

"So it's like a used forest trail?"

"Yeah, so sometimes the Creatures in the forest come close to the trails," Hagrid sighed, "Poor Ron here saw that weird thing drinking out of the poor unicorn,"

Ron sniffled, "I hate whatever it was. I mean….poor unicorn!" He bawled, alerting Madam Pomfrey as they entered the Hospital Wing. Harry looked at Draco, "But what's Draco doing out?"

Poppy gasped, "My lord, Hagrid! What is wrong with these two?!"

Hagrid restarted his tale and Poppy set about seeing to their needs, sending Harry a questioning look as she worked on Draco. An hour later, after she send Hagrid off to his hut and forced some calming draught down Ron's throat, she let Harry linger with a promise to stay quiet. She took a shine on the boy when Harry, using his permission to stay out after curfew, helped her on her graveyard duties.

It was in the early hour of dawn when the Hospital Wing's door slammed open and Severus stepped inside with three students, two floating after behind him. Harry looked and recognised Neville. He groaned as he hopped toward the brunette, "No, Neville, don't tell me!"

Neville blushed, "It wasn't me," He looked at the two unconscious boys, "It was Seamus and Dean,"

Harry gaped, "What?"

Severus grumbled, "Harry, get Poppy,"

The boy did just that and the healer could have turned to Mama Dragon if she was an Animagus. Severus limped and sighed, his fist still closed over something and his face lacking in colours even more than usual. A silvery Phoenix floated into the room and Albus's voice echoed, " _I'm coming_ ,"

Harry turned to Neville, "What happened?"

Neville sighed, "Dean and Seamus have been eavesdropping on me and Ron and thought that they should play the hero tonight…uh…last night? Anyway, I was going to the toilet and saw that they weren't in bed so I looked for them. I was going to stop them, honest!" He squeaked as Harry's eyes flashed and then continued once the boy calmed down, "Anyway, its either I follow them or they'll leave me petrified upside-down in the hallway to the staircases until morning or until one of the professors found me. So we went down past Fluffy,"

He went on the story of his reluctant adventure with the Devil Snare, the broom and the charmed flying keys where Seamus got hurt and a concussion, the mind wrecking chess game where Neville had to sacrifice Dean and he would have gotten back to get teachers after Dean lost conscious when something screamed and flew past him. That's where he found Prof Snape unconscious with a dead body and turban. Since Neville don't know how to go back he waited until Snape wake up and then the present time…

Harry sighed, "I told you it wasn't Snape,"


	20. Chapter 19

It was almost summer time and Harry yawned, scaring some passing students. He looked at his lap, thinking about the 'disappearance' of Prof Quirrel. He also thought about Draco who was wandering about late at night, a habit that only got worse after the Forbidden Forest. The Bloody Baron floated beside him, "Worrying again, Snake?"

Harry hummed in affirmative and the ghost chuckled, "Worry not, Snake. I'm sure that your friend Draco Malfoy will find his path,"

Harry scowled, "I wish it's not the path where I have to fight him,"

Soon summer rolled in and Harry waited for Severus to send him to Hogsmeade where he will return to Halloween Town. First Years has come to an end and Harry waved at his friends who used the train to return to London. He waved at Draco who saw him but turned his eyes away from Harry, pretending that he has never seen Harry in the first place. Harry felt his undead heart plummet.

Severus watched from the shades of the trees at the exchange. He grumbled mentally, cursing Lucius Malfoy to hell and back as he watched Harry watch the train make its way to London. After the train disappeared from their immediate sight, Harry turned to him, "I'll miss them bad,"

Severus nodded, "Come on, Harry,"

Unlike going to Diagon Alley, Harry used the nearby graveyard to return home. Severus lit the tip of his wand, having never used the tunnel-like road through tombstone to get to Halloween Town. Harry came on his own with Hagrid waiting for him outside the graveyard earlier that year so this way of travelling was a first for Severus. Harry's staff glowed softly like a lantern, reminding Severus of the legend of Jack-o-Lantern. He wondered if Halloween Town's citizen can also travel through time and mused on the idea to entertain and distract himself from the seemingly endless tunnel. Just as he thought that they will travel through another tombstone to exit, Severus felt the air shift and suddenly they were in a fall forest.

Walking on, Harry led him toward the break in the trees. Severus looked around and recognised the graveyards and the town just beyond. Harry looked at him, "Would you stay the night?"

Severus looked at him, "Perhaps another time. I have things to settle at Hogwarts before I can properly enjoy my summer break,"

Harry sighed, "Okay…you can use the fireplace in the Witch's Shop. Just call out the name of a place and it'll spat you out to the nearest haunted place in that area,"

Severus thought over Harry's explanation and shivered, recalling that the only haunted place near Hogwarts would be the Shrieking Shack. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that it was haunted by a werewolf that was no longer around. He nodded, "Okay," Severus led Harry through the town, watching as the boy politely greeted some of the lingering Halloween Town residents. He then stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the Skellington Tower, "I'll see you next term, Harry,"

Harry grinned at him, "Okay, good day Prof Snape,"

Severus hid his amusement as Harry grabbed his hand in a formal handshake. He watched the boy until he went through his door before turning away, heading for the familiar Witch's Shop…

Two weeks passed and found Harry looking up from his homework when Fawkes appeared with a parcel that turned out to be a stack of bound letters. He had told Ron, Neville and an unresponsive Draco about sending his letters to Hogwarts and the Headmaster's Phoenix will take it to his home. Ron and Neville had asked about visiting him in their letters and Harry wasn't sure. He needed to ask Jack. Harry looked for his tall father and found the skeleton experimenting in the highest floor of the tower, "Papa?"

Jack looked up to see his son looking at him expectantly, "Yes, Bone?"

Bone was Harry's affectionate nickname among his family members and the boy shyly handed Jack his friend's letters, "Ron and Neville wanted to visit," Harry rocked on his heels nervously, "I don't know if they can. I mean, dead people and monsters can come over but...they are living, breathing humans," He peered at Jack, "Papa?"

Jack read over the letter and sighed, "I'm not sure myself, Harry. I mean, your professors came here last time for a good reason and Phoenix are the one who brought them over. Good thing nothing unwanted happen," Jack ruffled Harry's hair, "I don't know, Bone. Better not. There are rules in place and I'm sure you know that those rules are there for our own good,"

Harry sighed, disappointed but understanding, "Alright…can _I_ go visit them?" He looked at his father with hopeful eyes. Jack laughed, "That, my boy, you will have to discuss with your friends and their parents,"

Harry beamed, "Okay, Papa, thanks!"

Jack shook his head and turned back to his chemistry set. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it was interesting to watch the chemical reactions. Sally appeared in his study room a few hours later, "Harry is working on his homework like a man possessed,"

Jack chuckled, "I think it's because he's excited for the summer,"

Sally leaned over his shoulder, only being able to do that because Jack was sitting down, massaging his bony shoulders. Jack leaned back, "Sally, can you do my spine?"

The ragdoll giggled, "Okay,"

Jack sighed, "Ah yes…"

Sally giggled, "You really should let your bones rest, Jack. You have been working on this chemistry sets since last week," She frowned at the chemicals and beakers, "What are you doing anyway?"

Jack shrugged his shoulder, his skull lulling back, "I don't know,"

Sally laughed at his answer, "What? You are working on this like it was Halloween deadline and you don't what you are doing?"

Jack hummed, "Yup,"

Sally rolled her eyes, "Now I know where Harry got his spontaneous randomness. You are a bad, bad influence on our son, Mr Skellington,"

Jack laughed, "I thought being bad is part of my work etiquette?" He twisted his skull 180 degree and laughed at Sally, "Mr Unlucky, remember?" They laughed at that and shared a sweet kiss.

Below them, Harry was busy writing his Transfiguration essay when Fawkes appeared in his room. Harry looked over his shoulder and gasped, "Draco?!"

The blond boy was battered and bruised, a little singed and smoking. He looked terrible and Harry worried for his life. He called out for Jack, "PAPA!"


	21. Chapter 20

Jack appeared in Hogwarts's infirmary with Draco in his arms, along with a worried Harry clinging to him, a little out breathe having ran from the cemetery in Hogsmeade straight for Hogwarts. Inside, a worried Poppy greeted them, "Albus said you'll be here with Malfoy. Let me look at him,"

At that same moment, Severus, Albus and Minerva burst through the Hospital Wing's door. Albus quickly head for the bed; all of them looked as though they had just returned from a battlefield, "How is he? I asked Fawkes to grab the boy and bring him somewhere Malfoy cannot get to," He noticed Jack, "I'm so sorry for bothering you, Jack,"

Jack shook his skull, "Never mind that, what happened?"

Harry nodded, "Draco looked like he just came out of a burning house,"

Minerva answered, "Och! That's because the manor was on fire when Fawkes manage to get him out of the house!" She glared at Severus, "Must you blow the manor up?"

Severus growled, "That boy was suffering! He begged for help through a House Elf!"

Harry gasped, "What happened to him? What did his Da do?"

Severus glared at the floor, his black robes looking like he too just came out of a burning house, "Cruciatus curse, bone breaker and several other tortures…and that was the gist of it. The boy was physically harmed as well," He looked at Minerva, "I knew Draco since the day he was born! Do you really expect for me to keep quiet?!"

Minerva glared back at him, "We could have just go to the authorities!"

Severus snorted, "Lucius _bloody_ Malfoy have every single one of the higher ups in his _filthy_ _rich_ pocket! What and who will help Draco? The boy has no other way out! He'll be dead before next term! And Lucius and Narcissa already started planning a new heir!"

"How would you know?"

" _I saw them in their_ **_fucking mind_**!"

Harry's eyes widened as Severus roared, tears falling down his eyes. He held back sobs, "They were planning to teach him a lesson but Lucius already willing to sacrifice Draco to bring back the Dark Lord," He palmed his face, "Draco overheard them. That's the reason he asked Dobby to help him get help from me,"

Minerva sighed, "But must you go there dressed as a Death Eater?" She pointedly looked at the mask almost forgotten in Severus's hand. Harry looked at the mask and blinked at the revelation. Severus chuckled, but it wasn't out from amusement, "I confronted the Dark Lord, remember? He knew I'm a snitch," He sneered, "Might as well go with a bang,"

Minerva sighed, "Oh Merlin…" She looked ready to faint so Albus quietly conjured a comfy chair for her as she thankfully fall into its embrace, "Good Lord…what are we getting into now?"

Harry stared between the two professors and looked at the mask in Severus's hand, "Prof Snape was a Death Eater? Aren't they the Dark Lord's supporter?"

Jack looked at the Potion Master that Harry admired. Severus gulped, realising that his answer will define the changes in their friendship, "Harry…" He started but looked away, part of him cursing his foolhardy past self. Albus looked up, "Mr Malfoy is mending. Also, Harry, Prof Snape was a spy for an Order that battled with the Death Eaters,"

Harry's eyes sparkled, "A spy? You mean like James Bond?"

Albus chuckled, "Nothing so…adventurous, I assure you," He shared a look with Severus who fell silent before sensing Jack watching them. Albus sighed mentally, knowing that a long discussion will be held between him and the Lord of Halloween. Severus turned away and excused himself, "Good night,"

Minerva looked at Albus, "You do realise that Lucius will try to get Severus thrown into Azkaban, right?"

Albus nodded, "I know…we need a distraction," He turned to Minerva, "A really good distraction that they will ignore Lucius Malfoy completely," He snapped his fingers, "Ah! I think I can ask someone from Azkaban to distract the government, at the same time making his escape!"

Minerva frowned, "What are you talking about, Albus?" Her eyes widened as his words returned to her, "Wait! You are saying that you are going to help a _criminal_ **escape** Azkaban? Are you _out_ of your _bloody mind_?!" She nearly screeched the words, her eyes flashing dangerously. She started to think that maybe its high time that Albus get a long vacation…perhaps a permanent retirement from anything like wars or politics.

Jack stared at him with wide eyes, "If I'm not wrong and my memory serves me well, isn't Azkaban the prison for magical criminals?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, yes, but!" He raised his finger, "There is one that I have been desperately seeking to release and give proper trial. The Ministry refused and rebuked my wish for the last five years,"

Minerva glared at him, "I understand Severus, so who?"

"Sirius Black,"

Minerva whipped out her wand, "That's it! Poppy, help me tie him to one of your bed! I'll ask Severus to do some mind healing with him!"

Poppy would have piped up for them to quiet down but knowing Minerva and Albus, she decided to just place a sound proofing dome over Draco's bed. She looked between the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, "I think I'd rather stay out of this. I'm a Healer, not a fighter," So she wrapped her arms over her chest and looked at them nonchalantly.

Minerva rolled her eyes and got ready to cast a spell when Jack stood between the two of them, "Alright, Minerva! Calm down, let us listen to what Albus have to say?" He looked at her with his eyes sockets pointedly. Minerva gritted her teeth, "You don't understand Jack! Sirius Black is a traitor and a murderer! He's the reason James and Lily died!"

Jack stiffened and turned to Albus, "I do hope you have a good reason as to why you wanted this Black character on the loose. Even for a diversion, don't you think that is stretching it a bit far?"

Albus sighed, "James and Sirius came to me one evening, planning to change the Secret Keeper. I took an oath to keep it secret,"

Minerva paled, "Please not the Unbreakable Vow,"

Albus nodded, "That you don't have to fear, my dear. I took a simple vow…" He looked at Harry, "Your father James and his three friends are very close. Now, one of them is a Werewolf and these three became Animagus to accompany him during full moon, all behind my back of course. They were famously known as the Marauder while in school. You must also understand Harry, that James…well let's just say Prof Snape hated him beyond all reasoning,"

Harry nodded, "Okay…so Sirius Black is a family friend?"

Minerva corrected him, " **Was** a family friend,"

Albus cleared his throat, "So when they go into hiding, they were hidden by a special spell called the Unplottable Barrier. People under this barrier will seem to just simply vanish but they also tie this barrier to a willing person called the Secret Keeper. Anyone the Secret Keeper told the place of their hiding will be able to see, locate and enter the Unplottable Barrier. Your parent chose Sirius Black,"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, black murky tears falling down his face as he became confused. Jack held him close as Harry asked, "Why would he tell him?"

Minerva sighed, "No one knows, they were so close too…almost enough to be called brothers," She sniffed, hiding her misting eyes. Jack sighed, "Some people Harry…only they know the reason behind such heart rending actions like betrayal," Jack looked at Albus, "So why do you fight for him to have fair trial,"

Albus nodded, "I remembered Hagrid telling me on the night I left Harry to the Dursley. He told me that Sirius went after Peter Pettigrew, another family friend. It jolted a memory but I believed at that time hidden by Obliviate,"

Minerva looked at him, "What?"

Albus nodded, "You do recall that Sirius Black never get a fair trial and was simply locked up? We only heard stories from the witnesses, never his side. I've been petitioning to talk to him if not for a single trial to proof his crime or innocent,"

Minerva sighed, "Albus, what more proof do you want? He killed thirteen Muggles in his mission to kill Peter!" She looked at Jack, "Nothing was left of the boy but his index finger!"

Harry leaned tighter against Jack, "He killed his friend too?" Harry bit his lower lip, looking at Albus, "Why do you think he's…innocent?"

Albus nodded, "It was five years ago when I finally broke through the Obliviated memory…Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper the week James and Lily got killed by Voldemort,"

Minerva gasped, "What?"

Albus sighed, "They Obliviated me so to keep the Potter's where about and identity of the Secret Keeper absolute, a sort of a failsafe. They convinced me that no one would suspect Pettigrew, they will all chase after Black, even calling it the Marauder's greatest 'prank',"


	22. Chapter 21

Jack opened the door of the only tomb in Azkaban, belonging to the man who founded the now prison. Having no idea on how to get to Sirius, Jack offered to go. Since he was a master of stealth, it will be mighty impossible for the guards of Azkaban to capture him. Not to mention the Dementors and him hardly bordered by the others presence; Jack being dead and the Dementors have no effect on him. Harry had offered to come but Jack insisted that he remain behind. Being very young despite his talents, Harry has a higher chance of being caught.

Besides, even if Jack was caught they can't do much on him and Fawkes can come and save him should the worse come to worse. But thinking that the guards might connect Fawkes to Albus, Jack decided that the Witch Sisters of Halloween Town will come save him if he was caught. Preparations for every possible scenario done, Jack went on his rescue mission.

Albus knew from spending time arguing with the head guard of Azkaban which cell Sirius were kept and it was one of the cells that was frequented by the Dementors. But since he never went there personally, Severus offered a sliver of his own dark memories of being trapped in said hell hole. Navigating by Severus's memories, Jack soon reached the highest floor in Azkaban. It has wide windows to allow the Dementors easy entrance to their everyday 'meal' and being closest to the rooftop meant less defence against the Dementor's chills.

He sneaked around, looking for a man that Albus remembered and whose memory were given to Jack for easy recognition. Being dead, the Dementors merely slipped past him without bothering him, only look at him in passing. Sensing nothing, they left him alone. Meanwhile, Jack was a little hyped from all the darkness. Being a citizen of Halloween Town; misery, darkness, despair, terror, it was all part of their life. But the only difference between Jack and the Dementors were the fact that for Jack it was all for good fun, for the pumping of adrenaline and nothing more. The Dementors were more like Oogie Boogie and as long as Jack does not attack them, they will ignore him.

He scared some of the maddened prisoners and their spiked fear attracted the Dementors to their cell, adding more terror to the already heavy air. Jack hummed as he tried this with some of the prisoners and each time it attracted the Dementors. He sighed, "This cannot do. If this Sirius Black were even slightly terrified of me, it will attract these Dementors,"

Worrying his skull, he looked for Sirius's cell and soon came to it. He looked at the Dementor who followed him, eager for an extra meal. Jack frowned at it. He then peaked through the cell and saw a large dog shivering at the corner. Blinking, he lowered himself and stuck his bony finger through the key hole. Soon the locks were released and Jack pushed the door open. The dog shifted, shocked by his presence and Jack watched in muted interest as the Dementors seemed to sniff around but finding nothing but a dog, it left.

Interested Jack looked at the dog, "Are you Sirius Black?"

The dog growled at him, hunching in a defensive position. Jack knelt down and raised his hands in a universal language of 'I am harmless'. The dog stopped growled but remained defensive, eyeing him. Jack lowered his hands and scratched his chin, "Interesting. So you are like Minerva,"

The dog whined, head cocking a little to the side in ponder. Jack nodded, "Ah yes, this will make it easier. It seemed that the Dementors are little to no care about animals. I want you to remain in this form and follow me. I am here to take you out under the order of Fawkes," He winked at Sirius.

The dog blinked and warily straightened itself, looking at Jack in both understanding and suspicion. Jack stood up and looked behind him, "Come along now,"

The dog hesitated at the door, looking at the open door with wide disbelieving eyes. Jack felt for him. For almost a decade he was locked behind bars for something he did not do and by the betrayal of someone he trusted. Jack could not imagine how that felt like. The Clown with the Tear Away Face was once a criminal and died in a prison. He sometimes remembered his life in prison and shared it with Jack. Even a normal human's prison for a criminal were hellish, Azkaban with its Dementors and for an innocent man…Jack could not imagine it.

He petted the dog's head, "I am taking you out now, Sirius but we must hurry,"

The dog nodded and they moved stealthily. The dog was almost as thin as Jack was from lack of care and this made it easier for them to slip past the prison doors that consisted of iron bars. The dog struggled a bit and Jack helped him passing through the bars. He watched with pained expression as the dog forced his ribs pass the iron bars. This were repeated several time and by the time they reached the door leading to the cemetery, Jack was concerned and wanted to have Sirius's ribs look at by Madam Pomfrey or even by Finkelstein.

Jack led him to the tomb and hand him a rope, "We wouldn't want you to become lost between worlds now would we?"

Not knowing what else to do, Sirius accepted it.

The walk through the tunnel seemed to last forever and the dog-man wanted so much to ask question but for some reason he cannot change his form while in the tunnel. He panicked but has enough sense to not show his distress with the tall skeleton. In what felt like forever, they finally exited the tunnel and Sirius looked back to see that the exit was a tomb. Blinking in confusion and no small panic, he chased after the skeleton but stayed as a dog.

Jack finally entered the town and looked to Sirius, smiling, "Welcome to Halloween Town where it is Halloween all year round!" He bent to look at Sirius in the eyes, "You are safe now, Sirius Black. Here your authorities cannot come and you are a free man as long as you remain a friend to us Halloweens,"

Sirius looked around, curious when a familiar cry captured his attention. His head whipped about to see Fawkes the Phoenix landing on the fountain of green water, just behind the magical avian was the familiar form of Albus Dumbledore and, detestably, Severus Snape. Albus looked at the large Grim-like canine curiously and smiled, "Hello, Sirius. It's been awhile,"

The dog morphed and became a dishevelled man in tattered prison robe and in terrible need of grooming. His voice was rough and dry from lack of use and perhaps screaming his innocence from his stay in Azkaban. He rasped, "Headmaster…" He glared at the other younger wizard, "What's a Death Eater doing here?"

Severus sneered back at him, "Mutt,"

Albus gave a resigned sigh, "Boys…please be civil to each other," He turned to Jack, "Thank you for helping us in this. I am most drained of ideas on how to get Sirius out of prison,"

Jack grinned, "Never mind that, Albus. Besides, I finally have good job to give to some of the Creatures living outside Town,"

Albus nodded, "Ah, yes. The notorious shape-shifters…never thought to ask for their aid and most certainly never thought that they will accept it,"

Jack beamed, "That is because by default they are also under the rule of Halloween except that they live in Human World,"

Sirius frowned, "Why would they listen to someone from…here? Wherever this is," He looked around with childlike curiosity. The town certainly seemed like a place where you would find witches and wizards from Knockturn Alley to hang about but when he saw glimpses of Creatures wandering about openly and peeking at them, he knew that this was nowhere he knew of. Knockturn Alley maybe a place where Dark Wizards and Witches hang and some of the less accepted layers of society but even there Creatures weren't welcomed much. So this glimpses cemented his thought this was not another branch of Knockturn Alley or Diagon Alley.

He then saw a…ragdoll…walking toward them with a lopsided smile on her soft blue stitched face, "Jack, welcome home,"

The tall skeleton in a suit smiled warmly and softly at the newcomer, "Sally," He greeted her small, odd looking hands in his larger, claw-like skeleton hands. He looked at Sirius, "This is my wife, Sally Skellington,"

Sirius nodded and awkwardly curtsied, wiping his hands awkwardly brushing on his equally dirty robes, "Ma'am,"

Sally giggled, "Oh, Mr Black, you certainly in need of a wash. Come over to our Tower, you can get yourself cleaned up there,"

Sirius grinned, his teeth yellowing and in need of dentist attention, "That would be great!"


	23. Chapter 22

**WARNING: WHERE THERE BE SIRIUS, THERE BE PROFANITIES MENTIONED**

* * *

Sirius sighed in bliss as he soaked himself in the cauldron shaped bathtub. He glared at the bottles of mouthwash and dental cleansing potions that Snape gave him. He knew he would be thankful and he certainly does not wish to be thankful of Snape but he was in company of people who has been kind enough to let him wash up in their home and provide better changes than the prison robe so to be unclean orally would not do if he want to express his gratitude. He sighed and took the bottles.

A couple of gargles later, the build-up in his teeth and gums softened enough to be washed out. Sirius sighed with relieve and opened his closed eyes. Blue met green.

Jack looked up at the uncharacteristic screaming upstairs and looked at the others, "Where's Harry?"

Meanwhile Sirius was scrambling backward and fell into the cauldron-tub, splashing into the special body wash that Albus gave him to mix with the water.

Severus shrugged, "I saw him earlier and told him that Black is in his bathroom,"

Sirius gargled and sputtered as he surfaced from the tub and screeched, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Albus looked at Severus, though he kept his face stern there was no mistaking the humour in his eyes, "Severus…really?"

Severus sipped his tea, "I don't know what you are talking about,"

Sirius looked around found the strange and creepy face disappeared from the mirror. He breathed hard and grabbed a new set of towels from the rack and backed into the bedroom that he was taken to for privacy of changing and bathing. When he saw that nothing creepy was in the bathroom with him, he sighed and turned…something headless sat on the coffin-shaped bed, "Hi,"

Sally giggled as another scream emitted from upstairs, "I think you should get Harry down, Jack, less Mr Black get a heart attack and an early grave,"

Jack stared at her in disbelief, "But Sally! He's doing great! I mean listen to that screaming," Another high pitched scream emitted and Sirius ran out, clutching the purple towel tightly over his bits as he landed on the ground floor, looking behind him as he shivered. Severus barely held back a jump when Harry said, "That's not very nice. I was only saying hi,"

Sirius yelped as he jumped a foot into the air, the fine hairs on his arms standing on end as he saw…the Creature…at the table with the rest. He gasped and pointed, "Wha…what…?"

Harry replaced his head that he has been cradling on his lap, "Hi I'm Harry, Harry Skellington!" He walked up to the shivering man and threw a black towel over his shoulders, "Sorry for scaring you but it was fun, wasn't it?"

Sirius stared at the boy and Sally was sure that the man would retaliate that it wasn't fun at all when he gave out a barking laughter. He looked at the others, "I've been pranked…Merlin! I'm being pranked!" He looked at Harry, "You could some real damage with that!"

Harry grinned, "It was Prof Snape's idea,"

Sirius looked at the passive looking Potion Master, "Huh…never thought you are one for prank, Snivellus. I mean, you are so stuck up in school,"

Harry appeared beside Jack, "What's Snivellus?"

Jack shook his head, "A nickname perhaps?"

Severus's face, however, looked like thunderstorm. Harry noted that it was probably something that may seem like a nickname but it most certainly one that wasn't welcomed on Severus's part. He turned to Sirius to find the man already went back upstairs to change since Sally was giggling at him, making the newly free man realised that he was in the company of a woman, disregarding her species, being indecent and thus promptly went upstairs before his saviour become annoyed with him.

Albus and Severus left for Hogwarts that night, Albus deciding to make an arrangement with an influential old friend to help Sirius's escape as bait for the Ministry from investigating the Malfoys case too deeply. Surely she'll be interested since she knew that Albus have been egging the Ministry officials and the Wizengamot to allow him gain proper trial for the man. One which, disregarding certain official procedures, have been constantly delayed. He even brought on the unfair and illegality of holding man in prison without proper trial as being insulting to the Crown but since the Magical World's affairs hardly respect and affects their Muggle Monarchs, which has remained Muggle for the last centuries and the last being a Witch and thus have any proper standing in the Wizarding Society as Queen was Queen Elizabeth, this hardly caused much concern. The Ministry of Magic has not been in court with the royalties of England since the time with Napoleon.

Harry peeked at Sirius who was rolling about on his bed, 'aahing' and 'oohing' at the long desired for comfort. He sighed, "This is so much better than sleeping on cold concrete slab that passed for a sorry excuse of a bed in Azkaban," He hugged the duvet happily, tears wetting his eyes, "Merlin! How I missed the luxury of a proper bed. Now _this_ is what I call a blanket, not those rags better used for cleaning window!"

Harry snickered, "Glad you like my bed,"

Sirius almost leapt to the air, "Merlin! Will you stop that?" He glared half-heartedly at Harry who grinned sharp-toothed smile at his antics, "Sorry, I can't help it being a Halloween resident. Scaring people is practically our bread and butter,"

Sirius sighed, "I guess I have to start picking up my own pranking pace, huh?"

Harry sat at the end of his coffin-bed, "Won't hurt you. Might even help Papa with his yearly duties,"

Sirius fell back on his back, "Can't believe that tall skeleton is practically royalty," Oh, Wizarding children grew up with tales of Halloween's Pumpkin King but most of them expected a tall scarecrow with a pumpkin for head, a scary grin carved on its 'face' and carved eyes glowing with hellfire. Little did Sirius know that that was just part of Jack's old charm back in the old days thus making Harry snicker at him, "Well, he's improved since,"

Sirius stared at the ghoulish boy, "Why are you helping me anyway?"

Harry looked at him, "I was told that you were innocent of the deaths of my parent,"

Sirius frowned, sitting up and looked at the boy in confusion, "What?" He looked at the door before leaning forward, "I thought that Skeleton Man and Sally are you parent,"

Harry nodded, "They adopted me after I died,"

Sirius blinked, "Wait, what? You're dead?" He then paled and looked at his body, "Am I dead?!" Before he could drive himself into panic, Harry quelled his fear, "No, you're not dead. You are just visitor. I'm a permanent resident,"

Sirius sighed in relieved, "I haven't even met my Godson, so I refuse to die just yet!"

Harry stared at him, "Do you miss your…Godson then?"

Sirius grinned, a blissful look in his eyes, "Other than the depressing thought that I'm innocent, he was my only hope of getting out of there alive and…well…sort of sane…I'm not really sure my head's all here, you know? Can't be sane for long when exposed to Dementors for that long…I'm lucky I guess…that I got my Padfoot form to rely on to keep my sanity and those Dementors away…well, as much as I can keep them from bothering me in doggy form," He grinned miserably, his time in Azkaban still fresh and haunting him. He then blinked at looked at Harry suspiciously, "What does Harry have anything to do with this?"

Harry phased from solid to invisible and back to solid, except when refocused to being solid, he was standing on the balcony, fidgeting; "Well…to be honest…" He looked at Sirius with his strange eyes, "I'm Harry…Harry Potter…or I was…"


	24. Chapter 23

Early next day morning, Jack who wakes up the earliest when he didn't pull an all-nighter, found a troubled and panda-eyed Sirius in his kitchen. He spied Harry phasing his head silvery at the corner of his senses before phasing out of sight once more, knowing that the boy felt troubled. Quickly putting two and two together, he pulled out one of his iron rough chairs and sat beside the freed ex-prisoner who seemed too tired and worn out to jump at the sight of Jack but he did blinked at the sight of the expressive skeleton.

Jack hummed and leaned forward, placing his round head in his claw-like digits as he perched his chin while looking at Sirius, "So…"

Sirius's voice spoke much of what he had done the whole of last night after everyone went to bed, "So…" It was a tired voice and full of heavy emotions. He looked at Jack, "Did you know who he was…when you adopted him?"

Jack shook his head, "We do not even know his name nor his age….all that me and Sally knew was that he was dying….a little boy was dying before us. We wanted children but the dead cannot reproduce so we opted to find the perfect…dead child…to adopt as was the Halloween parents often do when overcome with the lingering desire of the living. We simply want to be complete with a child of our own…"

Sirius blinked, feeling that last remnants and connection with James Potter finally and truly did put to rest. His Godson…his little Prongslet…had died while he was locked up with the never ending insanity of guilt choking and clawing at him day and night but given no respite of asking forgiveness. Once again, his heart and resolve broken, Sirius cried, "I just…I simply want to meet my Godson…my friend's son…James's son," He choked, "But he's dead!"

Jack frowned and pulled at the devastated man, "Now look here! He may not remember his past or his life, but I can tell you that he is better off not remembering them! Dr Finkelstein told me when we brought him back with us, barely holding on to life and dying, that he's been abuse by neglect! I do not wish such dark memories in my son! I do mourn that he could not recall his living parents but I do not mourn that he has a new chance at living," He sighed, "His parents chose you as his Godfather and though that may have ended with his initial death, you can always learn to get to know _this_ Harry,"

Sirius shook his head, "I'm sorry…it's just that…Harry looked so much like James and he has Lily's eyes that I thought that if I have him, I have a piece of true family alive by me…" His body shook with emotions, "But I was denied even _that_!" He roared and abruptly stood up, causing the chair to fall down miserably. He paced the room like a caged beast, "I just want my _life_ back! I just want my _brothers_ back! I just want _my_ Harry _alive_ and _well_ beside _me_! I just want **_James_** _back_!" He heaved, "I just…oh Merlin…what is left for me to live on?"

Jack noticed Harry floating in a quick dash through the front door. He was agitated and a little disappointed in Sirius Black. He had hoped that the man can accept his son and understand that even though he's sort of dead he remained Harry Potter. Harry chose to be Harry, he chose his name and call himself Harry so Harry he remained. All that change was merely the status of his life and death as well as his family name. But at the same time age old wisdom pounded into him for existing for so long told him to be compassionate to a man wrecked by guilt and loss.

Sirius was merely grieving and Jack will let him grieve. The man has not had a chance to truly grieve for both his lost brother and his Godson, so Jack will sit aside and watch. But at the same he knew that if push comes to shove, Jack will need to pull Sirius's head out of his arse so to speak. He stood up, "I will leave you to grieve. I hope to speak of this matter further when you are in a better state," Sirius did not react but it does not matter to Jack, mourning was such a serious business after all and he did not meant the pun.

Once he stepped outside, he noticed Severus coming from the direction of the Witch Sister's Shop as that was the only place connected to the Human World via Floo Network. Beside him was a small blond boy who looked around with wide eyes. Recalling the discussion he had with Albus over tea yesterday before setting off to retrieve Sirius. Smiling warmly, he called out, "Severus, morning!"

The two living visitors looked over toward him and the blond boy beside Severus jumped and yelped before hiding behind Severus expansive black robes. Jack smothered his amusement and greeted Severus with a handshake and friendly pat on the shoulder which originally surprised the living man from the casual camaraderie but after the third time he let it flow over him like everything else Halloween Town. He pulled Draco to his side instead of between the folds of his robes, "This is Draco. Draco, meet Harry's father, the Halloween's Pumpkin King; Jack Skellington,"

The boy's grey eyes widened enough to make Jack worry that it will pop out and he lowered his body so that he knelt before the boy and hunched to lessen his intimidating height, "Hello Draco…I'm Jack, the Pumpkin King," He gestured to the just awakening town, "Welcome to Halloween Town where we work to keep alive the spirit of Halloween!" His voice was filled with pride of his town and Draco could only understood that Jack was no run-of-the-mill leader but one born and bred for it. Simply said, Jack was King Arthur in Draco's eyes and Severus has been ascended to the equivalent of Merlin in his book.

Jack grinned, "Well," He stood up, towering and looming over the young wizard, "Why don't we go look for Harry? I think he went to the cemetery. Sirius and he have quite the heavy and emotional talk about…this…" He gestured at himself and their surrounding helplessly. Severus scowled, muttering darkly about brainless mutt, insensitivity and lack of tact. Jack smiled to himself, knowing that if there was anyone to whip Sirius back into shape it will be one of the wizards and witches around Harry.

They walked out of the black iron gates and Draco gawked at the number of cemeteries. Jack leaned over him and whispered, "If you knock on these tombstones, you can wake up the dead…literally…so do loud noise," He snickered at that and Draco grinned, going over to one tombstone and knocked, "Hello?"

A quiet and echoic moaning later, a ghostly head peeked over his grave, "What is it?" He blinked, "Wait…you're not dead,"

Draco nodded, "Umm…I'm a friend of Harry's and I uh…I wanted to know if you have seen him?"

The ghost blinked blearily back at the boy before Jack's throat clearing brought him back to his senses, "Oh…uh…let me ask my neighbour for a while," He disappeared back to his grave and few moments later pop back up, "He went to the Hangman's Tree,"

Jack nodded, "Thank you, Thomas," With a gesture with his hand, he took them toward the Hangman's Tree. Draco admired the skeletons hanging and then noticed a familiar boy hanging upside-down from one of the tree's limbs.

Draco promptly scolded him, "Harry! Get down from there!"

Startled, the ghoulish boy phased to ghostly silver and his legs slid through the tree limbs, making him float safely to the ground. He righted himself and launched bodily toward the shorter boy, "Draco! You're okay!"

Draco shivered when the boy passed through him body, "Bloody hell, Harry! That's cold!"

Severus frowned, "Language young man,"

Draco went after a gleefully running Harry, "Sorry!" But Severus knew that the boy merely said it because it was a natural reaction without actually acknowledging Severus's stern scolding of his cussing. Jack laughed, "It is always a nice thing to see children being children,"

Severus smirked, "Even when they scream their little heads off upon seeing you?"

Jack returned the barb, "Speaking from experience, are we?"

Severus snorted and shook his head as he went off after Harry and Draco, followed by the Nightmare King.


	25. Chapter 24

Sirius watched the thin woman moving about in the kitchen, his eyes a burning hatred. He moved and at that moment his elbow was grabbed by someone. He quickly threw a punch out but was blocked by an enraged Severus. The other man quickly Disapparate the both of them away from Privet Drive.

Sirius pushed himself away from Severus just as they landed outside Hogsmeade, "Bastard!" He lunged furiously at Severus, teeth bared like a feral beast. Severus quickly pointed his wand at the other man and cast a petrification hex; Sirius fell forward like a board. Sighing and looking around to make sure that they were alone Severus quickly Disapparate the both of them from the spot before anyone was the wiser.

They appeared to a graveyard near Hogsmeade and Severus took out the vampire fang that was the key to Halloween Town that Jack gave him after he left Draco with them for the summer while things settle down here in the Human World. Opening a tomb's door, they slipped inside. Once emerging outside, they were met with a disappointed Albus and a furious Minerva.

Rewinding the moments that lead to their current situation, it was mid-August and they have decided to escort Harry and Draco to get their school needs in disguise. Sirius had opted to distance himself and refused to talk to Albus after exploding at the man and accusing him of terrible things. It had broken the other man's heart but he knew he deserved the anger and rage coming from the anguished wizard. He had also accused the others of letting Harry to die for the so called 'Greater Good'.

He never looked at Harry Skellington and it seemed to the boy that his former Godfather will never be able to accept him. Harry had felt a terrible sadness from the man's careless action toward him and several times Draco had to find the boy something to distract him with. This was because upon discovering that Harry was two years younger than him emotionally due to his death and resurrection, Draco had taken the role of the older brother. He had written a letter to both Neville and Ron about the recent discovery as to why Harry can be quite childish at times.

Their replies were extremely hilarious since Harry at school always seemed more mature than them, especially when it came to seeing a person for who they are, like his relation with the late Hermione Granger.

As for how Sirius had gotten out of Halloween Town; he had sneaked after them when he heard that they were going to the Human World. By the moment Jack had contacted them through a Hag that Sirius was missing, Severus was both furious and quick to act. His guess that Sirius would go after the remaining Dursley was right on spot as the disguised Potion Master caught the Animagus just outside the Dursley's home.

Minerva released Sirius but kept his body locked in the sitting position as Severus paced in the Skellington's kitchen, "What were you thinking?!"

Sirius snarled, "Their son should die too! They killed Harry! It's not fair!"

Minerva shook her head in disbelief, "They have lost their husband and father at the same time that Harry was adopted! What more do you want for them to feel?"

"I WANT THEM TO HURT LIKE I DO!"

Severus slapped him, causing the screaming man silent. Sirius glared at him as the rest of them fell silent at the sudden lash. Severus sneered, "Get your head out of your arse, Black. Not everything is about you!"

Sirius spat the blood that seeped out from the broken cheek wall inside his mouth, "What would you know of loss? If it wasn't because of you, Lily and James would still be here! If it wasn't because of you, Harry would still be alive!"

Harry frowned at that. Sirius always spoke as if Harry had really forever died and not standing in front of him. This enraged Draco who screamed back him, "Don't talk like he isn't here! Can't you see what you are doing to him?!"

Sirius yelled back, "Shut up, Malfoy! You, your father and your bitch of a mother are all murderers! Death Eaters, scum of the Magical Society! What would you know of taking care of someone's feelings other than yours anyway!?"

Draco felt as if slapped. He, like Harry, had wanted to know what would have been his uncle and someone who understood what it was like to not being the perfect son. But again and again Sirius had rebuffed both him and Harry. His eyes pricked with tears, "You are a right bastard,"

Sirius laughed manically, "The bastard one is you!" He bared his teeth at him and Harry, "You and that sorry imitation over there!"

Jack's voice was like thunder over the sudden cacophony of voices that screamed and scolded Sirius while Albus was quiet at the table with Sally who looked angry at Sirius's description of her son, " ** _SILENT YOU FOOLISH HUMAN_**!"

They fell silent as the kitchen became sweltering wit heat and Sally quickly pulled the children away from Jack. She quickly closed Draco's wide eyes, "Hush, don't look at him,"

What stood in the middle of the kitchen, towering over them was Jack. He stood tall and was on fire like Harry when mad but Jack's appearance was far more frightening and no words can describe the fear it invoked in others who saw him. This was the true Spirit of Halloween King. The kitchen darkened and Severus pulled Minerva behind him and stood beside Albus who had taken a position to shield Sally and the boys, both wizards' wands at the ready to cast a strong shield while Minerva kept her wand by her side.

They have heard of the Nightmare King, the Fright Champion but the humans after meeting Jack thought that it was simply titles. Unfortunately those titles were given to the one who embodies the very spirits of Halloween and that was Jack. A chummy and an amiable character on normal days and an exciting fellow to be around on Halloween, Jack was a force to be reckoned with when angered.

Flames licked and slithered around his body like living flaming snakes and where his skull was were a ball of fire. His tall frames were shrouded in black shadows and smokes, dark spirits screamed and shrilled as they circled his body like a black cloak. Black skeletal fingers like claws pointed at Sirius as the flaming ball opened black holes for eyes and a slit for a daggered mouth appeared, " _Silent human_ ," The voice were dark, rumbling and echoing, filling the air with tingling goose bumps. Draco whimpered as he heard the frighteningly cold voice, colder than even Lucius on a bad day.

Sirius almost swallowed his tongue as he stared at the legendary Pumpkin Demon.

Jack continued, " _I have enough of your tantrum. I do not mind you keeping to yourself as you mourn what you have lost but to push away the generosity of the people who aided you and who wished to know of you_ ," He gestured at the frozen wide eyed Harry and the shivering, crying Draco, " _It is beyond childish and inhuman of you_ ,"

The shadows around the kitchen circled and frightening faces leered at the occupants. Minerva was close to fainting and Severus was barely holding onto his emotions in check. Albus was pale but holding strong though his breathing was erratic. He knew what Jack was but never expect to see the true form of the Halloween Spirit in person. This was certainly an ally worth having and he thanked all that's hallow that Jack had ceased being the soul hunting spirit that he once was and became an amiable fellow both respected and loved.

There were lore that said that Dementors were once human but had their soul taken by the Pumpkin Demon. They cannot be killed and can only be shooed by a well-placed and well-charged Patronum. Albus could see the reason why people in the past believed so from Jack's current appearance; a burning demonic figure shrouded in a cloak of shadows that resembled souls black from spending its time so close to the hellfire that licked at Jack's body. As for the sensation that he gave? Albus would ask for the whole population of Dementors any day.

Jack continued, " _You_ _ **will**_ _and_ _ **shall**_ _straighten yourself and you will remain here in Halloween Town as you do so_ ," The head made of flames closed itself to Sirius sweating and pale face, " _Do you comprehend me, human_?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes…sir…"

Jack pulled away and nodded, " _That will do_ ," He then added, " _There will not be a third chance for you. You will wish I have left you to be sucked by the Dementors when I am done with you should you break your promise_ ,"


	26. Chapter 25

Harry sighed as they walked through tombstone in Hogsmeade Graveyard with Draco gripping tightly to his new robe. Instead of going to Madam Malkin this year, Sally had taken it into her hands to sew their school attires and casual wears herself. Of course, thanks to Minerva she managed to get her hands several charmed fabrics that wizards and witches so loved to fashion. Draco gaped, "So this is Hogsmeade? Cool!"

Ever separated from his family's clutch, Draco had grown to be his own person. Of course there were times where he reverted to what he knew; how to act and what to say which, unfortunately, not very friendly. But slowly with their help, he grew out of his abusive and controlling father's strings. Not to mention much of his growing out of his comfort zone, forced on him at they were, were due to chasing and pranking back the troublesome trio of Halloween Town; Oogie Boogie's kids. Lock, Shock and Barrel certainly did not appreciate the new face that has more tricks up his sleeve than they do.

And so, other than Sirius and the fact Severus had to let his well-paying job go because of Lucius, everything went well for the summer. Now Draco was waiting for Hogwarts Express on the other end of the railway with Harry. Newcomers balked at the sight of Harry dressed comfortably as a Slytherin and Draco's glare, a habit that he has when uncomfortable, while their year-mates and their seniors greeted the boys with wary welcome. Draco looked at Hagrid who arrived with the new First Years and went to the large man with a sheepish look.

Hagrid looked down at the Malfoy heir, "Alright there, Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, "I'm fine…" He looked over his shoulder and saw Harry smiled at him encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, he shoved his hand over to Hagrid, "I-I just want to…apologize,"

Hagrid looked at his hands as though they were infected with unknown disease, "What for, Malfoy?"

Draco blush a dozen shades of reds, "I was rude to you last year. I want to own up my bad behaviour and…start over?"

Hagrid looked at him with wide eyes, almost disbelieving but seeing the sincere and nervous look Draco gave him, he grinned and grabbed the boy's smaller hand in his gargantuan hand, grinning, "That's alright boy. At least you know better now, that's what matters most. Glad to meet, Draco," He looked at Draco meaningfully, "You can call me Hagrid, you know?"

Draco felt warmth enveloping his chest, the kind of warm feelings that he attributed to being able to really express what he really want; friends, "Alright…Hagrid," He grinned back at the half giant. He then proceeded to ask questions that he has been curious before but were forced to quell his curiosity due to Lucius harsh training, "So…how was it…like, I mean…growing up so big?"

Hagrid stared at the boy, trying to determine the reason behind the question. Draco blushed and deflated a little; had he been too straightforward? Just as he opened his mouth to apologize again, something that while with Lucius deemed unacceptable and blasphemous of a Malfoy, Hagrid guffawed, "Well! Aren't you a curious one?"

Draco blinked and nodded, "I…just want to know, sir,"

Hagrid can tell the boy was honest in wanting a simple answer in did not mean to question him in a chance to shame him as his father was wont to do so he started with his very first memory. Harry watched the two became immersed in their conversation and grinned at the sight causing a few nearby students to flinch from his dagger-like smile.

As he waited, he wandered into the forest path that lead to Hogwarts and gasped as his eyes set on the supposedly horseless carriage. He quickly called out, "Hagrid, Hagrid!"

The giant of a man and Draco looked at him. Hagrid chuckled, "Ah, I see that you can see them. Shouldn't have been surprised by that though,"

Draco frowned, looking at Harry, "It's just the horseless carriage, Harry,"

Harry grinned wider, "You can't see them? How interesting!" He reached out and grasped something mid-air, "They are like horses but like half-rotten?" He looked to Hagrid and his giant friend smiled, reaching out to pet the invisible equine, "That's right, Harry. They are called Thestral. Only people who have seen Death can see them,"

Draco grimaced, "No wonder then that Harry can see them…"

Harry laughed when suddenly he sobered, "Hermione…" He looked at Draco and the blond gasped, realising that when recalled that he too have seen the death of person, the ghastly Thestral slowly make itself seen. He paled and looked at Hagrid, "Why…?"

Hagrid hummed, "I see then…you have to know and aware that you have seen death to be able to see them. Otherwise you can't,"

Harry hugged his friend, "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to…"

Draco sighed and hugged him back, "It's alright Harry. I mean…sooner or later I'll remember it myself and then…at least you and Hagrid are here to explain…" He reached forward and hesitated before placing one shaky hand on the strange horse, "Hello, Thestral…" The horse snorted and blew at Draco's face. The warm breath tickled him and he giggled, becoming encouraged in petting the Thestral more. Harry joined him and Hagrid grinned at the sight.

Draco turned to the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, "Hagrid, you are good at explaining these kinds of things. Why don't you apply for teaching position in Care of Magical Creatures?"

Hagrid blushed, "Well…uh…I didn't finish Hogwarts see? So…"

Harry pulled away from the excessive licking from the Thestral, "I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore care more for skills to qualify his teachers than whether you graduate or not," Draco nodded vigorously at Harry's word. Touched, Hagrid chuckled, "But what about Prof Grubbly-Plank?"

Draco snorted, "All _she_ ever want teach us is about Unicorns and you know they only like them girls,"

This opened a discussion of what they wanted to be added in that particular subject in school with Hagrid and what can be improved. Harry then pointed out that Hagrid knew best how to handle dangerous creatures and that he can make friends with a Dementor if he wanted to. This tickled and touched the half giant who had always though himself no good in anything other than keeping grounds and keys as well as growing pumpkins.

By the time Hogwarts Express arrived and the group of boys reunited, Hagrid has a strong desire to share his knowledge about what supposed to be dangerous creatures with the rest of the world. Well, maybe not the world but at least those who come to Hogwarts. He could also teach them more about respecting non-human creatures and humanoid creatures and how to make a friend out of them. Although he knew better than to bring a dragon to Hogwarts after last year's fiasco with Norberta.

Sighing, he looked to see Harry waving at him as he, Draco, Ron and Neville entered one of the Thestral drawn carriages…

Well…he could try to apply for a teaching position…

* * *

 **A/N: If you enjoy Halloween Descendant, please look out for my other unconventional crossover Worlds Collide; a Harry Potter meet My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic. SUMMARY; A 1000 years ago, Princess Celestia received a dream with a Prophecy. Now, First Alicorn Prince Sowilo Ansuz returned to Earth to not only answer his destiny but to also spread the Magic of Friendship in hope to end the corruption of the Magical World...**


	27. Chapter 26

Second year was a fun and rather lazy year. Slytherin received a new Head of House as well as Potion Master named Prof Vladimir Prince. He was tall and thin and loomed over the students. He was dressed richly, often in hues of black, deep purple and crimson red, and then there were rumours that he was a Damphire, an offspring of Vampire and human witches. Some said that he was a distant relative of Snape from his mother's side who originated from Romania but this was an unsure fact since the Prince line has long since been stagnant for the last fifty years though his surname might suggest true yet the Prince name was quite a common name, used by people who descend from royalty.

So the debate goes on…

The other things, however it was annoying rather than intriguing, was Prof Gilderoy Lockhart. Girls swoon at his mere presence but the boys felt him irritating to be around. Perhaps it was because of male pride and how Lockhart's presence intimidated them on the more feral level. But perhaps it was also because he seemed so obviously false yet so hard to prove this fact to the mass. This was because Lockhart screamed like a banshee when he first saw Harry and his class consisted of not the subject but rather a gathering of fans to share facts about him of all things!

Most of all, Prof Prince _detested_ the man and very much sneered at him like he brought the plague on him. Of course Lockhart claimed that the man was jealous of his handsomeness and his achievement. This Harry and the boys rolled their eyes at. Prof Prince might not be a well-known receiver of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but the man carried with him a rather dark attraction which everyone attributed to his Vampire sire.

But for those in the know, Vladimir Prince was Severus Snape improved during the summer. Thanks to the Witch Sisters, he managed to enhance his mother's blood and tone down his Muggle father's blood through some obscure potion that only the dead remembered and to which Severus was most delighted to learn. This in turn straighten his nose which he inherited from his disagreeable father and angled his face into his mother's aristocratic feature, although she was often described to be sullen and cross by those who remembered her with strong heavy brows and her aristocratic feature down toned into looking long and pallid, making her most unattractive.

Severus knew that the Prince has been on a decline since his grandfather's time due to wars. They have fallen so far down the social class that the only redeeming quality his mother had was her blood and her intelligence. However, after his grandfather's death Eileen Prince was left with nothing but her royal name and her magic so she left the discriminating Magical World for the Muggle World where she met Tobias Snape in whom she had hoped to find love.

The rest was history as Severus knew it…

But the potion that enhanced his Prince genes make him almost a different man, so Jack suggested a change of eye colour and something done to his teeth as those were features that can give away his identity. So Severus used a special potion eye drop that can change his eye colour for a day, making it purple, and went to the Muggle dentistry, to which the Grangers offered once they heard his trouble from Albus, to straighten them and whiten them. He even went so far as to have a cosmetic dental surgery to give him the appearance of elongated canines.

Harry said he would make quite the vampire thus the name Vladimir…

For safety, Severus placed a compulsion charm on himself to have people address him by his alias so no one would slip and give him away. These were all Jack's idea and true enough, due to his familiar imposing aura added with his new appearance, no one can connect the two men because it confused their senses and honestly there were also the case of people looking the same or appealing similarly over the globe so it wasn't that suspicious.

The other thing that happened for their Second Year was Albus. He had to let go of one position in politic because of Severus as penalty since it was Albus idea and influence that Severus was not incarcerated in Azkaban. Much to Lucius Malfoy's annoyance, Albus was only dismissed from his position as Chief Warlock, the action justified by Cornelius Fudge that the man has lost much of his ability to judge a character due to his growing age and thus cannot lead anymore court proceeding onward. Lucius tried to bring down Albus from his position as Supreme Mugwump but the International Confederation of Wizards was beyond the ruling of the British Ministry of Magic since it will need the approval of all other Ministries of Magic from around the globe and Fudge slammed down the idea by saying that they don't have time to wait for the other Ministers approval of taking down Albus from that particular perch and that he need most of his men hands and knees looking for the still missing Sirius Black the Muggle Slayer.

Harry does found something else to take his mind off Sirius's rejection of him and his…condition…

It happened when he just got back the library with a sleepy Ron, a confused Neville and an irritated Draco since neither of the former boys managed to grasp their recent potion essay. Prof Prince seemed to have a love of improving potions and he extended this passion to the rest of the class. The Ravenclaw were elated but also pensive about the matter. They did say that Prof Prince's fairness in class and his passion for potion make a great study environment. If only he was also the DADA's professor…which was what most boys and annoyed girls would complained to whoever would listen.

It happened rather sudden because Harry heard something ahead and had floated before any of his mismatched friends could say anything. There he saw a small First Year being bullied and his mind immediately recalled Hermione who was always alone among her peers. He roared, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

The girls, also First Year Ravenclaw, screamed at the sight of the tall imposing Second Year senior and ran for their life…as what their screams suggested. Harry then calmed down and looked at the victim, noticing that her book bag was torn open and the items inside spilled across the floor. Harry tapped his staff and the shattered ink bottle repaired and the inks lifted off the ground and pooled inside the newly repaired container. The pale haired girl gasped and looked at him with silvery grey eyes that looked like she was dreaming. From her ears hang two radishes that looked too real to be simple earrings and she has a string of Butterbeer caps around her neck

Harry tilted his head as he offered his ghastly hand, "Are you alright?"

She simply stared at his hand before looking up at him, "I heard that you are son of the Halloween Spirit. You really stand out during the Welcoming Feast,"

Harry smiled, "Well, the name's Harry; Harry Skellington. And my lady's name is…?"

She giggled as his gentleman's mannerism as she accepted his hand, the skeletal fingers seemed to mesmerize her, "Luna…or Loony, depending on whom you are talking to," She looked at her scattered things and her torn book bag, "Thank you…"

She seemed unsure of which she thanked him for; the ink bottle or the scattering of her bullies. Harry took her torn book bag and used a nifty house hold charm that the Witch Sisters taught him during the summer. The tear fussed together and the book bag looked as if new. He smiled, "Better than ' _Reparo'_ indeed," He concentrated and waved his hand, the books and parchments and quills flying into her book bag and Luna smiled, "A neat trick you have there,"

Harry nodded, "You are a Ravenclaw, aren't you? Prof Flitwick has a lot of charm works that he can teach you if you caught him after class. There is always something more beyond the basic charm. He loved it when you ask him,"

Luna nodded, "I supposed I'll take your suggestion to heart, Harry Skellington,"

Footsteps pounded behind them and three voices called out, "HARRY!"

Luna peeked around him and said goodbye, "See you, Harry Skellington,"

Ron, blessed his long legs, reached him first and stared at Luna, "Why are you talking to Loony Lovegood?" Harry scowled at him and Ron reprised his word, "I mean Luna Lovegood,"

He shrugged, "If you saw her being bullied, help,"

Ron blushed, "Oh…okay…" He then frowned, "Hey, how do you know I know that she's being bullied?"

"Because her bullies called her that…" Harry looked at his friends, "Please help her when you saw her. I don't want another Hermione,"

Ron winced and nodded, recalled the reason Hermione died, and so does Draco and Neville. They shared a look, recalling all their insults and inactions toward her troubles. Only Harry ever does anything to try and make her schooldays fun. Even Neville berate himself for not trying to reach out to her more and all because he was meek. He tried to work around that during the summer and that one time he spoke up against his Nan seemed to be the one thing his Nan was looking for; a backbone of his own.

And it was because he didn't want to eat leek soup which happened to be his father's favourite…

Draco hummed…and looked as Harry walked ahead, pulling Ron and Neville beside him, "I have an idea,"

Ron stared at the still reforming Malfoy, "What idea?"

Draco grinned, "Listen here…"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all your kind and encouraging comments. If you would like to read more of my work, a new Harry Potter fanfic has been posted; Death's Kindred. It is inspired by League of Legends; Kindred the Eternal Hunter. In the story, Harry died but Death decided to make him his other half. It is NOT slash because I don't write slash. As being hinted here, I am a hardcore Lunar fan. If you are not a fan of the couple, I would not force you to accept it but do expect to see more hints of the future couple. Back to the story; Albus adopted Harry as promised and three years before joining Hogwarts, they will experience magical adventures in several other worlds. First up, the meeting with Gandalf and journey to Middle Earth...because Death is universal. Meet young Master of Death Harry!**


	28. Chapter 27

Harry was suspicious, lately it seemed as though his mix of friends always somehow 'coincidentally' come across one Luna Lovegood. He watched as the boys tried to include her in everything, Ron even tried to introduce his sister Ginny Weasley to the lonely Ravenclaw. He then asked Draco one evening, "What's the deal with you guys and Luna?"

Draco looked up sheepishly from where they sat in Vladimir's office, deciding to spend time willingly sorting out potion ingredients. He sighed, "Well…it's just that we took what you said to heart. If her bullies saw that she have friends, maybe they'll her alone,"

Ron, squeamishly winced as he work with the worms, nodded, "Uh-huh, I mean Hermione was only always with you so…we thought that maybe if we showed others that we care, maybe no one will bully her anymore,"

Neville bottled his newt eyes, "Yeah…we don't want to make the same mistake we did with Hermione,"

Ron grinned, "Although Ginny seemed to have a lot of fun lately! I don't see her with her diary anymore!"

Harry stared at the three boys who declared themselves his best friends and smiled, "You guys…"

Draco shrugged, "Anyway, we decided to stop bullying in Hogwarts altogether but it's a slow work,"

Harry frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Neville shrugged, returning from the closet of potion ingredients, "Maybe because you always looked so sad? I mean, it's like Hogwarts in haunting you with bad memories," It was true, although they always do things together now Harry always seemed to sulk whenever he thought they weren't looking. They knew he missed Hermione, they missed her too although none of them were as close to her as Harry was, so they thought that if they could do something in her memory it would at least make amend of their past sin. But since Harry has decided to bury himself in school works and hardly talk to them, they decided to just silently accompany him. They didn't expect him to notice their 'stalking' Luna during free periods though…

Harry sighed, "I'm very sorry guys, it's just that this is my Second Year and I thought I have mourned enough but now that I'm here it's hard to forget that she missed all this…she can't even experience this in ghost form!" Murky tears fell down his cheeks, "It's so hard! Everyone else and everything else are alive but Hermione…she's not! She won't graduate!"

Draco shared a look with his friends, realising why it haunted Harry so badly. As the living it was easy for them, although it took some work, to move on but Harry was a different case. He could not understand how to move on. He leaned over and gave Harry thin figure a one armed hug, "Its okay Harry. I get it. Halloween Town aren't exactly a place for the living and the dead never need to move on like the living, so I know it's hardest for you. But Harry, let's do something in her memory, okay?"

Harry nodded and Ron grinned, "Let's start a club!"

Neville frowned, "What club?"

Ron proudly answered, "A club on bullying of course!"

Neville looked at him, "Uh…are we to stop it or aid it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "The Prefects already have that job down!" He sighed and continued his work, "Besides, are we going to do if the bullies are older than us?"

Neville shrugged, "Bring the matter to the teachers?"

Ron sighed, "Of course we do that! But what I'm saying is that to make this official, to have place where the bullied can gather and make friends with other bully victims. It's like one of those therapy sessions! That way maybe they can find solution on how to stop bullying and watch each other's back!"

Harry hummed, "But we need a teacher supervisor,"

Draco grinned, "What about Prof Prince? I'm sure he'll be delighted!"

"I'll be delighted of what, exactly?"

The looked up to see Vladimir looking at them with an amused look. Draco and Neville nudged Ron forward, "It's your idea so you present it!"

Ron stuttered and slowly gained confidence as he presented his idea of therapy club for bully victims. It seemed rather childish at first but slowly made sense; bullying often happen to those who were always alone and somewhat defenceless. Also, Prefect can't be all over the place at once and they can be limited in what they can do. If there's a club that was designed to help the victims gain proper help as well as gaining confidence from similar peers, they will be able to break the bullying cycle. Not to mention by making this club, Hogwarts will make an absolute official in its standing against bullying in any form.

Vladimir, whom as Severus was a bully victim himself, nodded, "I shall bring this matter to the Headmaster during the next staff meeting," It helped that Lily was there for him but even she was only one person. Had there been someone else who can publicly stood up against bullying for him to go to, someone who can give him proper guide to stop the bullying that he have to face, maybe he won't have been so alone and bitter; thinking that the whole world other than Lily was out to get him.

Had they, the bullied, stood up against their bullies in a group, perhaps the bullies will back off and stop bothering them, especially when they know that there's a group who will stood up for the bullied and even have a teacher backing them up.

Vladimir brought the matter up that Wednesday when weekly staff meeting was held. The other teachers had quickly grabbed onto the opportunity to end bullying in Hogwarts. Albus smiled, "A grand idea, Vladimir! The teachers can only stop those who were bullied before them or when there are students who come to them, but unfortunately with excessive bullying come the threat of telling off about their bullying. We cannot simply jump off the handle, we need solid proof,"

Fillius nodded, "There are also the case where the seniors called their bullying to toughen up the juniors, making the juniors think that being bullied was part of Hogwarts' tradition! I stopped this a few times it came to my attention but I'm afraid of the cases where student kept silence because they thought its okay and that the teachers doesn't mind the bullying!"

Pomona nodded, "My badgers are too shy and too timid to even talk to teachers, especially if they thought that it's okay for them to be put down and shamed!"

Albus nodded, "Although I am glad that suicide cases are on the low, I would truly appreciate it if it does not happen at all," His blue eyes dimmed at the thought of how several students during his tenant have tried to go down that road; Severus being one of them after Lily cut off the friendship. Luckily such cases have not occurred since Voldemort's reign ended. He nodded, "Anyone who voted for this club to form?"

All of the teachers gave their agreement, glad that such matter might be able to stop and perhaps end bullying in Hogwarts altogether although that was a little too farfetched, they will do all they can. Albus beamed, "Very well, Vladimir will supervise this club but I will personally back it. In another word should there be problem arising, I will personally attend to it but if I am not in office, Vladimir or any of the Four Heads of House will attend to the cases personally,"

Vladimir then called to attention to have all Prefects be a part of the club by default and the teachers agreed. They then sat down to decide the clubs rule and regulation to make it even more official.

A month later, the Hogwarts Against Bullying Club or H.A.B.C was officially launched…

Although his friends were the one who started the new and much celebrated club since day by day after its opening, hordes of First Years and several timid students joined the club making the Prefects running the club to run around like headless chicken. It was decided that Hermione Granger, although no longer around, stated as the official founder since she was the inspiration for her friends to start it. Also, the main reason the teachers decided to let senior Prefects to kick start the program with promise of bonuses in the school resumes was because it was easier for students to trust the Prefects and seniors to deal with their trouble rather than four Second Years. One annoying ghost called Moaning Myrtle decided to elect herself as the club's official ghost since she also died because of bullying.

So until their Third Year, Harry and his friends have no need to officially make their presence known although they will be stated at the co-founders of the club in the school's archive.


	29. Chapter 28

Harry was skipping down the hallway, cheerfully becoming intangible as he phase through several students much to their unfortunate disgust and making several other students laugh at their plight. Several ghosts with equal cheerfulness trailed after him and that meant several yelps of cold as they carelessly phase through the lingering students as well.

At the moment though, Harry was much excited for his second Halloween at Hogwarts and his peers certainly understand why the day before he sent a paper lantern with black candle across the Black Lake in memory of his late friend Hermione Granger, joined by the rest of fellow Gryffindor and one Draco Malfoy. It was as though despite his enjoyment of the Halloween celebration, he will not forget his first living friend.

Harry popped his head into the Great Hall, "Awesome!"

Indeed with his pumpkin carving skills, Harry had contributed several pumpkin mannequins; they were pumpkins in chosen size stuck together to create a 'monster'. One of Hagrid's proud mega pumpkins were 'spewing' candies out of its cavernous mouth. Albus chuckled beside the door where he have found time away from work to help decorating the hall, "It seemed that Halloween in Hogwarts have become much more festive since your arrival Harry!"

Harry grin a daggered smile as ghosts made their way through the walls to help put some decorations up where above the ceilings they seemed to hold some sort of ghost party. He thanked Albus, "Thanks for letting Nick spend his death-day party here in the Great Hall,"

Albus chuckled, "Yes, that is certainly a shock for me since he never mention his death-day,"

Harry fully came into the hall through the wall, "Well, he didn't want to get you and the other side tracked because of his death-day," He peered at the Headmaster who just released a jarful of teacup's saucer sized spiders up the walls covered in an imitation Devil Snare, thinking that Ron's totally going to freak out at the sight of the spiders, before asking, "So…how was the club?"

Albus smiled, "Well, thanks to you and your friends, we seemed to have rounded the elusive bullies who have been extorting galleons from fellow students as well as repeating offenders who used their supposed superiority to force fellow peers to do their work for them," He then sighed, "But to think that such practices are the worst in Ravenclaw…dear Merlin, Fillius looked ready to explode, literally!" He recalled the miniscule professor's face as he seemed to resemble a little bomb with white hair and beards.

Harry nodded, "So that's way Ravenclaw suddenly fall to last place," He mentioned the suddenly almost empty vial of sapphires of Ravenclaw's hourglass, placing them last for the House Cup. He scratched his hair, "Talk about misusing intelligence,"

Albus nodded, "Hmm…" He opened another jarful of cockroach and Harry stared at them, "Are those candies?"

Albus grinned, "I thought letting these animated candies to run around imitating actual one would be a brilliant idea," He then pointed at the Giant African Bullfrog, "Although those might get a stomach ache. Hmm, I'm not sure if toads can eat candies,"

Harry noticed the frog, "Oh, that's Neville's! Hey Trevor," He picked the toad that starting to let out a screech. Albus almost dropped the jar of earthworms, "Goodness! I never knew they can scream!" Harry laughed as the Headmaster started poking the toad to elicit another scream, making several teachers to look their way with amused look.

That night Harry finally managed to celebrate Halloween with his friends although he does miss his parents and Halloween Town, Draco and the other often distract him with Halloween treats at the feast as well as handing him his birthday presents. They laughed as Ron climbed over Neville trying to get away from the Headmaster's choice 'decoration', yelping, "Who use _spiders_ as decorations?!"

When he discovered that they were Honeyduke's latest treats called Crawly Creepers, he calmed down but had a squeamish look every time someone ate them. They then took the time to prank each other through dinner. Some students stared at the ghostly party just above them, not to mention the funeral dirge playing in the background by the ghostly orchestra ahead.

Ginny, being a Weasley joined in trying to cover Ron with the Crawly Creepers much to the arachnophobic brother. Percy rolled his eyes as his sibling's antic but decided to put some Jelly Worms down Draco's shirt, making the blond shriek. Neville was dared to eat a small cluster of the 'put-aside' Bertie Bott's Jellybeans, meaning they were the worse of the worse. He turned green on the first bite which he quickly washed down with a hot chocolate. When asked, he said, "Wasabi flavoured,"

Luna joined them, being one of the students that Harry personally dragged to the H.A.B.C and had her bullies off her back faster than one can say 'snitch', and tried a red hot jellybean and turned red as she opened her mouth, gasping out; "Hot sauce!"

Ginny quickly gave her a goblet of pumpkin juice, "Oh yeah, Luna have you seen my diary?"

Luna looked at her friend, "I'm sorry, Ginny but no, I haven't seen your diary,"

Ron scrunched his face, "How do you even lose a diary?"

Ginny frowned, "I don't know!"

Percy huffed, "It's just a diary, Gin, nothing to worry about. I'll get you a new one,"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If you can find me a diary that can actually write back, be my guest,"

Draco frowned, "Wait…your diary writes back?"

"Uh-huh," She eyed the Malfoy scion with a little suspicion, "What about it?"

Draco shrugged, "Nothing," But Harry noticed how the boy looked worried. When the feast almost came to a close, they decided to walk out first and Harry asked him, "What about Ginny's diary?"

Draco sighed, "I just remembered a similar book in my old house. My Father was furious when he found me writing in the book and locked it up ever since, saying that it's off limit,"

Ron frowned, "I met your dad in Diagon Alley. Had a spat with my Dad,"

Neville squeaked, "Merlin!"

They looked at their friend only to find themselves staring at Mrs Norris hanging from her tail from one of the torches with a wall painted in red. Ron gulped, "Not good,"

Draco grimaced, "Who does this?"

Harry looked down when he felt his shoes sloshing in something, "Water?"

Ron eeped, "Guys, let's go before anyone saw us with this-,"

"What are you four doing outside the Feast?!"

They turned around to find a gleeful Mr Filch who started on his 'torturing' method when he saw the wall and then his pet cat. He wailed, "No, Mrs Norris!" He turned to them and the boys paled, "You _MURDERER_!"


	30. Chapter 29

Luckily each students and ghosts can confirm their alibi of being at the party and left minutes before it ended as well as Albus pointing out that casting petrification hex was above the suspected students. This does not calm the Squib caretaker but luckily Pomona promised that she can revive Mrs Norris by the end of the term.

Harry folded the paper in his hands, his bony fingers making clacking sounds as they moved and bumped into each other, "It is suspicious, I mean who would do something so cruel even for a Halloween prank?"

Draco nodded, "And that nonsense with the Chamber of Secret, honestly!"

Harry set back and studied his origami figure made of parchment that he had neatly cut into perfect squares for his mini project and started on another, "What's the Chamber of Secret?"

Ron snorted, "Something the Slytherin's House Founder decided to leave behind when he left. I heard from the twins that there's a monster in there,"

Neville squeaked when his ink bottle jostled and splattered all over his work. Draco sighed in exasperation, "Why are you such a klutz?" He helped the boy with his work but winced, "You have got to start over,"

Neville groaned, "But it's already a foot and a half long!"

Draco shrugged, "Sorry but I don't think we can make the ink disappear without affecting your essay and that means you have to write it back either way,"

Harry hummed at his miniature Halloween Town with its origami creatures before scratching his head, "Should I add more pumpkins…?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Harry, I know you're done but at least use the study time to study!"

Harry looked at his friend, "How do you think the Chamber of Secret would look like?"

Draco frowned as he sat back to work on his essay, "No idea, not even….not even _he_ knows,"

Harry straightened and looked at Draco, "So…what's the deal with him? Are you going to stay back in Halloween Town or move back to Malfoy Senior's house?"

Draco scowled, "I'm not going back if I can help it and I'll be damned if I can't," He then tapped his chin, "But Ginny's diary really make me feel off like that time with the stone. Like there's a secret to it more than just writing back," He looked at Ron who was pulling his hair trying to piece together a passable essay for Prof McGonagall's class, "How does her diary looked like, can you remember Ron?"

Ron glared at him, "No I don't!"

Draco pulled back, "Alright, Merlin! No need for the snapping!"

Neville yelped as his ink bottle was jostled again and he groaned, "My homework hates me!" He moaned as his essay became covered in ink once more.

A few weeks later found the boys looking up on the Chamber of Secrets due to Harry's insatiable curiosity. Harry even went about looking for it alone at night. It was during such night that night he came across Moaning Myrtle who asked him to entertain her. Despite the rumours surrounding her, he found her a sweet girl who just felt that everyone was out to get her.

She gasped, "So the stories about how the Halloween King tried to take over Christmas was true?!" She giggled, "I wish I could meet your mother Sally. I bet she won't make fun of me…I think…" She pouted as she looked at her silvery person.

Harry tilted his to peek at her sad face that his head almost fell off, "Myrtle? Are you okay?"

She sighed, "I know I'm noisy and a cry baby but…I really wanted to make friends with some of the other ghosts but they think that I should move on," She huffed and pulled at the silvery lint on her robes which only returned to her in silver astral dusts, "All because I'm young! It is not my fault I died like this!"

Harry hummed, knowing that she wanted him to ask how she died. It was a ghost's pride to remember how they died, which most ghost have trouble remembering. He decided to play along, "So how did you die?"

She beamed and glowed like the moon, her grey eyes sparkling looking almost alive, "Oh, it was the most terrifying thing! I was here, in my cubicle crying because Olive Hornby made fun of my glasses…again! Then I heard a boy's voice talking in strange lisp like he got his tongue burned bad so I came out to tell him off because…well… it _is_ a girl's bathroom!" She then looked nostalgic, "So I came out my cubicle, miserable and sniffling, when all I saw is…yellow…large _yellow_ eyes…" She trailed away, her face coming closer to Harry's as she pressed the words 'large _yellow_ eyes'. She pulled away, "And that's it!"

Harry blinked, "That's all?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh!" She sighed, "Oh…I can never forget those eyes…and that terrible feeling I got before everything went dark,"

Harry blinked, "So…where did you see it?"

She looked at him, "See what?"

He elaborated, "Those large _yellow_ eyes?"

She floated up as someone who had excitedly jumped up from where she sat and flew toward the sinks, "Here, I saw it here…I know, I know; why would I saw large _yellow_ eyes by the sink of all places…" She then looked at him timidly, "But…you believe me don't you?"

Harry floated by her and looked at the sinks, "Do you always flood the bathroom using these sinks?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh, when I grew tired of those girls disturbing my peace," She shrugged, "Since I can't exactly say that the toilet is out of bound so I flood the floor to keep them out," She grinned, "Pretty smart, ain't I?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah…no one wants to be in a flooded toilet,"

She giggled before frowning, "However…" She pointed at one of the sinks, "This one has never work, not in all my fifty years being here,"

Harry blinked, "Not once?"

She nodded, looking serious, "Not once…" She then yawned, "Anyway, I'm off to 'sleep'. Goodnight Harry,"

Harry smiled at her, "Sweet nightmares,"

She giggled before making a show of diving into her cubicle, splashing water everywhere as she disappeared down the bowel. Harry shook his head as he chuckled at her typical ghost behaviour when he saw something under the tap on the out-of-order sink. Peering close, he realised that it was the carving of a snake. He then went about looking at the other taps but found that none of the others but that particular one have the carving.

He hummed, "Odd…"


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. Life have gotten the best of me and currently I am on a very large writer's block. Also I like writing several chapters ahead before posting it here, so in my gratefulness to you I gave you this double updates. Also, this is the current chapter that have been steaming in my laptop since I had the writer's block. However, rest assured, this story is not forgotten. I am merely uninspired to write but I WON'T drop this, so no fear of that. In the mean time do enjoy my other works. Thank you to my followers and those who faved me. I am so inspired and motivated whenever you drop by to review or PM me. So please and do R &R!**

* * *

Harry watched as Draco stepped out for his Quidditch try out. He and Ron had a bet on which of them will become one of the Quidditch team of their respective House. Ron was betting on becoming a Keeper while Draco was concentrating on the Seeker position. Neville sat beside him with a book on Herbology while Luna sat on his other side, having a free hour for the day that coincides with theirs.

She whispered, "So have you found the Chamber of Secret?"

Harry looked at her, "Nope, no clue…except for Myrtle story and I am suspecting that she's the first victim of whatever monster hiding in the chamber,"

Neville looked up at their conversation, "What sort of monster do you think it is?"

Harry tilted his head, "Well…something that can both petrify and kill by sight alone. But first we need to investigate the differences between the two. It could be two separate events or perhaps similar event. Although Myrtle is the youngest ghost in Hogwarts, she died about fifty years ago,"

Neville nodded, "Poor Filch, he was devastated about Mrs Norris,"

Luna nodded, "They are one of a kind sort of friend,"

Harry nodded, "Maybe he'll take a shine on us if we managed to save Mrs Norris?"

Neville snorted, "That'll be the day Hell freeze over,"

Luna giggled, "Well, it does freeze over in winter,"

Neville looked at her, "What?"

She looked at them, "Didn't you know? There's a village in Norway named Hell,"

Harry shared a look with Neville before smiling, "Interesting…"

There was some cheering from the Slytherin team and Harry looked up to find a triumphant Draco holding up the Snitch. Instead of the fastest Seeker via time like the Gryffindor team's evaluation, Slytherin sent out the entire Seeker's wannabe at once and let them seek out the Snitch. The first to capture will be in the team. A few more try outs and they leave the arena for the Gryffindor to do their try out. Draco joined them at the bench, "Did you see me?!" He grinned at them.

Neville gaped and shared a look with Harry who scratched his head, "Sorry Draco, we didn't exactly see you catch the Snitch. We were busy talking about Hell freezing over in winter,"

Draco blinked, confusion written all over his face, "What?"

They sat and exchanged random stories while waiting for Ron's turn to take the Keeper position. A few minutes later found them heading to the Great Hall where Ron whined, "I can't believe I didn't make it!"

Harry petted his shoulder, "It's alright, Ron. I mean, you are just going to be one of the reserves even if you made it. Oliver is still strong after all,"

Ron scowled, "What about Draco?"

Draco shrugged, "I made into the team because I beat the previous Seeker,"

Ron groaned, "Where is the fairness in my life?!"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Stop being so dramatic, Ron. It's not like it's the end of…the…world…" They stopped while Neville trailed away, staring at the body of a familiar Gryffindor's First Year; Collin Creevey.

Draco groaned, "Not again…why us?"

They sat in the Headmaster's office, nursing some pumpkin juice trying to forget the accusing glares of the other Houses, especially Harry and Draco. Luna cooed as she petted Fawkes who preened under her attention while Neville tried to distract himself with the many curious instruments in the office. Ron were pacing back and forth, burning a trail on the office's carpet.

He stopped, "This is nonsense! It makes no sense! Why would we be the main suspects if we were the one who alerted the teachers?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Because you mingle with us snakes and we were all there at both scenes of crime…"

Ron grumbled as he took a seat, "This is really stupid!"

Neville mumbled, "Do you think…we will be expelled?"

Harry scowled, "I don't think so. I mean, Luna wasn't there during the first attack and she just happened to be with us when we found Creevey,"

Luna nodded, "Poor Collin. He was nice to me…"

The door opened and both Minerva and Vladimir entered the office. Both Head of Houses went to their students, separating them and placing privacy charm around them as they asked the two boys about what they discovered. Luna sat in her chair and looked at them before looking at one of the sleeping Headmaster's portrait. The separate investigations finally ended and she watched as the privacy charm disappeared while the two professors whispered rapidly between them.

Neville sat back in his chair, "What was that all about?"

Draco answered, "They ask us separately so they can determine if we lie,"

Ron scowled, "Why would we lie about something like this?"

Minerva turned to them, "It is simply to gather separate point of view without being influenced by your friends. It seemed that your stories matched but now we are going to evaluate it with Miss Lovegood," She turned to Luna, "Where were you an hour before finding Collin Creevey?"

Luna serenely answered, "At the Quidditch Pitch. Draco made into Seeker but Ron didn't made into Keeper,"

Vladimir raised a brow at her information, "I believe congratulation is proper for Mr Malfoy,"

Draco blushed, "Thank you, sir,"

Ron grumbled, "Can we go back to the subject at hand please?"

Draco smirked, "You're just jealous of my good fortune,"

"Humph!"

Minerva cleared her throat, "The school will be buzzing with rumours by now. I do think that Harry will be facing the worse of public's suspicion," She looked at the boy with well-meaning pity, "I'm sorry about that, Harry. It is just that your…out of the world…appearance still does not sit well with the populace,"

Vladimir rolled his eyes, "Yes…you are famous as an omen of ill among the superstitious parents,"

Luna nodded, "The girls who…bully me…they wrote to their parents and said that you set them up," She smiled apologetically, "I can't exactly reply. That would seem extremely rude and nosy of me,"

Harry frowned, "And how do I go about setting them up?"

Luna blushed, "Some obscure inhuman creature magic I supposed…like the compulsion magic of the Veela,"

Draco snorted, "That's just ridiculous,"

Neville nodded but frowned, "But not improbable. They can make any speculations about Harry being the son of the Halloween King after all. There is a lot of lore and myths about the Great Pumpkin King and not all of them paint him in a favourable light,"

Vladimir nodded, "There has even been talk of removing you from the school,"

The students present immediately gasped, "NO!"

Minerva shook her head, "Well, you are not to worry then. If we expel a student simply because he has a different sort of magic compared to us, then Hogwarts won't exist today and we would not be here!" She smirked in amusement as they gave a collective sigh of relief. Vladimir cleared his throat and once he has their full attention he started, "Now I would like all of you to keep a low profile as possible when in public. If they try to rouse you, ignore. This will only incite the second worst nightmares of us teacher if you bite that particular bait and will only add to the accumulating negativity against you,"

Ron blinked, "What nightmare?"

Vladimir gave him his flattest and most serious look, making the students gulps as he answered, "Overprotective angry parents,"


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: I wanted to write more but I am busy with internship at the moment. This may be out of season but at the moment I just want to share it...**

* * *

Christmas came and Ron and Neville left the school for the holiday, leaving Draco and Harry at breakfast playing chess without two of their friends. Luckily Luna cancelled leaving for Christmas because her father the founder and sole writer of the Quibbler magazine had went on one of his adventures looking for obscure animals that he wrote about in his magazine, which often became the butt of a joke in the literary world due to how nonsensical his theories were.

She sat together with them and giggled when they came to another standstill. Tired, Draco rubbed his face, "Alright, can we call this as time up? I know you can go on staring at the board to the end of time but my human eyes have their limits,"

Harry reluctantly nodded, "Okay," He yawned before looking at his friends, "So…what's next?"

Luna smiled, "Let's go to the library,"

Draco frowned, "You haven't finished your homework?"

She shook her head, "No, I've done mine but I wanted to do some research on what's attacking the students,"

The boys looked at each other and nodded, Draco stretching his spine, "Well, it's not like we got anything better to do," The group cleared the table and gathered their stationeries and some bits of parchments to write down whatever it was that they will find. As the three make their way to the library from the Great Hall, Harry's sharp eyes found something strange along the way. He tilted his head and almost came off as he came to stop to study them.

Draco stopped with Luna to look at him, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry pointed a bony fingertip to the windowsills, "The spiders are acting strange,"

Draco blinked, "That's weird," True to Harry's word, different spiders that would usually either ignore each other or eat each other seemed to be scrambling over each other to the tiny opening of the window. Luna scratched her chin, "It's like they are running away from something,"

Draco looked at her before looking around, "But there's nothing around here!"

Luna looked at him with her peculiar eyes, "Well, maybe they can feel its presence somewhere inside the castle. Doesn't mean it has to be nearby," Deciding to write the strange behaviours down in her notebook which Harry had decided to give her when he found her large stacks of bits and pieces of parchment in a tiny box full of random information and sketches, Luna continued on her way, "Anyway, will any of you go to Prof Lockhart's duelling club?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Him? I'll bet a galleon that he will be more of a show pony than actually doing anything to contribute to the club," They laughed at his remark since it was an honest remark.

The next day Harry decided to use the special key given to him by Jack, dragging Draco and Luna with him as he decided to experiment with in on one of the empty classroom's door. Draco rubbed his eyes since it was very late and Harry had decided to drag Luna and him out for a midnight adventure, yawning wide, "Can't we do this tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head, almost shaking or rattling with excitement, "It has to be tonight!"

Luna stared at the broom closet that he opened with the strange black iron key he has been wearing around his neck, charmed to never fell off his person, "Are you taking us to your world?"

Harry snapped his fingers, "Something like that!" With that he grabbed both of his friends and pulled them through the darkness of the closet. Draco was screaming, "It wasn't like this with your dad!" But Harry only replies to his friend's frantic screams with maniacal laughter so much like the Pumpkin King.

The three of them then fall through the fall scented air and into a thick blanket of autumn leaves that break the worse of their fall. Draco sat up and shook his head, "That was NOT how your dad take us around to Halloween Town!"

Harry grabbed his cackling head and placed it back onto his neck, "That's because he took us in between realms at ground level! In case you have forgotten, we are quite high up by the Ravenclaws Tower!"

Draco grumbled, "If you know that why didn't you use the damn key at ground level?!"

Luna groaned as she sat up with an answer, "But where's the fun in that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Anyway, let's go! We are running late!"

Draco stumbled to his feet and pulled Luna along, "Just where are we going anyway and what is it with the rush?" He yelped when instead of answering, Harry pulled him along, "This way!"

He took them through the skeleton trees, bare from lack of leaves that somehow grew rapidly and fall just as soon. Luna froze at the sound of a werewolf's howl and Harry reassured her, "Don't worry. They won't hurt you as long as you are with me,"

Draco shivered, "That's reassuring to know,"

Luna nodded but her doe eyes wide as she keep glancing suspiciously at gnarly roots and clawed branches. Soon, Harry squealed with excitement, "We are here!"

The three were standing in a clearing of a ring of suspicious trees with strange decorations that suggested doors by the protruding ornaments signifying a doorknob. Draco wowed at the tall trees, "Where are we?"

Luna poked at the 'doors', "Are these…doors? Why are they on a tree?"

Harry gestured at them, "Come over here! This is the one!"

Draco and Luna looked at his tree and tilt their head, both thinking, "Christmas?"

As they collected before the Christmas Door, Harry pulled the 'door' open and suddenly wintry air lifted them and swallowed them into the darkness of the open 'door'. Draco panicked, "I am _so_ **NOT** coming along for any more of your adventures, SKELLINGTON!"

Their landing were a lot softer and far colder than the previous one. Luna sat up from a Luna shaped hole and shivered, "Oooh, snow? Where are we now?" She asked as she took out her wand and cast a warming charm on her person.

Draco sat up from his hole and shivered, "This is the worst adventure ever!"

Harry sat up, cast a warming charm on Draco who sighed a begrudging thanks before running ahead, calling his dumbfounded friends although Luna simply looked as dreamy as ever, "Come on! This is a night all children dreamed of but could never experience!"

Draco scowled, "Now what…is that pie I'm smelling?"

Luna sniffed the cold air and was warmed inside, "Aah…hot chocolate!"

Harry cheered, "Welcome to Christmas Town!" As his friends gaping jaws, he giggled, "And we are going to get a ride from Santa's sledge!"

Luna and Draco took a whole new look at the surrounding which they suddenly realised all hinting at the winter festivities. A giant Christmas tree in the middle of a skating rink, a carousel of carved candy unicorns, snowmen and candy canes of the red and white variety surrounded them. Gingerbread man decorated the building with white snow that looked like snow white frosting, the smell of fresh bake goods drifted from a bakery window and hot chocolate mixed with it. A large building with shadows of the tiny people that littered the place working hard at making what seems to be shadows of toys greeted them as they went deeper in, the blinking colourful lights seemed to make the whole place even more surreal.

As they blindly follow Harry who simply guide them while greeting the tiny people with pointed ears, Draco broke out of his daze, "Harry…are those…elves…like as in…Santa's elves?"

Luna shook her daze away as if waking up, "Is that factory there Santa's workshop?"

Harry looked at them, "Yes to both! And what do you know, we are in time to join Sandy Claws on his yearly world tour for gifts giving!"


End file.
